Arctic Kitsune, Bjørnekriger, Ice Avenger, and the Yuki-onna
by Rurouni Scribe8
Summary: It all started with a thought. An idea. She'd read in a book about the wilds of the East and wanted go there. So one day when she was seven she did leave to see the fabled lands. Now eleven years later, she is a shinobi of Konoha with a younger brother to look after. These are the adventures of Uzumaki Anna and her brother Naruto.
1. Graffiti on the Hokage Mountain

The village of Konohagakure was a peaceful one. The sun was shining and the birds were singing making a lovely day for leisurely activity. The only thing out of place in this peaceful picture was the graffiti that now was all over the august heads of the village being painted by the local miscreant. Uzumaki Naruto cackled merrily as he wrote another insult on the Hokage monument. This was perhaps the most ambitious prank he'd ever dared to pull on the village. Best of all he was sure that he wasn't going to get caught for this one since he'd been sure to watch out for lookouts this time. He'd promised his big sister that he wouldn't do something stupid before graduation but well he wanted to go out with a bang and there was no better way then to make the biggest prank he'd ever done now...

"Oh Naruto," his sister's sing song voice called to him distracting him from his last insult to the Hokage's that had come before making him drop his painting materials which fell down the sheer cliff-side. Beside him standing sideways only clinging to the mountainside due to chakra in her feet (so cool) was his older sister Uzumaki Anna looking exasperated and slightly miffed. Her strawberry red bangs fluttered around her face and hitai-ate that proudly displayed her allegiance to Konoha. She was dressed in typical chūnin attire down to the sandals and fingerless metal covered gloves so save for a bear claw necklace one could easily mistake her as one of the mission desk clerks that ran around the Hokage's office which she wasn't. She actually worked in TI in the cryptology department.

"I thought we agreed not to do that prank before graduation and aren't your supposed to be in the Academy?"

"Ah well you see..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he noticed that his sister had a less then impressed look at his lackluster explanation. He sagged knowing that he was going to get it. Resigned he propelled himself over to where she was standing which allowed her to grab him by his shirt knowing that her faster reflexes would catch him even if he were to run off to avoid punishment. He pouted slightly as she walked up the mountain with him slung over her shoulder like a sack of rice. He'd worked so hard on this one...

"Naruto-kun," Anna's voice was filled with disappointment. "Really? You couldn't wait till night to do it?"

"Eh?!" He stared his sister who had a gleam of mischief in her deep blue eyes. He felt his disappointment vanish and began to grin back at her realizing that she was teasing him. "A prank like this just screamed to be done when all can see it."

"In other words you wanted to show off?"

"Oi!" Naruto laughed at his sister. "I'm going to be the best Hokage dattebayō! Of course I need to show them I'm better then them!"

"Not if you don't graduate because you skipped class," Anna snarked making him stick out his tongue in retaliation.

"Frekke drittunge." She muttered playfully as she slipped into her old mother tongue which she often did when teasing him, her friends, her teammates which included her_...boyfriend_ . Naruto was used to her doing that and could understand some of the language spoken but not all of it since she only spoke it rarely. For that wordage which he knew well the meaning of there was only one proper response to it.

"Dust," He stuck out his tongue for added emphasis as they reached the top.

"Thank you Anna-chan. I'll take it from here." Iruka-sensei said as he jumped into view and held out his hand for Naruto who was transferred over to his waiting hand quickly interrupting the sibling banter.

"Thank you Iruka," Anna smiled at him. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"She's gonna go kiss her boyfriend!" Naruto teased wanting to get in the last word before facing Iruka-sensei's wrath.

"Drittunge, I'm going back to work before the Hokage gets called in for your antics." She waved off the tease as she jumped using the shinobi route back to her job. Naruto crossed his arms with annoyance and fondness. Whatever punishment Iruka-sensei had lined up for him was nothing. He'd been cowed but Anna would be there once the punishment was over and then they'd eat at Ichiraku's Ramen shop just as always...Well if her boyfriend wasn't there that is. But then he was okay by Naruto's book although teasing was fun.

"Naruto," Iruka-sensei bit off. "You're going to get a long lecture about this."

* * *

As it turned out she wasn't missed in the TI department. Most of the cryptology department was used to Anna's issues with Naruto but were understanding of it. Anna in turn was an excellent at analysis and therefore if not on specific missions or training to hone her craft was often found here. As she reached her desk Anna sighed as she went back to her translation duties from a message that had come from a spy in Kumo. She didn't approve of his prank. Far from it she just wished he'd done it at night so at least she wouldn't have to bail him out or catch him in the act. What had she taught him about espionage all these years?

"Little brother issues?" Her teammate asked as he leaned over Anna's desk catching her attention. She looked up and saw Inuzuka Hige leaning over her cubicle with a smile his silver and black hair standing messily up as per usual. Beside him was Shiromaru who grinned at her with a dog grin. It was a good thing Naruto was serving out whatever punishment that Iruka was meeting out to him. Otherwise he'd be teasing her or harassing Hige about being her boyfriend and yes that was what he was.

"Of course," she smiled back back him. He was a teammate from her original team. Like her he was in TI only with tracking division along with their other teammate Hyuuga Akira. Still they often worked together and Hige had been a dear friend and yes boyfriend to her over the years while Akira acted like the exasperated older brother that he was. All that was missing from their happy family was Hyuuga Takeo, Uchiha Fumiko and Uchiha Naomi who'd been killed by Uchiha Itachi during the Uchiha Massacre.

"That Kid is going to get in over his head," Hige snorted. "You mark my words."

"Hey he's also going to be Hokage," Anna playfully retorted back.

"I know," Hige easily agreed. He too liked Naruto having been there for him since he was small. Her teammates as a result the one of the few that could actually stand the boy rather then the rest of the village who were all too keen on shunning him. "I just love winding you up."

"Love you too fleabag," she teased back before turning back to her work. If she could just finish this line...

"Anna-san," Mitoku called from his office. "I need that encryption now."

"Vente hva? I thought I had more time then that. Ugh, yes Mitoku I'll finish it up. Now get out you giant distraction," Anna grumbled waving away the cheerful Inuzuka who snorted but dutifully ducked out knowing she was needed to finish up her work. Anna returned to her work readying her translation so that Mitoku could report to Hokage. The message was important after all.

* * *

Norwegian translations

Fekke drittunge- cheeky brat

Dust- jerk

Vente hva- wait what?


	2. Songs and Memories

Naruto huffed as he scrubbed off his creations moodily as Iruka's keen gaze stated on him. Of course he'd been lectured and not he was just scrubbing his masterpiece off of the mountain. Well he'd be here a while so he decided to sing a nursery rhyme that his sister had taught him a while ago. He wasn't sure that it would have the same effect on Iruka-sensei that it did on him but it would be a fun way to pass the the time.

"Bjørnen sover, Bjørnen sover,

I sitt lune hi.

Den er ikke farlig, bare vi går varlig.

Men man kan jo, men man kan jo,

aldri være..." He trailed off at the last bit of the song before bellowing out the last word of the rhyme in Iruka's face. "TRYGG!"

Sadly he didn't jump then again it was more effective when he'd first heard it because Hige-nii-san and Shiromaru had jumped up behind him after Anna had finished singing which scared him witless thinking the titular bear from the rhyme had come to life and was going to eat him. As it was he looked at Naruto decidedly unimpressed. Naruto huffed annoyed at the lack of a reaction, Iruka-sensei was no fun. That was good nursery rhyme too. He returned to his work stoically as he thought about his sister and what she'd be doing now probably waiting at Ramen Ichiraku ready to order for him...Possibly with her teammates Akira-nii-san, Hige-nii-san and Shiromaru-nii-san. As he worked he soon found himself singing his favorite nursery rhyme from his sister's home country that she'd sung to him.

"Mikkel rev satt og skrevpå ei lita tavle.

Tavla sprakk, Mikkel skvattopp i pappas flosshatt.

Mikkel Rev, skrev et brev, sendte det til månen.

Månen sa: "Hipp hurra."

Sendte det til De sørlige øyer.

De sørlige øyer, De sørlige øyer

ville ikke ha det.

De sørlige øyer, De sørlige øyer

sendte den tilbake."

"I see that Anna-san taught you some tunes?" Iruka asked out of nowhere making Naruto squeak with surprise. Iruka-sensei looked less annoyed and more happy about something...

"Um yeah," he replied a little weirded out. "She taught me a few songs like that dattebayō."

"I see," Iruka-sensei said with soft smile. "She does like to sing a lot doesn't she?"

"Yes," Naruto drawled out the word as he looked suspiciously at Iruka-sensei. "You do know she's got a boyfriend right?"

"I know," Iruka-sensei said easily. "And I'd say that Hige-san is an incredibly lucky man because Anna-san is a good woman. Now let's finish up so we can get some ramen so your nee-san won't wait for long eh?""

"Alright!" Naruto happily cheered as he returned to his work with a gusto as he finished up the last of the face he'd been working on. It was Yondaime's face and he'd just finished up the others so this was the last one that he was working on. He couldn't wait to be finished and eat with his sister.

* * *

Anna waited at Ichiraku's stand waited for Naruto to appear since it was getting a bit late for him and she knew that he'd be hungry after that long time in punishment. Her ramen was exquisite as per usual and as she waited she eat the ramen with a gusto. If there was one thing that she'd learned to love in her time living here it was the very unique food. She had not learned how to cook any of her own native dishes save for a sandwich so she'd quickly learned to adapt to the salty nature of the food here along with a whole string of other norms that she'd learned to love and understand in her new home.

Unlike Arendelle, Anna wasn't expected to be a princess but a citizen under the daimyo and the Hokage. Only the Hokage, Jiraiya-oji-chan and her teammates and some old friends now passed knew of her former royal background. Not that it mattered since Arendelle was out of Konoha's scope and therefore unimportant in the grand scheme of the Elemental Nations so even if someone was aware of royal title it wouldn't amount to much of anything at all.

It was odd thinking of her old home. She'd been at Konoha for such a long time she could barely remember Arendelle save for snippets. Some were happy like playing with her now estranged sister, who as of now that she thought about it was probably a queen, in the snow, eating chocolate with Elsa, having lefse or a sandwich for breakfast provided by Gerda, reading stories of heroes and exotic lands and her scant few lessons on etiquette and history. But with those memories was accompanied with far more unhappy memories she had of the place like her parents being too busy for her leaving her alone for long stretches of time which really hurt her and made her feel unloved and unwanted, a long and lonely corridor that she had to play in alone since Elsa had cut her of her life unexpectedly and inexplicably which hurt deeply since she remembered being quite close to her so the unexpected cut off was more bitter and severe.

All of these factors of course lead to her running off to find her own way that eventually lead her to her new existence in the Fire Country. Now Konoha she had exceedingly much better and more happier memories she could think about as she slurped her ramen. Learning the language with Uchiha Naomi, Yamanaka Kaede, Nara Etsuko, Yamanaka Ichika and Hyuuga Chiaki. Them giggling at the times when Anna would get it wrong and began muttering annoyed in her old tongue. The affectionate teasing her on her odd accent when she did speak the right word and sheer pleasure at shedding the accent and sounding like a local. Her playing ninja with them in the playground as others avoided her like the plague due at first to her foreign nature and odd ways and later her adopting Naruto as a little brother. Hige blushing over her as she practiced her throwing technique. Akira being a good older brother and taking care of her during class since he was incredibly nice like that. Learning their sensei was Naomi's mother Uchiha Fumiko. Working hard to impress her and later working as a team together. Learning how to be a ninja and training with new jutsu...

"NEE-CHAN!" Naruto bellowed happily as he ran into the booth. Anna stopped her introspection and smiled at her brother and Iruka-san who entered in behind him. Naruto barreled into her giving her a hard hug which Anna returned.

"Hello Naruto-otouto," she ruffled his hair as he let go and sat in a chair next to him. "Ready to eat?"

"Yup!" Naruto chirped happily. "I'm always ready for ramen dattebayo!"

"Iruka-san, may I treat you? You've been keeping an eye on my rapscallion of a brother so you deserve some compensation for it."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Well I don't mind and in fact I insist upon it."

"Well then thank you Anna-san," Iruka-san said as he sat in a seat adjacent to her. "I accept your kindness."

"Yeah yeah that's great now come on, let's eat!" Naruto interrupted earning him a smack on his shoulder for lack of manners. She loved her brother but that didn't excuse lack of manners.

"Dust," he murmured as he rubbed his shoulder. "Oi Teuchi-san! Miso Chasu Ramen with a side of pork...please."

"Coming up!" Teuchi-san called back. As the cook prepared the meal they descended into silence that lasted quite a bit until Iruka-san cut in with a question.

"Naruto... you do know why the Hokage's are honored right?" Iruka-san asked as they received their bowls of food. "You know the significance of that monument?"

"Sure, they're the leaders of the village and heroes" Naruto answered back as they began to eat well Anna's second bowl. "But I'm going to be better then any of them dattebayo!"

"Not if you constantly skip class and get caught," Anna shook her head. "A ninja needs to be subtle and also knowledgeable. You can't do it by being the loudest person in the room."

"Aw nee-chan," Naruto drooped at her admonishment. "But..."

"No buts, I taught you to be smarter then this. I get you want to be Hokage but that doesn't excuse that. Besides how are you supposed to beat Sasuke-kun with paltry tricks like that?"

"She's got you there," Iruka-san agreed as he slurped up his noodles. "You need to focus on the final exam and from there your journey as a ninja can begin."

"Stupid bunshin no jutsu," Naruto muttered angrily. "I just can't get it!"

"Well..." Anna looked at Iruka-san. "Can he substitute with similar jutsu like mizu bunshin or kage bunshin? He's got an exceptional amount of chakra."

"Hm...Well normally I'd disagree but... he can do it competently then I see no reason why not," Iruka-san said with a shrug. "I'd rather he manage to accomplish the basic technique rather then jump immediately into an advanced technique. So we'll try the basics if and that's a big IF it turns out that it doesn't work then we'll try it."

"Well Akira-nii-san has said he has far more chakra then most so I figured it'd make more sense."

"Alright," Iruka-san said as he looked over to a stunned Naruto who'd paused mid-bite to listen in on the conversation. "Naruto. We'll try the basic bunshin no jutsu and if that doesn't work out then we can try another one."

"WHOOHOO! THANK YOU IRUKA-SENSEI! Just wait! I'll blow everyone out of the water with a super cool jutsu you'll see dattebayo!"

"As long it's not that _other_ jutsu then I'm fine," Iruka-san muttered irritably.

"What jutsu?" Anna asked leaning over so she could get a better look at Iruka-san. Naruto for some reason stiffened.

"Ah...well you see...!" Naruto stumbled over himself to interrupt.

"It's called Sexy Jutsu in which he turns into a naked girl."

"Oh really?" Anna turned towards Naruto who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "So...care to explain that?"

"Ah crap. Please don't kill me nee-chan."

"That depends exactly _how _you developed that jutsu."

"Um...research?"

"You went to porn shops!?"

"Just few dirty magazines I swear I didn't go to a porn shops! I went to the dirty book store! Don't kill me!"

"Oh you are so dead when we get home!"

"AAAAH! IRUKA-SENSEI SAVE ME!"

"Oh no Naruto," Iruka-san said amused as Anna glared at her cowed brother finishing up the soup in his bowl. "You're on your own. Good night Uzumaki-san." With that farewell he got up and bowing to Anna as he got ready to walk off. "Thank you Uzumaki-san for the ramen."

"Traitor," Naruto grunted as he paled in light of Anna's considerable anger. Oh he was so getting it when they got home.

* * *

Norwegian translations

Bjørnen sover, Bjørnen sover, i sitt lune er ikke farlig, bare vi går man kan jo, men man kan jo, aldri være trygg!-The bear is sleeping, The bear is sleeping, In its cozy is not dangerous, If we just go carefully But then one can, But then one can Never be quite sure!

Bjørnekriger- bear warrior

Mikkel rev satt og skrevpå ei lita sprakk,Mikkel skvattopp i pappas flosshatt.

Mikkel Rev, skrev et brev,sendte det til månen.Månen sa: "Hipp hurra."Sendte det til De sørlige øyer.

De sørlige øyer,De sørlige øyer

ville ikke ha det.

De sørlige øyer, De sørlige øyer

sendte den tilbake- Michael the Fox sat writing on a tiny blackboard cracked,Michael jumped into daddy's top hat.

Michael the Fox wrote a letter and sent it to the moon said: "Hip hurrah,"and sent it down to Southern Isles.

Southern Isles, Southern Isles, would not take Isles, Southern Isles, sent it back.


	3. Knowledge of a Burden and Act of Love

Naruto walked towards the Academy with a slight bounce in his step. He was nervous for the exam yes but if it didn't work out then maybe he could come up with a bunshin that would awe Iruka-sensei. It had to be the coldest jutsu ever! One that would even impress nee-chan...Yeah it had to be a big one that would awe people and prove without a shadow of a doubt that he would become Hokage!

"Well someone looks happy."

Naruto turned to see Mizuki-sensei walking up behind him with a kind smile upon his face. Now Mizuki-sensei wasn't bad with him in fact he was much nicer then Iruka-sensei. He trusted him since he wasn't cruel to him and slowed his pace till Mizuki-sensei caught up with him.

"Care to share the source for this happiness?"

"Um well..." His voice trailed off as he considered his options. Sure why not? He was probably going to help Iruka-sensei proctor the exam so it wouldn't hurt to say what he was happy about.

"Iruka-sensei said that if I can't do the bunshin jutsu that I could substitute it with another bunshin jutsu if I couldn't get the basic one down."

"Oh really?" Mizuki-sensei leaned over with a raised eyebrow. "Got any one in mind?"

"Um...Mizu bunshin?" He hedged. He only said that because he knew that his sister was pretty proficient with water element. She was a patient enough instructor that would make sure he had the technique down.

"Well that's a safe bet," Mizuki-sensei nodded approvingly.

"Pff, safe," Naruto crossed his arms. He didn't want safe, he wanted cool!

"You got something else in mind?"

"No," Naruto drooped. "I wish I knew a super cool jutsu that would blow Iruka-sensei's mind dattebayō..."

"Well then, I might know of a super cool jutsu that will blow Iruka-sensei's mind."

"Really?!" Naruto stopped and stared at Mizuki-sensei with awe. He knew a super cool jutsu?!

"Sure if you'll listen to me. It's in a secret place."

"I will dattebayō!"

"Alright, alright, now here's the idea..."

* * *

Sasuke watched as various individuals celebrated receiving their hitai-ate. All of them were proudly showing off their certification as it were that they were now ninjas. Sasuke just hung back. He knew that he needed to give her time...

"Sasuke-kun."

He turned towards Anna-chan who approached him with a soft smile. Sasuke's face didn't lose it's now customary scowl but his posture did relax quite a bit. His cousin had been a good friend of hers and she in turn had been helpful to him in a way that few if anyone was. So for her he could relax and give her the proper respect due. She'd earned it.

"I see that you've received your hitai-ate, congratulations to your success Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you," he bowed respectfully to her his eyes lingered on her face long scar that she'd received from _that man _when she'd tried to defend Uchiha Naomi. He wouldn't forget that debt. She'd tried to save the clan however futilely and because of this he owed her great deal of respect and honor for it.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"Not since we'd finished the physical," Sasuke apologized. He hesitated before asking: "Would you like me to help look for him?"

"Really?" Anna blinked looking surprised. "You mean he didn't even go to class?"

"No, he didn't. Again do you want help looking for him?

"I don't want to impose upon you..."

"You're never imposing upon me," Sasuke assured her uncrossing his arms. It was true. She never would be imposing upon him or his descendants for as long as his clan survived. He'd sworn that much when he'd sworn vengeance on _that man._

"Well let's go now," Anna encouraged. "He's been missing for a whil-"

Her encouragement were obscured by a loud alarm that made most of the civilians and their children jump while the ninja families stiffened. It was the Hokage alarm meaning all active ninja were required to show up. Anna took off towards the noise as did others. Sasuke watched her go before running off in the direction of the village. If she couldn't look for Naruto then he would it was the least he could do for now.

* * *

Anna jumped to the meeting place in front of the Hokage building and saw the Sandaime Hokage already surrounded by various shinobi of varying ranks who weren't on a mission at this time.

"Anna-chan!" A voice called. Anna turned towards the voice to see it was Hyūga Akira with his as he put it "significant other" aka girlfriend Yamanaka Kaede standing beside him. She merrily waved towards her and since it was her that probably called to her beckoned her over with a smile. Anna quickly pushed through the crowd till she reached the two.

"Well well," she purred giving her a one armed hug. Kaede was always the more expressive of Anna's friends rather like Anna was so they got along just fine. "I haven't seen you in months. Has that Mutt been treating you alright?"

"That Mutt is my boyfriend and yes he's been treating me well thank you," Anna snorted as she wiggled out of her grasp. Kaede was like an exuberant version of what Elsa could've been had she not gone and done...well an Elsa.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Akira interrupted his quiet voice cutting across Kaede's loud one. He was the unofficial voice of calm in their little group both in team and out of it due to his rather stoic nature.

"I have no idea," Anna shrugged. "I was merely getting ready to look for Naruto."

"Did the little miscreant get lost?" Kaede teased gently. She was one of the ones that cared for Naruto. At first she was hesitant but not mean-spirited. but once she saw him and interacted with him most of her fears were put to rest.

"Don't be mean," Anna retorted without any heat. "And no Akira-nii-chan I don't know why we're called."

"Everyone!" The Hokage cried. "Uzumaki Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Seals."

"What!?"

"Vente hva!?" Kaede and Anna shouted at same time in ironically two completely different languages. Akira sigh explosively at the news rubbing his head.

"We must retrieve quickly and ensure that it is secure!" The Hokage continued quickly silencing the cries and bring all back into focus.

"I'll go north," Akira said over the shouts of the others that began anew once the Hokage had stopped speaking, some voicing concern about the Scroll while others were baying for Naruto's blood. Anna nodded and Akira jumped off leading the charge.

"I'll cover the south!" Kaede shouted jumping into the air her long blonde hair flowing the wind left behind by her as she ran off.

"I'll cover the training areas to the east!" Anna shouted Kaede as she too took off for the place she hoped that she'd find her brother in. _Come on Naruto please be there._

She had to get to him first, either her or Iruka-san because if they didn't then Naruto would be in deep trouble and there would be no mercy for him. Stealing the Scroll was major crime. What would compel him to do such a foolish act? Well she'd find out soon enough from the perpetrator himself. At first her searched yielded no results which greatly worried her. If he wasn't here...She shook off her negative thoughts and feelings. They wouldn't do her any good here.

_"Concentrate on the objective," _she could her sensei chastise her. "_Everything else shall fall into place. Concentrate on the important things, everything else prepare for but don't dwell on what ifs."_

_Okay so he's not here...But then I've been checking the normal spots. I need to go in deeper if I'm going to find him._

Nodding to herself she jumped off from tree to tree going deeper into the forest. It was in clearing that he spotting him with the scroll open looking beaten up and tired.

"Naruto!" She snapped catching his attention. "What in the name of the Seven Lucky Gods do you think you're doing?!"

"Um...learning a new jutsu?" He said looking a little worried at her reaction. He put down the part of the scroll he'd been reading carefully down.

"From a forbidden scroll?"

"WHAT!? MIZUKI-SENSEI DIDN'T SAY IT WAS FORBIDDEN DATTEBAYŌ!"

"Yes that's the Scroll of Sealing, and right now their people looking for you and baying for your blood because of it and- vente hva? What did Mizuki-sensei tell you?"

"He said he knew where a super cool jutsu was and told me I'd graduate for sure if took the scroll and I learned from it! I swear I didn't know it was forbidden!" Naruto shouted now looking worried. He quickly rolled up the scroll and placed it on his back ready to take it back.

"So this is Mizuki's doing..." she mused.

It was then that she felt the kunai and shuriken slam into her body and pierced her. Naruto gasped as Anna jumped in front of him bloodied and wounded.

"And here I was thinking that no one would be here before me," he commented twirling a huge shuriken at her in warning. "Good work on getting the Scroll Naruto now..."

"YOU SON OF-"

"Naruto run!" Anna shouted over his curse blood began coming from her mouth where she'd bit her tongue to distract her from the pain. "Don't let him get the scroll!"

"Figures the foreigner would defend the freak," Mizuki said distracting Naruto who looked ready to run.

"The only freak is you," Anna bit out. "Tricking an Academy student desperate to graduate into doing your dirty work? Now that's low."

"Not as low as what you are foreigner," Mizuki spat. "How you even became a shinobi of Konoha is astonishing. And the fact you protect _him _of all people is sickening. But then again you never were loyal to us eh?"

"He's my brother," Anna stated firmly. "I defend him due to that and I love him. Also this talk about loyalty is a bit rich coming from you."

"You wouldn't if you knew what he was but then again you might. I wouldn't know with those weird foreign ways of yours."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Naruto glared at Mizuki.

"Well don't you know Naruto? Why they hate you? No? I'll you why. Twelve years ago the village was attacked by the Kyūbi."

"And Yondaime killed it," Anna finished. "Everyone knows that."

"That's a lie, you see Yondaime couldn't kill the fox," Mizuki shook his head a cruel smile coming upon his face as he brushed his long grey hair from his face that had escaped from his bandana hitai-ate. "So he had to sacrificed a baby born on the same day to seal it."

Anna felt ice running in her veins at that statement. Naruto looked confused about the conversation. Surely he didn't mean...but it made sense...the stares and the hesitation of very kind friends and their families to associate with him until they befriended him through. Oh no...it could not be.

"That's right you're the demon fox reborn! The monster was you! You killed all those people. You orphaned Iruka and you'll kill that foreigner too...of course that won't be too much of a loss."

Naruto's face crumpled with horror as the implications and the meaning became clear to him. Anna looked at his face and saw his sadness and despair. Was he the...no. He wasn't.

_No he's not the Kyūbi, and even if he was or is that doesn't matter to me. I don't care because he's my otouto. My precious brother. And I won't let him die. _

"**_So do me the favor of handing over that scroll and die Kyūbi!" _**Mizuki bellowed as he charged with the shuriken. Anna quickly intercepted him and batted off the shuriken with her tanto. Mizuki a little shocked was pushed back and soon landed a good distance away before recovering. Growling he ran forward and throw the shuriken at Naruto. Anna stepped in the way and batted the shuriken into a nearby tree. Naruto stood there in shock and looked at her with a desperate, utterly miserable and fearful gaze.

"Run!" Anna snapped as she readied herself for another attack.

"But-but...you..."

"I don't care if you are the **_Kyūbi!"_ **Anna shouted back at him looking at him in the eye. "You're my most precious otouto and I will protect my little brother, the future Hokage!"

"Shut up and just die!" Mizuki hissed as he charged forward making Anna's gaze snap back to him.

"**NO!" **Naruto screamed crying as he stepped in front of her and made an unfamiliar hand sign while shouting. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin!"**

There was a puff of smoke and soon the whole clearing was covered with a sea multiple Narutos all of which were giving a vicious glare to Mizuki. Mizuki stopped in mid-lunge.

"Anna-san!? Naruto-kun?!" Iruka shouted as he came into the already crowded clearing.

"Get him," Naruto said. His clones instantly charged and descended upon Mizuki. Iruka stared at the dogpile for second before jumping into the clearing were the original and Anna were.

"Well I'll be," he smiled at Naruto. "You did it."

"You knew about the Kyūbi?"

Iruka looked at her with shock before nodding.

"Yes I did."

"So you saw me as a monster?" Naruto asked quietly his voice sounding tired and bit hurt.

"At first but...I saw your pain and your determination. I honestly saw quite a bit of myself in you. Using your trouble making ways to cover up the pain of being alone in the class and then I saw you as Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konoha. Although I must admit I am a tad jealous of you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you had Anna-san," he said looking at her. "She was your rock while I had nothing. I must say she's probably the kindest person I know of. She gave you a family."

"That's because nee-chan is awesome," Naruto agreed with a firm nod. "She's my must precious person."

"That's how I knew you weren't a monster. Because you reminded me of myself and your love of Anna isn't something a monster could have."

"And I'm bleeding out you know," Anna snarked spitting out a glob of blood.

"EH!?"

"Right, Naruto after you're clones are done with him I'll take Mizuki, you go to the Hokage to bring back the scroll, Anna..."

"Fine, I'll just walk over to the hospital bleeding," Anna teased as she tried to step away from them.

"WHAT!? AW NO WAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" Naruto made the hand sign again. "**Kage bunshin!"**

A second Naruto appeared. Naruto took off the scroll and handed it to him. "Give this to Jiji while I get Nee-chan to the hospital."

"Sure thing boss," the clone said jumping off and heading towards the tower.

"That's going to take a bit of getting used to," Anna commented as she leaned on Naruto.

"Oh, before you leave Naruto, close your eyes."

Naruto hesitated before listening. Iruka then took off his own hitai-ate and wrapped it around Naruto's head.

"Okay open your eyes."

He did and soon felt the headband around him.

"Congratulations, you've passed."

Naruto looked at him with shock before turning back to Anna with a rapturous look on his face. He looked like he wanted to hug her. She held up her hand and stepped back.

"Naruto let's wait until after I'm patched up then you can hug me."

"Okay!"

* * *

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as he watched events unfold in his crystal ball. Anna was a heaven sent and this was one of the reasons why. It was because of her kindness and her exemplary service that reaffirmed his decision to let her into the village long ago. He stood up lit his pipe before exiting his office and walking out into the grounds were some messenger ninja were milling about nervously for orders.

"It's over," he said to them letting out a puff of smoke. "Let everyone know that the search is finished and they're dismissed."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the all bowed and rushed to fulfill his orders. Once he was sure that they were gone he stood and waited for the clone he knew was coming with the scroll.


	4. Truth of the Curse and Runaway

The night was long, but Sasuke didn't mind since the walk gave him time to think about his future as a ninja and what he'd have to do in the upcoming days. So far he wasn't able to find Naruto but the sudden influx of various ninja jumping about told him that something was off. He wasn't sure as to what that was but he knew that it was important enough to warrant rousing up the village. He hoped that Naruto wasn't involved with the mess. He might consider him a nuisance but he didn't want him in trouble for his pranks.

"Sasuke-kun."

He looked over to see the Hokage looking at him with a soft smile.

"If you're looking for Naruto there's no need to. The event has been handled."

"And Anna?"

"She will be fine," was all he said. Sasuke didn't push. He would get the details from her later and knew the Hokage was well within in his rights to withhold information. He bowed before turning back to head home a bit disappointed but he knew that he could get more from Anna.

* * *

"Naruto I'll be fine," Anna sighed as Naruto fretted over her as the nurses treated the various wounds she'd received. As bad as it looked it wasn't too bad and it was easily fixable. Not that Naruto noticed since he was too busy pacing around ignoring the glares of the nursing staff. Anna was trying to relax and let them do their job. If there was an odd twitch on Anna's part it was ignored by most of the nurses that knew of Anna's slight phobia of hospital or at least IVs so since there were none it was fine for now.

"But nee-chan you were stabbed multiple times!" He sputtered when he registered that she'd been admonishing him over the overreaction.

"I've had worse in missions." Which was true so the stab wounds were hardly going to kill her.

"Yes Naruto-kun but as she stated she's fine," Sandaime Hokage said as he entered into the room.

Of all the people Anna was expecting to see once she was in the hospital was Sandaime Hokage wasn't the one she expected at all. She squeaked before bowing as much as she could to the leader as her injuries allowed. Most of the nurses made themselves scarce since the wounds had been attended to. Naruto just snapped a glare at the leader.

"Did you know?"

"About your tenant? Yes, I did."

"Why?!" Naruto screamed. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because the Yondaime wanted you to a relatively stable life and sadly you were to be viewed as a hero not as a demon. So I made a law to forbid talk of the sealing or your tenant until I felt you were ready to know."

"Then what happened?"

"Leaks Anna-chan," Sandaime snarled quietly but his killing intent was so thick that it made Naruto squeak with fear while Anna kept her reaction to herself. his presence was quite formidable and a bit overwhelming to say the least. "Someone leaked the information to the local population despite the fact that I made it law not to say anything about it."

"I see," Anna sighed. "So I was the only ninja unaware of it."

"Yes you were and all the better for it, though I have wondered at times if it would change things..."

"No it wouldn't change my decision if I'd known the truth, I know what it's like to be shut out and I _don't _do that to people," Anna said firmly her mind flashing back to all the times that Elsa slammed the door both figuratively and literally in her face. No, she wouldn't do it. Would she be apprehensive? Sure but ultimately it would have the same result. Beside her she heard Naruto sniffled slightly. She caught a brief glance of his eyes watering up before he rubbed his face clean of the tears that Anna was determinedly not commenting on allowing him some dignity.

"Your kindness does a great favors," Sandaime smiled at her as he puffed his pipe. "I am very pleased to see such a shinobi with the Will of Fire burning so brightly within her. And I will say this despite your origins you are a true born shinobi of Konoha more so then some born here. Do not let Mizuki's animosity fool you. I and many others consider a loyal asset of Konoha and have never doubted your abilities or resolve."

"Of course she is, she's the best dattebayō!"

"Thanks little brother,' Anna smiled at him. 'I really appreciate it. Truly."

"Anna?" Kaede's voice called to her from the window. Kaede was a nurse at the hospital so it wasn't too surprising that one of the nurses called her in.

"Hey Kaede."

"Kaede-san," the Hokage bowed to her. "I see you got the call."

"Ah yes Hokage-sama," she bowed deeply to the Hokage. "I wanted to check to see if they were okay."

"Nee-san, do you hate me?" Naruto butted in. Anna couldn't blame him since she herself wanted to know too.

"What? Where did this-?"

"Naruto found out the truth about his tenant," the Hokage explained. "He and Anna are aware of the Kyūbi.

"Oh, well...well...do you want the blunt answer or the nice one?"

"Knowing you it will be the blunt one so get ready for it."

"Rude Anna," Kaede stuck out her tongue momentarily forgetting the Hokage was watching the exchange. "Are all your people that rude?"

"Nope just me."

"Jerk. But getting back to the question well to be honest I was scared of you," Kaede said looking directly at Naruto. "The Kyūbi killed my mother and I was scared that Anna was going to get into trouble or would get hurt until I realized you and the Kyūbi weren't one in the same. Akira...well he hated the Kyūbi for killing his close cousins. his Aunt and Uncle but he doesn't hate you. Hige was scared of the Kyūbi and what it'd done to the village and his clan but he doesn't hate you. All the rest of our group has lost someone to the Kyūbi but we don't blame you. You are the container not the Fox. So all of our little posse likes you as you are. You're our little mischievous punk. We're glad to have you and Anna as friends and family."

"However getting skewered wasn't cool," Kaede concluded glaring at Anna. "Seriously is dodging not a thing with you?!"

"Oi he caught me off guard," Anna defended herself as she stiffly moved an hand to her heart melodramatically. "I didn't see him coming because some knucklehead grabbed a Forbidden Scroll and I was busy making sure he did the right thing!"

"OI!"

"Hey you don't get the pass it off to Naruto since you are the more experienced one, for shame Anna. _Jeg forventet bedre fra deg_."

"_Jeg hater deg så mye akkurat nå," _Anna grumbled only the presence of the Hokage kept her from sticking out her tongue.

"I see that you both are having fun," the Hokage teased earning him a startled look from the two. "Is there anything else that you would like to know, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, why'd he have an issue with her being foreign?" Naruto looked curious. "I mean nee-chan is just from a neighboring country right?"

"If by neighboring you mean across the ocean," Anna replied.

"EH!?"

"She's from a really far off land," the Hokage said. "Farther then we in the Fire Country have had contact with. We can't even find it on conventional maps. The only reason we know of it is due to an old ship manifest and the fact that Anna-chan spoke a completely different langauge."

"Whoa, you came here over the ocean?"

"Yup, I did and I'm happy for that."

"We all are," Kaede agreed smiling at her. "She's a blessing."

"You never said why you left..." Naruto looked at Anna with a piercing gaze. "Why did you?"

"Curiosity and sheer desperation," Anna answered. "I...well my family didn't pay attention to me and so I sought another life. Things happened and soon I ended up here."

"Did they...hate you?"

"I..." Anna honestly couldn't answer that question. She'd often wondered if it was true. Did they hate her? Did she do something wrong to earn their scorn? She wasn't sure and she was pretty sure she'd never learn the answer to it. So as far as she was concerned the past was in the past. Best to let it go.

"I don't know," she admitted. "And to be honest I'll probably never will know. But hey that's okay I've got you." She looked at Naruto. "You're my precious brother and I love you. I will never shut you out or hate you. I won't pull an Elsa on you."

Naruto blinked and then ran into her giving her a hard hug slightly jostling her injuries. Kaede joined in but her hands glowed with healing energy and she could feel her wounds heal and her pain vanish. She mouthed a thank you to her closest surrogate sister who smiled at her. The Hokage smiled at her as he allowed for the moment to play out. Anna didn't question it and knew that she probably could go home with no fuss.

* * *

Naruto adjusted his hitai-ate as he readied himself for photo shoot. He wanted to look pretty cool so at first he'd thought of a doing some makeup to look like an oni but ultimately decided to go with something that would show off both himself and nee-chan's heritage. The shield...actually it was large plate that he'd painted and glued to a belt looked a little wonky but it would do. He looked in the mirror beforehand to make sure his war paint was right as Anna-nee-chan had described and waited for the next participant to finish so he could do his photo shoot. Anna had been sent home and was resting up in the small apartment they called home. He was going to confront Akira, Shiromaru and Hige later today about his tenant but for now he was just readying himself for the I.D. shoot.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a tired voice called him to the desk. Naruto smiled as he walked forward. The man behind the desk did a double take at him but eventually shrugged and waved him through. He walked up to the roof with a bounce in his step readying himself for the final set up. The camera was a shaggy grey haired man with a tired look. He adjusted the camera before staring at him.

"Is that look you want?" He gestured to Naruto's get up. It was different then usual but this was a momentous occasion.

"Yup!" Naruto chirped. He was wearing a dark shirt with a red spiral on the side, a furred cloak covering some mesh armor. His face was white with blue highlights crossing over his left eye which according to Anna-nee-chan denoted a warrior. The remaining lines traced his face. He shield had a spiral painted on it with the runes speaking of bravery decorated on the outer rim painted in red as if it was taken from the blood of slain foes. His pants were scruffy looking cloth with it ending in some old sandals that he'd painted with swirls and spirals. In short he looked like a mishmash of a ninja and warrior that Anna had told him about from Arendelle's past.

"Alright it's your picture," the man shrugged as he got behind that camera and readied himself. There was a snap and flash and stepped out from behind the curtain. "Okay you're done. Let the Hokage approve of it and we'll be good."

"OKAY! REGISTRY AND BEING A NINJA HERE I COME DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

Norwegian translations:

_Jeg forventet fra deg- _I expected better from you

_Jeg hater deg så mye akkurat nå- _I hate you so much right now


	5. Reconcilation and Invitation

Naruto squirmed as the Hokage took his time looking over the photo. He looked at it for what felt like an endless time before he lowed it and looked at Naruto. Naruto straighten out and waited for the proclamation.

"Take it again," he sighed.

"WHAT?! IT'S PERFECT FOR IT DATTEBAYŌ!"

"Naruto-kun, as shinobi we're required to be professional," the Hokage continued. "You can't run around with this photo. It's not a good image of a ninja of Konahagakure."

"Grr...Fine, I'll..."

Whatever he was planning on saying was soon interrupted by a short brown haired boy with a long scarf rushing in with a shuriken screaming: "I'll kill you old man!"

Naruto didn't hesitate and jumped in front of the Hokage to defend him from the attack...As it turned out he needn't bother because the boy soon tripped over his scarf and slammed into the floor comically. Naruto starred openly at the boy as he picked himself up with a huff. Still kept his guard up in case he recovered.

"You tripped me!" He accused Naruto pointing to him. Realizing that the kid wasn't a threat and more of a joke, Naruto scuffed as he jumped down and walked over to the kid with a scowl.

"Konohamaru-sama!" A shinobi dressed in a bandana version of a hitai-ate with a dark outfit with dark shades rushed into the room. "You shouldn't be bothering the Hokage!"

"Konohamaru?" Naruto stopping his approach and looked over at the Hokage who looked supremely annoyed.

"My grandson," he said by way of explanation as he puffed his pipe. "He's my grandson."

"And he wants to kill you...why?"

"Shut up!" The brat cut in. "I would've done it too and become Hokage and-"

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS IDIOT!" Naruto screamed running up to him grabbing him then punching him on the head. Grandson or no that kid was a brat and he wouldn't stand it. Behind the kid that ninja was staring at him slack jawed. He didn't have time for this and he wasn't worth the effort for him. He dropped the kid with sigh and went to the waiting room where he'd have to do it again...

"Naruto-kun."

He turned back to the Hokage who looked a bit pleased with something.

"Keep this picture for yourself," he held out his previous attempt at a I.D. photo. "Just get a professional one made and I'll even let you keep the cloak. Pick it up when you come in with your professional photo."

"Okay Jiji," Naruto smiled as he walked off to the waiting area. That was a concession that he wasn't sure that the old man would make but he was glad that he had.

As he sat back down for the retake Naruto could feel his excitement grow...with a little anticipation at the oncoming meeting with people he considered precious. Anna trusted them and Kaede had vouched for them but he wanted to hear it from them directly...or at least as many as he could since some like Yamanaka Kenta was out on a mission. He wouldn't know about the Uchiha friends and sensei since they were dead but he could find out from the others save for Kaede what they thought of him. He had to at least know for himself. Naruto tapped his foot as he waited. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Anna allowed herself to relax as she walked in the streets markets. It was a calm day and she was feeling good after her long rest. In fact she felt well enough and happy enough to hum a tone which was something she usually didn't indulge in...well not as much anymore since Naomi the singer of her friends and unofficial duet buddy was gone now.

"Songbird going out for a stroll?" Hige asked using his nickname for her from when they were children appearing from behind. Songbird was what Hige had called her when she had no idea he had a massive crush on her. Namely it was because she liked singing loudly and it really appealed to the Inuzuka. Anna turned to him with a smile. Shiromaru panted happily beside him as they reached her.

"Yes I am," Anna said with a bow. "What brings you here today."

"I got you something," Hige said embarrassed as Shiromaru nudged him from behind hard.

"What is it?"

He pulled out a storage scroll and plopped it into her hands. "It's something I picked up in my travels. I thought that you would need this and well your birthday is coming up..."

"That's the great warrior to you," Anna snorted. "And thank you."

"No problem Songbird," he teased back. "I'll see you around right?"

"Sure. Oh and I was just wondering..."

"About what?" Hige stiffened.

"I know about Naruto's...tenant now. And I was wondering if..."

"I don't hate him," Hige said with earnestness that told Anna he was being sincere. "I don't. I mean I was scared of him but I've never hated him and now his my otouto."

"He's pack," Shiromaru agreed with a firm nod. "He's not an enemy."

"Make sure you, Shiromaru and Akira tell him that," Anna said poking her finger into his chest. "I mean it. He's worried you hate him because of his tenant."

"Really? Aw crap," Hige sheepishly said genuinely worried. "I'll find the kid and tell him. No way I'll let that stew."

"Yeah don't be an Elsa."

"No way, I'm not pulling an Elsa," Hige said giving her a firm look.

"He doesn't shut people out that's for sure. He's got a flapping lips that one," Shiromaru added giving him a wolfish look.

"Thanks Shiromaru," Hige snarked as he readied himself to jump off. "I appreciate it."

"Get out of here the both of you," Anna shooed them off. Hige grinned as he jumped off with Shiromaru following. She shook her head at their antics as she continued walking. As she walked she saw the Yamanaka flower shop was open and it was Kaede that was manning the store this time.

_It must be a slow day in the hospital, _she mused as she walked into the store.

"ANNA-CHAN!" Kaede collided with her as she glomped her. Anna smiled and returned the hug with enthusiasm.

"What on earth is it you goofball?" Anna said as she released herself from the embrace. "You just saw me yesterday."

"That's too long and you know it," Kaede teased before sobering up. "But seriously how are you doing? Naruto is okay?"

"He's fine, just getting his I.D. from what I've heard."

"Well that should be interesting to say the least."

"Knowing Naruto that could well be the case, so slow day?"

"Yes you could say that," Kaede said. "Actually I got off early to help out since Inoichi-san's daughter is getting her I.D. done too. He's taking her out to celebrate so I offered to watch for a bit before someone else comes in."

"Celebration eh?" Anna felt a tad guilty for the fact that she hadn't planned anything for Naruto save for going out to ramen. But then again Naruto was easy to please when it came to celebrations since he just liked hanging with her and her friends.

"Don't stress it," Kaede said noticing that Anna's nervousness. "Besides Chiaki is planning something."

"Oh?"

"Yes and I think she's getting Mikio involved."

"Mikio!?" Anna shouted excited at the prospect of his quite frankly amazing cooking. Akimichi Mikio was perhaps the best cook bar none that Anna had ever encountered even beating Gerda with his sheer mouthwatering delights...he even made chocolate treats for her for goodness sake! That was just amazing. This was going to be great! And yet even as she got excited she thought of another boy who wouldn't have anyone to celebrate with. Could she ask? She didn't want to be nuisance, she knew the feeling of being brushed aside for being a pest and didn't want to have a similar reaction.

"Earth to Anna," Kaede called out breaking Anna out of her pondering mood. "A ryo for your thoughts?"

"I was wondering if I could invite Uchiha Sasuke," Anna said as she fiddled with her ponytail and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a nervous habit she'd brought over from Arendelle that refused to go away.

"Whoa, now that's a tall order," Kaede said raising her eyebrows. "Uchiha Sasuke isn't one to accept sympathy."

"It's not a sympathy it's kindness," Anna countered. "I don't want him feeling alone. I know what's it's like being shut off for no reason."

"Well he's made it clear that he wants to be left alone."

"I don't care, he needs some companionship. What that piece of trash did to him was inexcusable."

"Oh no arguments from me about _that man_. He deserves all the scorn and hate he gets."

"I don't hate him," Anna shook her head. "He's not even on the rader because he's beneath my notice until I come into contact with him. I don't do the whole vengeance thing. It's an empty life."

"Tou-chan said that," Kaede said as she fixed up some flowers while Anna followed her around. "He'd know, he tried to get revenge before until Kaa-chan came in."

"True, so if it's all the same I'll at least ask. It's not like I'm asking for hugs or something."

"Oh so you're going to be like Orrafu..."

"Oh shut up and no I am not."

"Hello I am Orrafu and I love hugs!" Kaede teased and then glomped Anna again. Anna well used to her friend's teases braced against the impact so she didn't crash into any of the displays. Olaf...it was odd thinking of that. Olaf was a part of the past that Anna had brought with her once she'd come to Konoha. Well that and many other things...

"I'm going and you need to let me go."

"Fine," Kaede reluctantly let go and went back to work pouting. "Go to Sasuke-kun and try to open that door."

"I can only try," Anna said her mind briefly flashing back to another firmly closed door that never opened no matter how many times she knocked. "Where's the party?"

"Mikio's apartment I think."

"Well I'll see you there."

"You'd better be there, Uchiha or no."

"I will," Anna promised as she walked out of the store and into the streets to what she knew was Sasuke's apartment area. At the very least she could try.

* * *

Hige ran as fast over the rooftops as he could following Naruto's scent to his location with Shiromaru lending his assistance in case he lost it.

"He won't hate us," Shiromaru assured him as he jumped beside him. "He won't."

"I wouldn't blame him if he did," Hige countered shaking his head. "I mean we feared him for something out of his control."

"We made a mistake. Everyone does, but we made amends."

"Did we?"

"Little things but maybe not enough," Shiromaru sighed. "We can start really making _real_ amends here."

"Good cause I like that punk and I'd hate for him to hate us for our dumb fears," Hige nodded as he focused on his quarry...just a little bit further...

"There he is," Shiro said as the scent slammed into him. Looking down in the direction he was pointing with his nose at Hige saw Naruto walking down the street rubbing his head but looking awfully pleased with himself about something. Hige paused and then turned to Shiromaru and said: "Get Akira, I want the whole crew we can gather to be with us when we fess up."

"Right on," Shiromaru said as leapt up to find the others. Hige turned his attention back to the kid walking down the path and called out to him:

"Hey kiddo!"

Naruto looked up and his face lit up with a smile that was tinged with apprehension. He'd caused that fear. Well he was going to fix that quickly. "Hige-nii-san!"

"Hiya punk," Hige said smiling as he landed down on the ground. "What's up?"

"The sky." Naruto deadpanned.

"Ha ha ha ha, you know what I mean. Are you doing anything?"

"Not now," Naruto shrugged.

"Well follow me, we're going on a stroll okay? I've gotta to talk to you about something," Hige beckoned Naruto. "And Akira is gonna join us too. It's about your um...tenant."

"So you do-"

"Do I hate you? Nope I don't," he looked at Naruto directly when he said it. "Sure I was scared at first but I realized you weren't the Fox it was fine."

"So does Shiromaru...?"

"I'll let him answer it himself but I'll give you a clue and it's hard no."

Naruto relaxed and when he did his smile became more sincere and heartfelt.

"Akira and the others will say their piece as soon as Shiromaru comes..."

"I can assure you that I don't," Akira confirmed as he stepped into view along with his sister and her teammate, Yamanaka Ichika and Chiaki's boyfriend from Ichika's team Mikio.

"I don't either," Chiaki said giving him a soft smile. "I know you and the Fox are not one in the same."

"You're pack," Shiromaru confirmed. "You are family."

"Kid, you're one of the crew," said Mikio gently ruffling his hair.

"Sure are and we care about you," Ichika said with a smile.

Naruto looked overwhelmed at the the display but soon rubbed his eyes and smiled at all of them.

"Thank you," he said bowing deeply to them all.

"Glad we cleared that up," Mikio said rubbing his hands together. "Now let's head to my place. In celebration of you becoming a shinobi I'm making us some celebratory dinner and this was before your discovery of the reason before your situation...yes I'll even include some ramen."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT DATTEBAYŌ!"

* * *

Far away north and across the sea, a young woman with platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes dressed in the finery of her kingdom readied herself for her coronation. She held her hands forward as she was wanton to do when nervous or anxious while waiting for the call to enter into the room. She fingered a small pendent as she did so. That pendent was her good luck charm and the only thing left of her sister since she'd disappeared.

The soon to be queen to be sniffed as the thought of her sister passed in her mind before suppressing it as she learned to do over the years whenever she thought of her sister and things needed to be done. It helped keep the flurries down and control over her powers. It'd been a an inordinately long eleven years since she'd vanished without a trace that night. She blamed herself for the disappearance since it was because of her powers that Anna was ignored until it was too late. Even when Father and Mother tried to convince her otherwise she always felt deep down inside that it was her fault.

Ice started to creep into the area and she forcefully shoved her feelings aside which stopped the tide. She didn't need this. She could control this, she needed to since her parents were dead and now her people relied on her for leadership.

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let them know," she whispered as the door opened and the trusted servant Kai entered. She readied herself for the announcement. It was time...She just wished with all her heart that Anna was here with her so she'd be safe and with _her_. Even if she had to keep a distance from her at least she'd be safe here.

"Princess Elsa," Kai bowed his head. "It's time."

"I'm ready."


	6. Dinner and a Song

The apartment complex wasn't to hard to find whether Sasuke was there was another story. Anna sincerely hoped he was here because regardless if he accepted or rejected it. She wanted to make an effort to be nice and reach out instead of ignoring the issue. She raised her fist to knock on the door.

"Anna-san?"

Anna turned around and saw a rather haggard and dirty looking Sasuke staring at her from the end of the hall. He'd finished training evidently if the dirt was any indication.

"Sasuke-kun," she bowed to him. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to a dinner."

"Dinner?"

"It's a celebration of you guys graduating," Anna explained.

"Naruto's graduation."

"And yours as well," Anna corrected gently. "I don't mean to presume but I didn't want to leave you alone during this occasion."

"Your kindness is appreciated...but I must..." He hesitated looking a bit flustered. After a moment he composed himself and sighed. "I must admit..."

"If you don't want to go I won't force you," Anna cut in sensing that he was incredibly nervous. She'd learned from Kenta-tou-san on when to back down. "I was offering, it's not a order. If you don't want to go that's fine but the offer is still there."

Sasuke looked relieved at that relaxing his posture and nodded. "Then I can be there...for a bit. I must rest up for team placements tomorrow."

"Thank you," Anna smiled at him. "Don't worry it won't be that long because Naruto has to do the same."

"Good, please allow me time to clean up."

"Do you want me to wait outside?"

Sasuke looked mildly affronted and shook his head. "Inside, you can wait in the kitchen."

"Alright," Anna nodded as he pulled out his key and unlocked his apartment. Unlike Naruto and her apartment his was more spartan in decorations while Anna and Naruto's was a bit more chaotic. Another difference was that obviously the fact he had one bedroom.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I'll be clean shortly," Sasuke said as he almost but not quite rushed down the hall to freshen up. Anna wasn't expecting it to be like Obon so she wasn't expecting him to come out in finery. Anna leaned back and breathed relieved that he'd at least accepted. She could remember how her other attempts at reaching out to another were shunned...

_Past is in the past, _her mind chided her sounding just like Fumiko-sensei. _One must move forward. Don't dwell in the past. _

_Well it's hard not to when the same problems as before rear their head up,_ Anna countered herself her mind flashing to another young person with attachment issues...Although last she checked they didn't have a homicidal older sibling trying to kill them so Elsa had less of an excuse since again no homicidal sibling that massacred all their family members leaving her alone. She was still unsure to this day what she'd done to her to warrant the shutting out by her family.

So she considered it was for the best since it was that upbringing that up to the incident that led her here had happened since she didn't regret any of the experiences she had in Konoha. In fact she adored them. She just wished that...well it didn't matter now. She'd paid the price for her decision and while there were aspects she regretted she as a whole wouldn't trade them for anything.

Yes she'd lost two very important things but she'd gained quite a bit more and in end all benefited. She'd gotten out of a bad situation and inadvertently saved several others as well. Her parents could now could love and focus on the heir apparent for the throne. Not to mention they would not have to worry about the spare who caused trouble and mischief. Elsa got to be the best she could be without her obnoxious sister dragging her down or begging her to play when she needed focus or study or wanted to read. Besides she didn't care so it was a win-win for all...At least that's what she kept telling herself and maybe one day she might actually believe it.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure about going to a large gathering especially with Naruto being there. He normally preferred to be alone to focus on his training or to think about something that he needed. But Anna had very kindly invited him and he himself didn't have an excuse. Also she'd done what no one else managed or thought of. She gave him a choice in the matter which was actually the tipping point of the equation. Unlike others her willingness to allow him a choice was what convinced him to forgo his usual routine.

He had quickly grabbed some clothing and thrown himself into the shower. While he was pretty sure it wouldn't be a fancy function he would conduct himself in a manner befitting of an Uchiha especially an heir. Anna's friends were endurable and were polite enough that Sasuke could tolerate them for a time...Even Yamanaka Kaede whose example Sasuke wished her cousin and heir Yamanaka Ino would follow. Naruto's presence and antics would be taxing but with the others there it was possible for them to be somewhat behave...Maybe.

Finally after what felt like no time he was ready as he was going to be. He walked into the kitchen where Anna was waiting for him. She looked at him and smiled at him. Sasuke nodded to her as they walked out. Okay he could do this. He could behave if Naruto could.

* * *

"You did what?!" Hige howled as he laughed at the end of the story that Naruto told him. Akira looked embarrassed while the women were amused. Naruto smiled as he saw how the tale of how he taught the honorable grandson a new technique was taken.

"You'd better be thanking your lucky stars that Anna-chan hasn't found about this," Akira said shaking his head. "She wouldn't be amused."

"Well it's good for a distraction."

"Nothing more and won't work unless your target a pervert," Chiaki pointed out as she poured Ichika some tea. They'd all gathered in Mikio's apartment to have a dinner. Since Kaede knew about it she would tell Anna-nee-chan and bring her. Mikio being the cook was making sure the meal was prepared while Chiaki played host to them. Naruto had been the entertainment. Not that he minded since he was glad they didn't hate him. And aside from Kenta, Satoru and Etsuko he knew that they didn't now.

"Well I'll keep in reserve then," he shrugged.

"Hey guys," Kaede called as she entered into the apartment. "Anna's going to be slightly late since she's bringing in a stray."

Everyone snorted while Naruto was slightly miffed at his spotlight being taken away he wasn't too surprised. She did have a tendency to bring in others if she saw they were sad...that was how she adopted him after all so all in all he didn't begrudge her at all for it. It was her best trait.

"Who?" Chiaki asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Again not surprising since she had been nice to him. Sure he still considered a massive jerk but he wasn't a total monster since he was at least polite to Anna. The only one that wasn't was Emi formerly of Sasuke's fan club who'd forced her out once she'd made the massive mistake of calling her a filthy whore during an exercise. That'd earned her the ire of not only Naruto who'd nearly punched her until Iruka-sensei restrained him but _entire class_ was pissed off at her.

He remembered that Sasuke had screamed at her along with Chōji and Kiba. The ire so bad that she had to be pulled back to another class otherwise they would've crucified her. He could hardly recall Chōji one of the nicer students being that angry or even Sasuke when she'd done that. Kiba had savagely snarled at her and had sicced Akamaru on her. Well if Anna invited him then he'd behave...unless he acted all high and mighty then he'd show him...tomorrow when Anna was at work and he was assigned a team. Then he'd show him who was the best.

"Hey guys," Anna called out. "I brought a guest." Sasuke stepped into view and bowed to all present.

"I am sorry to intrude upon your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it," Mikio said as he walked out of the kitchen. "I am honored Uchiha-san."

"Another stray again Anna?"

"Oh hush Hige," she smacked him on the shoulder. "Be nice."

"Hey jerk," Naruto called gaining his attention. "You'd better be polite to my sister."

"Naruto, manners."

"Fine," Naruto huffed but he did see Sasuke offer a small nod of recognition which meant the message was received.

"Fortunately dinner is finished," Mikio said. "Chiaki could you help me bring it in?"

"Certainly," Chiaki got up and walked into the kitchen pulling out several platters of food placing it on a huge table including...

"SANDWICHES!" Anna shouted joyfully causing everyone save Sasuke to start laughing uproariously. Naruto held his sides as he laughed at his sister's love for her favorite food came through. If there as food that Anna loved as much as he loved ramen it was sandwiches both regular and open.

"What's a sandwich?" Sasuke looked over the meal with confusion.

"That," Kaede pointed to a small platter with sandwiches stacked up on top of each other. There was no guess on who'd be eating most of that to anyone that knew Anna. Well her and Mikio who actually liked the sandwiches as well. She'd gotten him into it as much as her.

"It's pieces of bread with various meats, cheeses and vegetables thrown together. Sometimes it's two pieces of bread on each other," Akira explained to Sasuke as they all sat down ready to eat. "It's something Anna-chan taught Mikio."

"And it's the best invention since vaccines!" Anna rubbed her hands gleefully as she looked at the platter with covetous eyes.

"Ha, no it isn't Anna-chan. That's chocolate." Kaede said with an exaggerated solemnness shaking her head in mock admonishment.

"Oh right, okay I stand corrected Kaede."

"Glad you gals agree, now let's eat. Itadakimasu!" Hige shouted as he dived into the meal.

Everyone else mimicked the phrase and soon all of them were eating the food with gusto. As per usual Mikio's food was wonderful but then again his mother was the head cook of the family owned restaurant that was on the Akimichi grounds so that was to be expected. The ramen while not as good as Ichiroku's was still very tasty and salty just the way he liked. The food was so good that even the Jerk tried one of the sandwiches even if Hige who sat closest to him had to demonstrate how it was eaten. As he eat he listened to Anna's friends while helping himself to another portion as well as eating a sandwich before Anna and Mikio eat them all.

"It's delicious Mikio," Akira complimented as he delicately put his chopsticks down and poured himself a drink. All of the drinks were non-alcoholic since it was Naruto's meal.

"Think nothing of it," Mikio said waving off the compliment. "I got help from Chiaki and Ichika."

"Someone had to help him," she shrugged as she brushed her slightly dirty blonde hair from her face. "It wasn't like Satoru was going to help. That lazy Nara couldn't be bothered."

"He's got a reason, he's busy with Etsuko and Yuudai on their mission and it's long term," Chiaki countered.

"Scouting I'm guessing?" Akira asked.

"Right," Ichika nodded. "Can't go wrong with an Aburame."

"I beg to differ."

"Typical Hyūga."

"Oi watch it."

"With all do respect to Chiaki," she held up her her hands as Anna give a mildly reproving glare. "Sorry Chiaki."

"It is not arrogance if the facts speak for themselves about our skill."

"Burn!" Naruto snorted.

"Shade thrown!"

"You both are morons," Shiromaru scolded them from his position looking up from his food. "Hige can't you keep your tongue?"

"Weren't you the one that encouraged me to speak up?"

"That's when you were younger and shy."

"Why you little-!"

"Guys," Anna interrupted. "No fighting now, this is for the two graduates." She gestured to Naruto who was more than used to their banter and then Sasuke who looked a little unnerved and out of place. Naruto felt slightly guilty for trying to provoke him before. He was trying and probably not used to big gatherings now.

"Indeed," Akira held up his cup and the others seeing Akira clearly the designated leader of this event soon grabbed theirs as well. "To Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, congratulations on your graduations. May you both become beacons for the Will of Fire and do you clans proud."

"Well done, Naruto and you as well Sasuke-kun," Anna added making Naruto smiled. Sasuke even relaxed and acknowledged it with a nod.

"To the new generation, long may they carry the flame of Konohagakure," Akira saluted.

"To the new generation, long may they carry the flame of Konohagakure." The others echoed as they clinked their glasses drinking their non alcoholic drinks in.

"Thanks guys," Naruto smiled at them all. "Seriously."

"It is our pleasure Naruto-kun," Mikio smiled back at him. This was the second best night. The first being a tie of when Anna told him she was becoming his sister when he was four and when he got his hitai-ate. He had friends and family around him. He was practically exploding with joy and happiness.

"Thank you for your kind words," Sasuke bowed stiffly before standing up. "But I must leave now, I have to prepare and rest for tomorrow."

"Very well," Anna stood up and bowed to Sasuke. "Allow me to at least walk you back since I invited you."

"No need," Sasuke waved off the offer. "You've done more then enough."

"I'll see you to the door," Mikio said standing up. "As the host I must see to your needs."

"...Fine," Sasuke sighed seemingly trying to oblige the host even though he looked like he just wanted get out. Naruto felt bad for Sasuke for a split second before becoming a little agitated on Mikio's behalf. Before he could snap about not being a jerk to the host, he felt Akira's firm hand on his knee squeezing it. The message was clear, don't push it. Naruto knowing that an outburst would just get him a scolding in this case crossed his arms and waited until he heard the door close definitely till he huffed.

"Jerk, he could've said bye at least."

"Feel fortunate that he even came," Hige said looking in the direction that Sasuke had left in. "That's kid's got a frozen heart."

"Given what happened to him can you blame him?" Ichika asked as she began gathering up the dishes.

"I guess not," Hige shrugged as he got up and began to help her.

"You guys need any help?" Anna asked.

"Nope," Kaede said as she joined into the clean up group. "In fact go home. We'll take care of the clean up. Naruto's got a big day tomorrow."

"I don't want to be..."

"You're not and never will be a burden," Kaede gave Anna a firm look. Naruto never understood why that look and phrase was so important and why Anna looked so grateful for it. Kaede and Anna had a deep personal connection that was completely different from his and Anna's that he couldn't get. But then again she'd been her first, best and closest friend. She was the first to come to him once Anna had started hanging around him so he allowed it. Maybe one day he'd understand why...

"Come on Naruto," Anna beckoned him. "Let's let the others clean up."

"Lazy," Hige teased before being smacked by Ichika. "OUCH!"

"You deserved that."

"Thanks again you guys," Anna bowed to them. Naruto smiled before Anna nudged him in the ribs.

"Oh!" He remembered his manners and bowed towards them as well. "Thank you so much for the meal and for the congratulations. I won't let you down and I'll definitely become Hokage dattebayō!"

"Come on Hokage-kun," Anna said pulling at him. She turned and gave a bow to them all. "Thank you all for your kindness. As they say in my old country: _Takk for din godhet."_

"_Ikke tenk på det. Vi bryr oss om dere to_," Kaede replied bowing to them beaming at them. "Now go home you dorks we'll take care of the rest."

"Naruto we're being shoved out," Anna teased as they made their way to the door.

"Oi, they can't do that," Naruto went along with the charade. "I'm the future Ho-" his proclamation was interrupted by a rather huge yawn. Anna chuckled softly as they reached the door and went outside into the night cold and quiet. As they walked back to the apartment in a sedate pace Naruto allowed his thoughts to drift from the team placements to the position of the stars in the sky.

"Hey Anna-nee-chan?" He pointed to a constellation. "What's that?"

"Thor's hammer or so the legends say."

"Bah I'll bet I could beat him," Naruto said as they entered into the apartment complex.

"Now that would be a match I'd love to see," Anna teased him as they walked up the stairs. "You versus a god of thunder."

"I could win."

"In your dreams," Anna playfully shot back as they entered the hallway and quickly made it to their apartment door. "Now let's get you to bed."

"Right..." A thought crossed Naruto's mind something he hadn't thought about until just now when she'd mentioned bed. It reminded him of the many times she'd tucked him into bed with a song... "Hey nee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...you know I'm a grown up now right?"

"Young adult by the standards of the village yes I know."

"So..." He trailed off before deciding to do his usual method. "Could you sing me like one more time? Before I become a proper shinobi with a team...Please?"

Anna smiled as they entered the apartment proper and removed their shoes. "Get ready for bed and I'll sing you one last time before you're a "proper shinobi" okay?"

"OKAY!" Naruto despite his tiredness ran off to his room and quickly changed into his pajamas complete with his hat and slammed into his bed. He heard Anna chuckle as she entered. She sat next to his head rubbing her pinky up and down his nose which made him giggle with happiness and began to sing: _"Der nordavinden møter havet, Det er en elv full av minne, Sov, min kjære, trygg og lyd, For i denne elven finnes alt, I hennes farvann, dypt og sant, Lig svarene og en sti for deg, Dykk dypt ned i lyden hennes, Men ikke så langt, ellers blir du druknet."_

"Great I'm gonna drown in a river of memories. Nice images to sleep to, I love you too nee-chan," Naruto stuck his tongue at her which made her laugh softly as she ruffled his hair fondly which made him giggle again.

"Go to sleep dummy," she teased as she got up and walked out of the room turning off his light. Normally Naruto would protest about being treated like a little kid but something about tonight just made it feel special and precious. He would do well tomorrow. He'd make those that cheered him on especially her proud. That was a promise and he never went back on his word. With that promise he feel asleep ready for what the next day would bring.

* * *

Norwegian translations:

Takk for din godhet- Thank you for your kindness

Ikke tenk på det. Vi bryr oss om dere to- Think nothing of it. We care about you two.

Der nordavinden møter havet, Det er en elv full av minne, Sov, min kjære, trygg og lyd, For i denne elven finnes alt, I hennes farvann, dypt og sant, Lig svarene og en sti for deg, Dykk dypt ned i lyden hennes, Men ikke så langt, ellers blir du druknet.-

There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found

In her waters, deep and true  
Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned **(AN: Why yes I just did recently see a movie with Elsa and Anna starring in it with this song in it...It's a good song despite the morbid ending for the short version.)**


	7. Team Placements and A Promise

It was early morning when Haruno Sakura woke up. She rubbed her eyes from the sleep as she looked over to her newly earned hitai-ate. Today she'd win Sasuke-kun's heart. She was sure today was the day that she'd do it. Nodding firmly to herself Sakura got ready for the day and what it would bring. Sure there was the possibility that she'd run into Ino-pig but Ino-pig had better watch out since she was now a fully fledged ninja and that meant that she was going to go places now.

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Kaa-chan!"

_Look out world here comes me. Shannaro! _She thought as she ran downstairs to eat with her family. This is was going to be a good day for her, she could just feel it.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with hazy memories of last night playing in his head. He'd been alright at the dinner and found himself relaxing in the company of the others until he'd a thought about how his parents would have toasted on him graduating. Then it had become too much and he needed to leave. As it was he was already pushing his limits of allowing people in. But despite the discomfort it was worth it. Now he just needed to find out who his group was. They wouldn't hold him back or drag him down. He didn't need that. He needed to surpass _that man _so he didn't useless drag along there.

_If I can get someone like Shino I'd be fine. Maybe a girl like Anna-chan too since she's competent in her field, _Sasuke thought as he dressed himself preparing for the day. He finally placed his hitai-ate on his head and nodded to himself. He was ready now. He wasn't going to hold back and he was going to get stronger and restore his clan's honor.

_Alright, here we go._

* * *

Naruto was overjoyed as he walked up to the Academy. He'd eaten a decent breakfast and had found a bento for him courtesy of Anna-nee-chan who'd gone into work early that day to compensate for her recovery day. After that he'd grabbed his things and headed to the Academy to hear the team placements. He was early so he was sure to get a good seat. If there was one thing that his sister had drilled into him it was the importance of why being early was a good thing rather then late. More battle space advantages and more likely to scout the terrain.

His entrance into the Academy was a quiet one until he got to his old homeroom and saw a few people sitting in their old seats waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up. It was of course slightly chaotic as a result so Naruto quickly walked in and found a seat unoccupied near a window. He then sat down and began drumming his fingers waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up allowing his mind to wander about who'd be his teammates. Anna-nee-chan was clear that teammates were essential to all shinobi. They meant the difference between life and death.

"You're here awfully early," Inuzuka Kiba commented as he walked up the stairs with Akamaru perched on his head tucked into his jacket. Naruto jerked up slightly startled at his appearance. "So I take it that you passed?"

"Yeah I earned my hitai-ate," he gesture towards his head. "Right now I'm waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up so I know what my team placement is."

"Oh cool," Kiba said disinterestedly as he began walking further up and away from him. Naruto resumed drumming his fingers once more. As he did so more and more people came into the room. Sasuke as per usually went and sat on the furthest seat away from everyone and nearest to the window in the back of the room. Naruto would have to applaud him since it was the best place for defense.

He choose the middle seat since from Akira-nii-san had mentioned that his attack set was more expansive when he'd mentioned that he could do a multiple Kage Bunshin jutsu meaning he could use things as a distraction and get out while Sasuke could used the back as cover and be able to fight through the pack should they be attacked. Not that they would be but that kind of thinking was good to practice in a safe environment so they could be prepared on the battlefield or so he said and Naruto trusted him. He allowed himself to zone out of the idle chatter as well as Ino and Sakura who caused a small fracas when they start up an argument about who was going to sit next to Sasuke. His biggest concern was the team.

"QUIET!" Iruka-sensei snapped gaining the attention of all. "Now then congratulations of becoming a shinobi. This is your first step into becoming a ninja..." Anna's friends had of course lectured him before he'd gone into the story about the importance of the village and what that entitled. But perhaps more importantly Anna had spelled it out for him before that.

_"Naruto you're fighting for the village,"_ she'd said when they'd gotten home from the hospital that night. _"You're main concern as one that wants to be Hokage is to protect all those around you and to carry out the Will of Fire. You must protect your teammates. They're your lifeline."_

_"What if they don't like me?"_

_"You fight for it, sure they'll always be that one guy but most will respect you provided you pull your weight. That's how it worked for me. Teamwork is essential for the mission."_

_"Okay...THEN I'LL BE THE BEST TEAMMATE THEY COULD WISH FOR DATTEBAYŌ!"_

That was his promise to his future teammates and he didn't go back on his word.

"Alright, I'll read out the team placements," Iruka-sensei said having concluded the lecture slash introduction to what being a shinobi entailed. "Listen carefully these will be your new comrades from now on. Team One..."

Naruto listened closely as he methodically went down the list of students per team. His name wasn't called up for the first six so that meant he was next or...

"Team Seven consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

So he was stuck with the colossal jerk?! Naruto frowned and crossed his arms but he remembered the promise he'd made. Okay so he didn't like the Uchiha but he would make it work. He wasn't going to go back on his word. Alright so he'd smooth things over with Jerkface and then he'd see if he could establish a rapport with Haruno-san. She in class wasn't too bad and to be honest he had a bit of crush on her once before Anna helped him realize that it wasn't going to happen. Unfortunately like most girls in the class she was a bit eager to please Sasuke. That would be difficult thing to work with but not impossible...

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Fuki bellowed interrupting the list. "WHY AM I STUCK WITH HIBACHI AND UMI WHILE BILLBOARD HEAD GETS SASUKE!"

Naruto pointedly ignored her and Iruka's response since it wasn't relevant to him. He looked over at Haruno-san who looked smug...oh boy this was going to be interesting. He was going to have a fun lunch make no mistake. Finally the teacher finished the call and dismissed them for lunch. Naruto quickly grabbed his bento and walked over to Haruno-san. She was gathering up a rather large bento obviously intending to share with...aw who was he kidding, it was probably for Sasuke.

"Haruno-san," he called getting her attention. While Naruto wanted to bellow out his name he'd asked for Akira-nii-san the best guy he knew for manners on how to approach future teammates. "Do you want to eat together?"

"N-Uzumaki-san," Sakura respectfully if a bit confusedly answered back. She was used to him yelling out things. Good then the approach was working.

"We're a team so we need to be bonding or at least getting along with each other," Naruto continued before Sakura could recover her wits and insult him for being too well himself. "I can get the je- Uchiha-san." He barely caught himself using the old nickname he'd given him.

"Would you?!" Sakura sounded starstruck in a way that made Naruto groan inside. This wasn't going to be easy. He turned and walked towards Sasuke with a resigned look that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"We're a team," Naruto said with gritted teeth. "So I was wondering if we could eat together."

Sasuke looked at him for a long time then peeked a glance of Sakura. Judging from his cringe he didn't like what he saw.

"Fat chance," Sasuke said gathering his bento and walking out. Naruto sighed as he turned back to Sakura who looked massively disappointed at Sasuke's retreat. She glared at Naruto as if he was responsible.

"This," he sighed as he settled into for a long lunch alone. "Is going to be a headache."

* * *

Hatake Kakashi looked down at the apartment that the Uzumaki's had made their own. It was chaotic filled with ninja tools, weapons and various knickknacks and other things that would've made any sort person with a sense of order cringe. And yet it felt like a home. A well lived in one at that. There was several various touches that made it clear. A photo of them having fun. Another of of Naruto standing proudly before a painted wall possibly an old prank. One of Anna in a training field when she was younger. A couple of more photos from various points in their lives including a team photo...

He picked it up and looked at the item. In it was a stern looking woman dressed in the now mostly deceased Uchiha clan robes complimenting the chūnin vest looking stern but her eyes were content as she gazed forward. Directly to her left in the front was a Hyuga boy dressed in a formal attire of the clan but it looked too big on him looking like he was trying to be the composed one but coming across as barely holding it together emotionally since he looked both terrified and excited. Beside him was a Inuzuka holding his puppy a little haphazardly since he was effectively being shoved aside by the enthusiasm of another teammate. Yet despite this he looked happy about his position and the puppy looked content as well having a happy puppy grin. Beside the boy was Uzumaki Anna looking enthusiastic and euphorically happy to be there. Her face was nearly splitting with a grin as she leaned forward with a victory sign as if was proclaiming her intent to the world.

Kakashi knew for a fact that Sensei would've liked her and her boundless excitement and tenacity. She was just like a younger Kushina, all she needed was some fiery red hair rather then the strawberry blonde that she sported in her pigtails and one would mistake her as being a long lost child of the Uzumaki clan. It was a perfect fit for her to be honest. Kushina would get along swimmingly with her as well due to their similarities as well.

"So," he said looking at the other person in the room, Sandaime Hokage. "This is your exiled princess?"

"She and I have taken the liberty to declare her royalty status as null and void both verbally and written form should the matter come up," Sandaime Hokage said placidly. "Her loyalty is absolute. Even Danzō would find no fault in her. Not that he knows about her royalty status which as far as I'm concerned stays an S-Level secret."

"Danzō would still have an issue her birthplace and how she came here."

"Both were hardly in her control."

"He'd disagree with that," Kakashi countered halfheartedly since he knew that that Hokage had a point. Her national origin wasn't his concern. She was loyal the Hokage had said and he'd seen it for himself. He was loyal so he'd keep her secret. Besides she'd earned that much through caring for Sensei's son. "So she's been caring for Sensei's son?"

"Since he was four and she found him alone. From what I've seen she's doing splendidly," Sandaime Hokage smiled as he looked down at the photo himself. "She's a credit to Konoha and has trained Naruto as well. I've said before and I shall say it again she truly has the Will of Fire."

"And Sasuke? What's his relationship with her?"

"She's attempted over the years to be kind to him. She's been kind enough to keep her distance and allow him space but she's helped him in little ways over the years. He's cordial with her and considering his usual behavior that's saying something."

"So she adopts random people?"

"No those she thinks need help. She's that kind of person."

"How has her heart not been harden?" Kakashi asked genuinely surprised. Those with that kind of compassion tended to become very broken individuals especially in their profession.

"She surrounds herself with people. They keep her grounded and her heart open. She shuts in when she has to but because she's grounded by the others she's able to keep her compassion."

Kakashi envied her. She was like Minato-sensei...not in battle prowess for sure but in heart. Perhaps one day she could reach a similar prowess in battle but in the realms of the heart she did have the advantage. Yes Sensei would love her.

"I trust training them won't be an issue."

"Of course not sir," Kakashi assured him. "I will ensure that they succeed."

_For you Minato-sensei and Kushina-chan. I'll do my best for your son. For Anna-chan I'll see who she is and how she fits in for myself._

* * *

"Oi Anna," Ichika leaned into Anna's cubicle. Ichika like most Yamanaka worked in TI in the Interrogation portion and often visited her during slow days for the both of them. She also was an aspiring seal expert. "Just heard from the grapevine that Hatake Kakashi is getting your brother."

"He's getting Hatake-san?!" Anna stared wide eyed at Ichika. Hatake Kakashi was well known among the ranks for his exemplary record and his prowess. Anna herself wanted to be just as good as him and wanted reach his level of strength. "They really got him?"

The Yamanaka chuckled and nodded. "Yes they've gotten Sharingan Kakashi."

"He's..." her voice trailed off before a thought occurred to her. She might not know him personally but the rumor mill about his habits was pretty prominent one of which was not encouraging or liked by her at all. "He's not going to be reading that smut in front of them is he?"

"_Make-Out Paradise_? I should hope not."

"He'd better not," Anna growled in a way that made Ichika laugh. "I'm already pissed that Naruto has been looking at smutty mags I don't need him reading that junk."

"But it's written by the great Sannin."

"Who by his own admission is a massive pervert."

"True," Ichika admitted. "So you going to lecture him?"

"I'll give him a chance and if Naruto reports it...Then I'll let him have it."

"And I feel bad for him now," Ichika snorted. "I wanna see his reaction to that."

"Oh you'll hear of it most likely. Call me old-fashioned but I don't like smut."

"That's fair."

"Anna-san?" One of her co-workers walked up to the cubicle holding out a stack of papers. "We've just gotten some messages from some of our spies in Sound."

"Right, I'll get on it."


	8. Final Assignment and Bonding

He was about to explode. Everyone had received their jonin sensei and had already walked off for introductions...Meanwhile he was stuck with two people that refused to work with him. Well one was being his usual standoffish self and one was too love struck to actually listen to him. This all meant that he wanted to explode and scream at the two of them for being such idiots. So what he did was tapping his foot and contemplating what pranks he could hypothetically do to this Hatake Kakashi without Anna finding out which was impossible since he would indeed tell her.

After a while that lost it's appeal and then began to sing a song that he'd often heard Anna sing around the Winter Solstice and Obon just to get his mind off of the annoyance...

_"Vil du bygge en snømann? Kom igjen, la oss spille og spille. Jeg ser deg aldri lenger. Kom ut døra. Det er som om du har gått bort. Vi pleide å være de beste kompisene. Og nå er vi ikke det. Jeg skulle ønske du ville fortalt meg hvorfor. Vil du bygge en snømann? Det trenger ikke være snømann..."_

"What is that?" Sakura asked looking over at him away from Sasuke for once. Naruto was tempted not to answer but then shrugged mentally. Some interaction was better then the silence that had been there before.

"It's a song," Naruto said. "My sister sings it on occasion like on Obon or during every Winter Solstice."

"Psh of course she would," Sasuke said with a practically an amused snort coming from him. Interestingly it wasn't a scuff as one would expect but a statement tinged with something that resembled...Could it be?

"You know her?!" Sakura sounded jealous. Naruto snorted at this. What did Sakura think? That Anna was competition? Sasuke firmly disgusted reaction was enough to tell her what he thought of that. Naruto was extremely amused by the prospect.

"She's my sister and she's like six years older then me," Naruto laughed. "So there's no way she'd be..."

"Wait," she said realization coming upon her face. "Your sister she's the..." Her voice trailed off as the unspoken portion became clear. _Foreigner. _With that unspoken portion now out in the air Naruto's haunches were raised and his laughter quickly cut off.

"Anna-nee-chan is a loyal shinobi of Konoha," he bit off not even bothering to keep his voice down. "And-"

"Sakura," Sasuke's sharp voice cut across his defense. She turned to him starstruck that he was addressing her directly. "You are a _fool _as well as _annoying._" He hissed those two words like a curse.

Sakura looked like she'd been struck and soon sat back down quiet and chastised. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a quiet respect for his defense of his sister. Then again Anna had been nice to him so it was to be expected that he'd been kind in his own way. He was a jerk yes but he had a sense of honor at least.

"Yikes, tough room," A man blithely commented. Looking down Naruto saw a wiry looking man with wild silver hair dressed in standard Konoha attire with a mask covering his face and his hitai-ate covering one of his eyes. His fingerless gloves back portion glistened as the metal plate hit the sunlight.

"Meet me up on the roof...provided you don't kill the girl," he said walking out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto quickly got up and walked towards the exit with Sakura following a little bit behind.

* * *

Sasuke was fuming still even when he reached the roof. How dare she? She didn't understand a thing about Anna-chan. To say such a thing. To infer that her loyalty was in question was affront to him due to his debt to her. She wanted any opportunity with him she'd squandered it royally. Well at the _very least _he'd give her the fact that she hadn't called her a whore. That was unforgivable to him and that girl had earned a black spot. But then again everyone had turned on her even if they thought of Anna-chan as a foreigner when Sasuke had snarled at her.

"Alright now that we've moved out of there let's get to know each other," Kakashi said as he sat on the opposite side of the divide. Naruto and himself were giving Sakura a wide berth in unison with their anger at the foolish girl.

"What...What do you mean?" Sakura looked a little disoriented by the question.

"You know names, goals, likes and dislikes. That sort of thing."

"I'll start," Naruto volunteered. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Anna-nee-chan, her friends, ramen and training. I don't like jerks that refer to my precious person as a _foreigner, _Jerks in general and also the three minutes it takes for ramen to cool. And my goal is to be Hokage, that way everyone respects me and I do my nee-chan proud dattebayō."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said once Naruto was finished with his speech. "I have many likes and dislikes but they're not important. I don't have a dream so much as a goal. I'm going to avenge my clan, honor my debts and kill...a _certain man._"

There was a chill in the air that Sasuke resolutely ignored as Sakura took her turn to speak up.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and I like..." she trailed off looking at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored the look and waited for her to finish up so they could be done and he could leave and prepare for what laid ahead. "I dislike bullies and..." She trailed off again this time gazing at Naruto who also ignored her. "Loud idiots. And goal is..." She trailed off crossing her arms. So no goals? Pathetic. He at least had an ambition and even Naruto had an end goal. She really was a fool.

"Good."

"Hey you didn't tell us anything about yourself," Sakura pointed out to Kakashi. Sasuke mentally paused and realized she was right. Alright she wasn't a complete fool but still fool.

"Well I'm Hatake Kakashi your jonin instructor...I have many likes and dislikes...and my goals are...well," he coyly said while giving them a sly look. Sasuke returned it was flat look of annoyance. He was wasting everyone's time.

"Alright now that's finished, listen up. We're going to have a test."

"A test?" Naruto asked. "But we passed the Academy test."

"That was to insure that you had the basics this is to ensure you have what it takes to be a shinobi. Thirty Three percent will fail and be sent back to the Academy."

"That can't happen," Naruto countered. "Teams can't be split like that without proper authorization or barring that an egregious criminal act on the part of a teammate."

Sasuke blinked with surprise that Naruto even knew that and Sakura's jaw dropped as well at the unexpected fount of information.

"I see you've been talking to Akira-kun. He's quite a stickler for regulations isn't he? That cheeky brat," Kakashi genuinely laughed at the remark. "I'm going to have to get him for that. But while you or rather Akira-kun are right technically well let's just say this test supersedes the rules in the case."

"So what's the test?"

"A survival test so meet me on Training ground three early tomorrow morning. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll barf." With that he jumped off the roof and away from the Academy. Naruto looked supremely annoyed while Sakura looked a little shell shocked. No matter. They wouldn't be a hindrance to him. He'd pass the test and get into shinobi corp. He got up and jumped off disregarding the others since they were now unimportant. He had a test to prepare for.

* * *

She was mortified. Not only had Sasuke-kun snapped at her but she'd been called a fool. It was the fool remark that really hit home since Sakura was quite proud of her intellectual prowess. Now there was a test and she wasn't prepared for it! But...She looked over at Naruto who was mutter irritably about jerk teachers and unexpected quizzes. She'd insulted him and his sister and while she unsure about Anna-san it was rather rude and presumptuous.

"Naruto-san," she called to him. "I'm..."

"Is this a bad time?" A very melodious voice asked. Sakura turned and saw an average height woman with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and her face was covered with several _scars. _She had quite a few on her face. A long one slashing across barely missing her left eye with another on her left cheek. All of this made her look extremely intimidating and quite frankly off putting. Sakura had never really noticed before namely because Naruto often left the Academy alone. This was his sister he spoke so fondly off?

"NEE-CHAN!" He shouted happily and glomped her which she returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Good to see you to doofus. So who's your friend?" She looked at Sakura who squirmed in place. This was the woman who held Sasuke-kun's high esteem. She to otherwise he wouldn't said anything otherwise. She put on her best face and bowed to her.

"Haruno Sakura, I'm Naruto's teammate."

"Uzumaki Anna," she said with a smile. "Honored to meet Naruto's teammate."

"Yeah I got her and the jerk. And that's not the worst of it. She called you a _foreigner,_" Naruto hissed glaring at her.

"I'm sure she doesn't know better so let it go," Anna soothed squeezing his shoulder.

"No," Sakura said. "He's right I did. I was wrong and I apologize for that. Forgive me." She lowered her head in shame.

"It's alright," Anna smiled at her. "Think nothing of it."

"Well it was still wrong of me," Sakura said shamefaced. "Ignorance doesn't excuse it. I wish I could make up for that."

"Maybe if you eat lunch with me we wouldn't be having this," Naruto interjected.

"Well we can have dinner together," Anna-san suggested. "If you don't object I wouldn't mind."

"Oh nothing too heavy, I'm on a diet," Sakura said.

"A...diet?" Anna-san looked at her as if she'd grown a new head. "What kind of diet? We've got all kinds of healthy foods at home."

"Including stupid vegetables," Naruto said with a grossed out expression.

"It's for losing weight of course."

"Losing weight..._vent hva_?! Are you serious?" Her gaze went hard. "Why would you want to lose weight? You're not morbidly obese."

"To keep your figure?" Now it was Sakura's turn to look at her with shock. Surely this was known? Ino-pig was on a diet as well so it couldn't be that unknown...

"Yeah no, you're eating healthy with us. You're a ninja now so you need as much food as you can to get stronger. Believe me if your training properly then you don't need to worry about food adding weight to you. Trust me I know this for a fact."

"But...but...Ino-p- I mean Yamanaka-san is on a diet as well."

"And she's wrong, dead wrong. You don't do a diet unless you need to lose weight. Akimichi's are exception but even with their excessive eating they still maintain a healthy body weight. Let me tell you something, you're body weight will take care of itself what with the work out that you'll put yourself through and if you eat well you won't have to worry about excess fat," Anna-san said. "Come on you can eat with us."

"Nee-chan you invite everyone to food," Naruto teased getting ready to leave.

"Well Naruto is good way to bond. So what do you say Sakura-san?"

"Certainly I'll come with you to eat," Sakura said with a smile even if she was confused with the put down on her diet. It just didn't make sense to her but for now she'd follow them. Besides if it worked then she'd definitely use this advice and it wouldn't hurt. _I can figure out how to be better with Anna-san's help so that way Sasuke-kun will acknowledge me. This is foolproof. Shannaro!  
_

* * *

Anna looked at Naruto's teammate as they walked in the village. She was slightly taller then Naruto with long pink hair a big forehead and emerald eyes. She was wearing a very clean qipao with a circle on the back with black shorts. She looked like she was going for a fashionable look which was fine since she that there were plenty of kunoichi like Ichika and Chiaki that made it work but she had distinct impression that she was woefully under prepared on what a ninja meant. Perhaps that could be corrected and she'd get the message...at least she hoped so. Otherwise she was in for a very rude awaking like Aki or Emiko from her class...

"So what are we eating?" Naruto asked interrupting her train of thought.

"Well I was thinking of making some beef teriyaki with some fried rice. As for tomorrow's breakfast I thought sandwiches since I know that you need the energy for tomorrow but need something fast..."

"He said no breakfast because we'll barf."

"Very well that can be lunch," Anna said.

"Sandwiches?" Sakura as expected looked confused. "What's a sandwich?"

"You'll see tomorrow if you come to us for lunch," Naruto said with a sly smile. "It's nee-chan's favorite food...well aside from chocolate."

"And it's delicious I'll have you know," Anna ribbed Naruto who quickly elbowed her back. She dodged and playfully grabbed him into a headlock that he squirmed trying to free himself from. It was no use since Anna had a good grip on him. Sakura looked on with shock and slight amusement. It didn't take them long to reach their apartment and for Anna to notice that a few of the security seals given to them by Ichika had been reset. That was worrisome. She walked in first allowing the two younger ones some space. Beside her team photo was a note written in Sandaime's hand.

_A thousand apologies for the intrusion. I felt it best get Ichika to lower the seals..._Ah that's how she knew. _And let us in. Rest assured nothing was moved or taken. I ensured this myself. _

"Could've asked Hokage-sama," she sighed fondly as she put the note down. She looked behind and saw the two kids milling about looking awkward.

"Alright now," Anna said once she'd pocketed the note. "Get comfortable and dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh and guys...when did Kakashi-san say to show up."

"At the creak of dawn," Naruto answered.

"Get there an hour late."

"EH!?" The two of them stared at her with shock. Anna shrugged.

"He's notorious for being late. So if he says show up at dawn that chances are he'll show up an hour or two late. So my suggestion is this either get there on time and practice your techniques or get there an hour later when he shows up. Seriously. I mean you'd think being a former ANBU he'd learn punctuality but no."

"He was in ANBU?"

"Yes Naruto he was so whatever he has planned it's going to be unexpected as well as unconventional."

"Do you have any advice Anna-senpai?"

"Teamwork," Anna said plainly. "Remember what Akira-nii-chan told you?"

"Your team is your life, protect them at all costs," Naruto dutifully recited. "Discard them at your own peril. And besides you've told me how Akira-nii-san, Hige-nii-san and Shiromaru have saved your life countless times."

"So...What about Sasuke-kun?"

"Convince him that it's better to work as unit rather then a one man squad. But most of _all...don't push._ He doesn't like being shoved into things."

"Okay..."

"So Sakura-san," Naruto looked over at her. "You willing to work with me?"

"I-Sure," Sakura nodded. "We'll do it."

"I'll work on the jerk."

"HEY DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN THAT!"

"Sakura-san," Anna jumped in the middle of the argument. "He knows of that name and it's fine by him. Leave it be."

"But he's..."

"Can handle himself and doesn't not need to cuddled," Anna countered before Sakura could finish. "He's a big boy and he doesn't need or want pity."

"In fact you want to know a way to impress him? Hard work and dedication to shinobi lifestyle. He doesn't want a burden but an asset. He needs comrades not admirers," Anna said.

"Oh," Sakura breathed looking thoughtful. "I-I'll keep that in mind senpai."

"Good because you'll need it," Anna said as she turned towards preparing the meal. "Now let's work on your team work by helping me cook."

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"And also no fighting. You can work out your differences but I will intervene if it escalates."

"Yes senpai."

"Okay nee-chan."

"Very well, let's begin."

* * *

Keiko Laichi on outside was stolid and calm. Inside she was squirming. She wasn't expecting an audience with the freaking ruler of this land. Her adoptive brother beside her drew a sharp breath as the monarch entered.

"Problem?" Nothing could go wrong here. This was their only chance. Well either that or join up the rebels. Much as she supported the cause she wasn't willing to go against Karatachi Yagura no matter how much of a tyrant he might be

"Seems there's a change in power. I was expecting a King Agnarr. Not a Queen."

"Will it be an issue, Nikorasu?"

"It shouldn't be," he shrugged his body language showing how stressed he was.

"Henne Majestets Dronning Elsa."

"_Her majesty Queen Elsa," _her mind quickly translated. She having been taught the proper protocol kneel as did the others in her entourage. This had to work. They were village less shinobi and right now Arendelle had the luck of being unoccupied. So it was here or bust as far as she was concerned.

"Your majesty," she replied in stilted Norsk that Nikorasu had taught her trying to hide her sharpened teeth from her. "I am Keiko of the Laichi clan. I humbly ask for shelter and asylum from our foes."

"Our Minister of the Interior says you have a proposal to make to us. What would that be?" The Queen looked at her with a considering eye that Keiko could appreciate even if it was slightly skittish in nature. Understandable, she hadn't been confronted with shinobi before and besides she'd seen worse in the Mizu daimyo's palace. So she filed for further information and continued on with her pitch.

"I do." _Okay here goes. _"We're shinobi your majesty. Our trade is defense of a nation, guarding, and more disagreeable aspects of politics. The fact of the matter is that the landscape of military and body guarding is changing now. So we offer our services in exchange is a small portion of land for us to live in."

"Just your services?" The Queen's eyebrow raised.

"And taxes if need be." Keiko winced inwardly at the concession but she was desperate at this point. She and her group needed a homeland to call their own where they could have legal protection and best of all due to it's unknown status as of now they'd be able to hide from the Hunter nin squads that would've tracked them down by now. This was a matter of survival now since their crew consisted mostly of lower to middle caste members and some that had kekkei genkai abilities. They made a quite tempting target.

"Tempting as it might be what else would you offer Arendelle?"

"Medicine and technology," Keiko said immediately knowing that would sweeten the deal. She'd already wowed the Minister so it wouldn't be too hard to wow her most likely. "We have a vast knowledge of the medical field, engineering and new technology that would help your country advance far past it's neighbors like say Weselton. It would give your kingdom quite an advantage."

"If I may speak your majesty," the Minister pipped in. "And say that they speak the truth I've seen the technology first hand. It is quite advanced. Unlike anything I've seen before."

"We..will see it for ourselves and make that determination."

_Good at least she's interested. _

"I assure your Majesty it will be worth your while," Keiko assured her brushing back her dark brown hair with pink highlights from her face. "We are not duplicitous and have no ill intent." _Unlike another that would like the other splinter cell of that Hoshi clan who teamed up with that freak that we saw. _She was thanking all the deities that living in Mizu had taught her how to survive. Any other fool would've been drawn into the plot but her group wasn't now if she played her cards right they'd get a home with protection and in turn they'd prosper as well. It was a winning scenario for all invested. "If you will but follow me I shall show you what we have to offer."

"Very well, show us."

* * *

Norwegian Translations:

Vil du bygge en snømann?

Kom igjen, la oss spille og spille

Jeg ser deg aldri lenger

Kom ut døra

Det er som om du har gått bort

Vi pleide å være de beste kompisene

Og nå er vi ikke det

Jeg skulle ønske du ville fortalt meg hvorfor

Vil du bygge en snømann?

Det trenger ikke være snømann-

Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why

Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman...


	9. Brainstorming

Cooking was actually fun with Anna-senpai. Sure Naruto could be obnoxious at times but she mitigated the instances in which he was truly annoying. She often did the same technique which gave the impression that she was doing it show how to deescalate a situation. She observed and noted it for future reference least she and Naruto start up. The food itself actually tasted a lot better then she thought as well and Anna-senpai insisted that her portions be big or at least bigger then usual.

As she eat she thought about what she'd said about being an asset to the team. It was something that she hadn't really thought about before. Before she assumed that she'd be a ninja and then Sasuke would fall for her and all would fall into place. From what Anna-senpai indicated it seemed not to be the case and was now giving them a lecture as they finished up the last of the meal. Naruto seemed to hang on every word coming from her

"The world of ninjas isn't kind to fools," Anna-senpai said as she sipped some tea having finished her meal. "You must be the wiliest to survive."

"Not the strongest?" Naruto asked as he ate the last of his food and put down his chopsticks.

"No, strength is good up to a point but it can only get you so far. One must adapt to their particular strength and use it to your advantage."

"So is there no point in getting strong?"

"Strength is good for the short term," Anna-senpai amended. "But in the long run while strength can do a bit it's the smarter ninja that live to tell the tale. Take Yondaime for example. He was the Yellow Flash, the best sealer in a generation and Hokage. You know how and why he got so good? He worked on his wits and might. With those two he took the world by storm. Same goes for Sharingan Kakashi. He wouldn't be alive if he wasn't crafty enough to work. That's what you two need to do."

"So...brains and brawn?" Naruto mused looking like he'd been told a great secret.

"Exactly, you think smarter while hitting harder."

_Think smarter,_ Sakura thought to herself. _I wonder...Could we...?_

"Senpai," Sakura breathed as an idea came to her mind. "Is it possible that we can head for the site early? To scout out the terrain?"

"That's up to you," Anna-senpai shrugged. "What you two do is up to you. I can only advise not intervene since it's about your team and sensei."

"Why would we go early dattebayō? Nee-chan said he's well known for being late. I'd say we show up later."

"Ninja rule 14: Always be aware of your surroundings. Maybe if we scope out the place we can get a better feel for what he'll do...and...set up some traps?" The last portion had been improvised on the spot as a stream of consciousness was going about in her head.

"OH THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"But...We need to tell Sasuke-kun," Sakura continued as if the last portion had been planned. "He needs to know this." _It'd be really bad if I tried to impress him after leaving him out of the loop. I need to impress him not upstage him._

"Um...Okay fine we'll tell him," Naruto said getting up from the table. "You wanna come?"

"Actually she can stay with me," Anna-senpai interjected. "I need to speak with her privately. Kunoichi business."

"Got'cha Nee-chan," Naruto nodded as he headed towards the door. "I'll be back."

She wanted to protest but she got the distinct impression that it wouldn't be well received or granted. She watched as Naruto left and then turned back to Anna-senpai. She leaned back into her chair and sigh.

"You have a crush on Sasuke yes?"

"Of course," Sakura answered boldly. Perhaps this was when she could dispense some romantic advice? "I love him."

"No you don't," Anna-senpai countered shaking her head. "You're _infatuated_ with him. There's a big difference between the two. Love is putting the needs of others such as your lover before your own. Infatuation is based upon what the person makes _you_ feel not what another is feeling."

"But-but I want to be his wife," Sakura whimpered feeling a little depressed at the dressing down.

"That's a pretty big commitment," Anna-senpai said sagely calmly sipping her drink. "Not one to take lightly. There are other ways of doing that then going into a profession that demands not only getting someone's hands dirty but a sense of duty and sacrifice. You see Sakura-chan, being a shinobi is one of sacrifice. Either for the village or for the team or for your family. You can't just join this on a whim. It takes serious commitment and a sound mind."

"In fact," she continued on. "You wanna know why I became a shinobi?"

"Why did you senpai?"

"Because I was saved from slavery by a ninja named Jiraiya-sama."

"One of the Legendary Sannin?!" Sakura jumped at the name. He was one of the most famous ninja to come out of Konoha and the most prestigious...wait did she just say that she was a slave?!

"You were a slave?!"

"Yes I was saved by the legendary Sannin and yes I was temporarily a slave. He inspired me to become a ninja so I too could protect others from that awful practice and other threats,"" Anna-senpai nodded her eyes lost in memories. "It happened was when I'd just turned seven years old. I was picked up from wandering the streets of Bykle of my old country and taken away then sold off to a a group of men that were...shall we say a bit fond of needles...and experiments or at least the person the leader was trying to impress was so he emulated him."

Sakura's jaw dropped as various things...various things that she hadn't even considered when being a ninja slammed into her mind. They'd of course learned of various things that a shinobi might deal with especially in the Black Market or dark Underworld. Some if not all of it was watered down obviously but since Sakura had a curious mind she researched the work in an attempt to further her knowledge...and there were sometimes she wished she didn't because some of the things mentioned in some of those materials made her sick to her stomach even though it wasn't mentioned in graphic detail. She'd shut away those things and now they were slamming into her psyche.

"I was lucky and crafty enough to sneak out before it got too heinous...even if consist of running into a local brothel and begging for help. Fortunately the Madam took pity on me and got Jiraiya-sama's attention. After I'd explained what was happening he got back up who freed the others. The man was killed in the attempt so there was that. Afterwards I swore that I'd be like him and the others who saved me and the kids in that situation."

"That's..."

"Horrifying? Yes it was, but such is our lives as defenders of the village. We deal with the shadows and the dirt. It's not nice or easy. So if you _truly _want to do this it has to be for a better reason then to impress some guy. Believe there are easier ways of doing this then dragging yourself into this."

"I...see," Sakura said her head dropping as she really thought about the things that Anna-senpai had described.

"Now you don't have to decide now on why or what you want from being a ninja, that'll come in time but it is something to think about. Remember that when you're tempted to coast or crush over a boy that has far too much on his plate as of now," Anna said as she gathered up the dishes leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

This...wasn't what she was expecting at all. But...it was something worth thinking very hard about. Would it be worth it? She wasn't sure but...she thought back to her Academy days. Was she going to throw away all that hard work? No. She would be a ninja. A good one. She looked over at Anna-senpai. She would follow her lead. Maybe not her motivation but she'd do as she did. Perhaps Sasuke-kun would see her as an asset instead of a hindrance. That was a start.

* * *

Naruto sprinted as fast as he could go to the training grounds. He knew that the jerk would be found there. It was just something that the guy did when confronted with something. Sure enough he heard the sounds of a kunai striking a target and as he looked in he saw Sasuke was practicing his throws.

"HEY JERK!"

Sasuke's head snapped over to Naruto with a scowl.

"We're going early and setting up some traps."

"Why?"

"It was Sakura-san's idea. I think she's got a plan to get Kakashi-sensei."

He was silent for a time before nodding and stowing his kunai in his pouch. "I'm coming to see where they're placed."

"Fine but don't give them away or get in our way."

He nodded curtly as he turned around to trek back to the apartment so he could get Sakura-san with Sasuke following him closely. The walk was silent with Sasuke thinking about...whatever was on his mind while Naruto contemplated what his sister had said. Crafty? He could be that. After his pranks were a testament to how he could be crafty and sly. So combining the two? He'd do it. He wanted to become Hokage so he'd have to work twice as hard to get his way.

Besides he knew that she spoke from experience. She was the crafty one and why not? She taught him quite a few tricks and was a good shinobi as well. Now it was just a matter or working with the Jerk and Sakura. He'd do it and he was pretty sure that as long as the Jerk behaved himself or Sakura kept her focus then things would work.

* * *

Anna hated breaking the news like that and shattering her childish fantasies. She felt like a big jerk is she was completely honest but it was a something that she felt needed to be done. She couldn't go into this work with that kind of goal in mind. That screamed issues later in the road like what happened to with Aki and Emiko. While she got the impression that Sakura would've risen to the challenge she figured that the least she could do was give her a heads up so telling the abbreviated version of the story was the next best thing.

What she didn't mention was how Jiraiya-sama called for back up not only because of the nature of the call but because they needed a Yamanaka, Kenta-tou-chan, to read her mind and translated for them since they literally had no way to communicate with her since they didn't know her language. She remembered screaming at them in her old tongue for them to save the others from those men. The screams of those others captured by then minion of Orochimaru echoing in her mind for a very long time making her during the experience and for some time after cry out in fear quite a few times for Elsa, Mother and Father to save her...Especially for Elsa.

She'd also neglected to say that it'd taken several days of work for the team but they did indeed do it. She could remember the frustration and absolute fear she'd felt during the trial and swore that she would train as hard as she could so no other child would feel that as much as she was able to. Fumiko-sensei later had told her she couldn't save everyone but she still made an effort to save who she was able to and for the rest she endured. That was shinobi did. They endured. She'd maybe one day tell full details to Naruto first and then others of his team if they got close enough...It was the least she could do.

"So..." Sakura said walking over to where Anna was. "I was wondering how did you...? How did you survive being a shinobi? You have no clan and you aren't even from Fire Country. If I want to contribute to the team I need to learn as much as I can."

There was no mention of the crush but she was sure that Sakura still harbored it. Still she wasn't one to turn down an honest request. Perhaps in time that infatuation would dead down...or mature into something else. She'd see.

"By being craftier and quicker then most," Anna answered. "Then again it's helped since I've got a Raiton release complimented by quite a few Suiton techniques."

"Raiton? Suiton?"

"They're two of the five elements," Anna explained. "There are five elements that ninja use in battle. Water, fire, earth, lightening and wind which are known as Futon, Katon, Suiton, Raiton and Doton respectively. Those are the basic elements and are used for attacks. Now you don't find out about your element until you become a chunin so I wouldn't suggest you looking for your element just yet."

She held up her hand and channeled a bit of her lightening into her finger tips causing them to spark a bit making Sakura oh and awe at the display. She smiled even as a extremely faint voice that for some strange reason sounded like her in her head for some reason chanted: "_Do the magic El-"_

_"Whoa!" _Sakura looked dutifully impressed. "That's amazing!"

"It's a good technique and pretty fun one too. Mind you it's not Chidori or Raikiri but it's pretty cool."

"Chidori? Raikiri?"

"Two of Hatake Kakashi's signature moves. In fact they say that Raikiri able to cut actual lightening in half."

"Huh?! How we supposed to pass his test if he's that strong?!"

"By being crafty," Anna said with a sly smile. "Think outside the box. He's a jōnin yes but he can be fooled just as easily as a genin. It's just matter of seeing an opportunity and capitalizing on it."

"Like a prank?" Naruto asked as he entered the room with Sasuke-kun in tow.

"Exactly like that."

"So we set up the traps like it's a prank in the field before he gets there."

"He'll be there before us," Sasuke-kun countered.

"Um Sasuke-kun according to Anna-senpai Kakashi-sensei is very tardy."

"How tardy?"

"Try like an hour to several hours late," Anna interjected. "Give or take."

_**"Several hours?!" **_Both Sakura and Naruto bellowed.

"Well you've got a reputation like Hatake-san then you can get away with that kind of crap," Anna answered their unasked question.

"What I want to know is how he got the Sharingan..."

"Sharingan?" Sasuke-kun snapped looking at Sakura with and intense look that unnerved her. Time to intervene.

"Sasuke," Anna intervened. "Focus on the mission and don't be so intense. Not everyone can handle that, okay?"

Amazingly Sasuke back down letting out a breath. It was odd on how much she commanded his respect. But the again she didn't often flaunt it and gave him space. That might've been a big reason for it. She watched them go into the living leaving her to finish up the clean up. Now it was their show. She'd pip with advice if asked. After all those dishes weren't going to do themselves.

* * *

He breathed in out as he listened to Sakura's half baked plan. Anna-chan was right. He'd interrogate Kakashi later on how he got his Sharingan. He'd keep it in mind during the planning since that changed quite a few things he assumed. Concentrate on how it affected things now not how it got there. _That man _had taught to be in the moment and while he loathed that creature's guts he was correct. Sometimes a monster was right on occasion.

But getting back to Sakura's plan. It was a good idea...but it had quite a few faults such as he could easily disable them or just bypass them. But still with all that said Sakura surprising had the makings of a good plan. All that it was lacking was the details. That Sasuke could fix soon enough.

"So you're saying that we booby trap the field depending on the task?"

"Well it's an idea but the basic premise is that we scout out the field and get a feel for it. Also we can arrive late when he does..."

"No. Anna-san could get away with that but we lack the clout to do it. We get there on time and we'll scout the terrain."

"And train?" Naruto asked. "We could do that too. You in case something goes screwy with the plan right?"

"Shrewy?" Sakura stared at him.

"You know...oops?"

"If we work together we won't have an 'oops'," Sasuke countered.

"Hey I'm saying is all," Naruto huffed crossing his arms. "Nee-chan says always be prepared for the worst."

"Amazing you actually listen to me on occasion," Anna-chan called from the kitchen where she was doing clean up. They'd moved their unofficial brainstorming session into the living area. Sasuke and Naruto were siting next to each other while Sakura sat on the other side looking slightly disappointed. Sasuke ignored the longing looks at first but what he noticed to his relief was she stopped after briefly glancing at Anna-chan. That was another thing he owed her. If only others would follow her example...

"Oi I listen to you dattebayō!" Naruto shouted back with a glare.

"Need I remind yourself of the Hokage Mountain debacle Naruto?"

Naruto looked like he wanted to protest but soon crossed his arms with annoyed air. Sasuke smirked on the inside. It was nice to see their banter.

"Well okay we'll work on who is assigned where when we got there. Sound good?"

"Hm," he sighed his approval while Naruto nodded.

"In case you need a translation that means okay in Sasuke-ese."

Sasuke mock glared at Anna-chan who mock apologetically smiled at him.

"Alright," Sakura said sounding a bit flustered. "So we'll meet up early tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good."

"Good by me dattebayō!"

"Alright we'll see each other tomorrow then."


	10. Traps, Nicknames and the Past

The new day was wet with dew when Naruto arrived. He'd been so excited that he wasn't able to sleep. Instead he cataloged and organized his traps to perfection. Now he was pulling them out and looking over the training ground. Forested such was expected. He wasn't sure why there were three poles there but that was okay he could accommodate for them. He gave another cursory glance to the landscape before diving into the bag careful not to cut himself on some of the sharper instruments. Beside him he vaguely heard two people approaching him. Looking up he saw it was Sakura-san and the Jerk. Sakura looked moderately aware while the Jerk was scowling as per usual.

"Good grief Naruto," Sakura commented as she noticed the amount of materials he'd brought along with him. Sasuke silently trailing behind her keeping a lookout for Kakashi-sensei. "Are you planning on booby-trapping the entire training grounds?"

"Uzumaki Shinobi rule 2. Always be prepare. Nee-chan always says it's better to be overstocked then lacking," Naruto replied as he shook out the last of the supplies.

"What kinds of traps do you have?" Sasuke leaned over giving his stock an appraising look.

"Some standard trap and trip wires, makibishi, some noise makers and few of my own design."

"Keep the custom ones," Sasuke said as he started gathering up some of the more common ones. "You've got a better idea on how they work. Sakura and I should take the common ones and scatter those around along with the ones we've brought as well."

"Wait a second, who's going to watch out for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "If Kakashi-sensei shows up of us setting up then we'll have wasted our time."

A silence descended upon them as they tried to think around this unexpected obstacle until an idea struck Naruto. Oh man he was an idiot! He had the perfect solution.

"I'll do it!" He shouted shattering the silence. He looked over and saw their confusion.

"Or at least my clones will," he amended. "They can transform into us and then we can hide and set up traps."

"Can they handle that? Wouldn't he see through that?"

"He doesn't know our abilities," Sasuke shook his head at Sakura's questions. "So it's good idea for now. If we finish and he hasn't shown up we'll dispel the clones and practice."

"What if he does?" Sakura asked once again being the devils advocate. "He could split us up if he wanted to."

"How?"

"Think about it Naruto, he could easily make us turn against each other by playing to our weaknesses or a newness to working with each other...I wonder if that was the point of asking us those questions..."

"He's ANBU so it's not out of the realm of possibility," Sasuke agreed. "No wonder he was so vague."

"Well I'm not gonna turn on you guys. You're my teammates and that's not what teams do...no not even on you Jerk," Naruto sighed glaring at Sasuke who gave him an appraising look.

"Nar-" Sakura cut off her protest as she caught sight of Sasuke's returning disinterest look. "Can't you think of a better nickname? One that's less offensive or rude?"

"Well okay I've got a few on standby...Fanboy? Duckbutt hair?"

"How very original," Sasuke deadpanned as he cross his arms.

"Alright fine it's not my best work...um let's see...I got it!" He snapped his fingers. "You're Jōtun!"

"What's a Jōtun?"

"A big frost giant. Think a Yuki-Onna only bigger and both men and woman. Kinda like an ice oni."

"So if I'm a frost giant does that make you?"

"A kitsune duh!" He smiled at the in-joke that he knew the others wouldn't get. He couldn't wait to tell his sister his new nickname. Hige-nii-chan would have a field day with it.

"...That's appropriate," Sasuke grudgingly snorted. Sakura smiled at this and then turned to Naruto.

"Well what would mine be?"

"I'd have to think about it," Naruto tactfully deferred. He wasn't familiar with her so he couldn't say what she would be in the nickname category. Right now being neutral would be a good idea now. He turned back to distributing the materials. Sasuke gave them a quick look over before adding quite a bit of wire to considerable amount that he'd already had. Sakura seemed to be taking more traps then wires.

"Well you're thinking about that let's set up these traps," Sasuke said as he turned to the fields. "I'll take the left side."

"Fine I've got the center. My traps are unique so if he takes the obvious route then it'll hit him hard."

"Then I'll do the right," Sakura said.

"And here's the lookout, I've got this! **Tajuu Kage Bunshin**!" Three Naruto's appeared before two transformed to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Okay you know the drill?"

"Yup!" Naruto!Sasuke chirped back to him with Sasuke's voice which sounded weird and sort of off. "Don't worry boss we've got this."

"Don't. Ever. Make. Me. Sound. Like. That. Again," Sasuke bit out sounding irritated.

"Look Jōtun I can't help how they act," Naruto shrugged secretly amused at his annoyance. Aw man this was goldmine of ideas right there. "Now how about we get moving before someone notices the doubles."

"Fine let's go," Sasuke said as he jumped off. Naruto and Sakura followed a split second later. He jumped just outside the clearing into a tree and set up his bait. It was a noise maker and obvious one too. That of course was the point since it was supposed to be scornful bad. He was an Academy graduate and the dead last to boot. They'd expect a bad lure. What they wouldn't expect would be what came afterwards. Naruto giggled evilly as he continued to set things up. This was going to be good.

* * *

Sakura at first put up a typical trap formation as taught in the Academy until she realized...he'd know them. She cursed herself as she readied to take the traps down. _Wait a second, _she paused. _I can use this. _ Yes she could. No she didn't have to be a trap master as Naruto seemed to be but there was something that she could do. She could make functional traps with a twist. She set up a standard log swing trap only she stuck several of her shuriken into it making into spike-y tree trap for a start.

Then she moved on to make a pretty sloppy looking snare trap with an extra portion she was sure that would make it more difficult to avoid. She smiled with approval. As she made another she started to think of scenarios in which Kakashi-sensei would run into during his missions and tried to adjust as best as she could with the limited resources and materials as she had. _Think unexpected. He's going to expect textbook perfect so...perhaps make them sloppy looking and yet competent? Yeah that's an idea.  
_

An asset not a burden. That's what she was going to be. She'd show them all. She'd woo Sasuke-kun without being annoying or a dead weight. Sure dealing with Naruto could be a pain but it wasn't so bad now that she knew him and his sister too. She'd do this. She had too. Sakura looked up at the sky and to her shock she realized it was mid-morning almost noon now.

_Wow, the time really passed by,_ she thought a bit shocked at the sudden shift in time. In the distance she heard a shout which caused her to stiffen.

_Oh that can't be good, _she thought as she pulled out her kunai and jumped into the shadows...wait Naruto and Sasuke-kun! Who was going to warn them? Sakura debated on who to warn. Her first instinct was Sasuke-kun but Anna-senpai's words resonated in her mind. _Give him space, don't push._ Would it be pushy to do that? No but as she said he could take care of himself...Oh she hated this! She had to make a choice and fast! True love or her teammate?! _Teammate is important but..._She paused and rethought what she'd said to herself. _Asset not a burden. Naruto needs to be warned and so does...Wait Naruto can do the clone jutsu! I can warn him and he can warn Sasuke-kun._

Nodding she carefully made her way through the traps and into the center of the area where she knew that Naruto was blithely setting up the traps oblivious of the danger right now. She had to warn him!

* * *

Sasuke had set up a few traps in a manner similar to what _that man _taught him and rolled out some more wire to secure it. _There. That's a good start._ The idea of traps was now becoming more and more solid with every minute that he spent making them. If not for this he would've been standing around thumbs metaphorically twiddling and annoyed with everyone. Sometimes it was good to listen the loser. He did have a point here. As he worked to make the traps more elaborate and harder to detect he half wondered what it was going be like being a team with Naruto and Sakura.

So far it wasn't turning out too bad even if she still was nursing a crush on him. He desperately wished that she would be like Anna-chan. He half wondered if in another reality what it would be like with Anna on the team. Being with a girl that wasn't drooling on him and simpering on every word that he said...it would've been...dare he say it...nice.

Anna would've been nice to have. Not just because of her disinterest in him although that was a plus. No, her attitude would've made it nice. Sakura was bothersome while Naruto was tolerable but Anna...she was nice. Naruto was like a cheery fire fine for the short time you need the warmth but too hot if you hung around it for too long, Sakura was like a bee buzzing in his ear that refused to go away while Anna was like the a mid afternoon sun. Bright, cheery without being overbearing or annoying. He sincerely wished others would be like her. He heard a pop in the distance which shocked him out of his reverie and stiffen.

_What was that? Was that Kakashi? I'd better prepare myself...Wait the others! _He almost hesitated but the promise Naruto made him rethink that intention quickly. Naruto was serious about him not abandoning them. So...was he going to do that? No he'd pull his own weight and help the others. If the Kitsune could do this then so could the Jotun.

He turned and ran towards the center. Naruto could warn Sakura with the clones and distract Kakashi while they converge at a point and see if either the traps worked or they needed something else. Then again Uzumaki Shinobi Rule #2. Better prepared then caught off guard. _We'll think of something but first I need to get to them._

* * *

Kakashi was annoyed and impressed. Annoyed because his carefully crafted plan was squandered and impressed due to them thinking outside the box or at least one was. Granted it was due to outside force but eh what was he but outside force as well? Still it was the principle of the matter. Kakashi was going to have to be creative...or perhaps not. Maybe he could play the scornful teacher since he was rather eager to see what Sensei's son had in mind.

_Well now, I'm ready to see what you're doing, _He thought as he popped the Kage Bunshin manning the front without being seen by two of them. The last one disguised as Sakura gave out a squeal as he punched him out. Well now let's see what else he had planned. And if the others were in on it.

"Hunting for genin...certainly not how I intended to spend my morning."

* * *

_Anna was in a pinned off area trying to get out. Around her she could hear the screams of others as the mean men dragged some of the children into the chambers beyond the halls. Anna was already planning on how to get free as soon as she was placed here because that's what Elsa would do. She'd do something not wait...okay maybe it was combination of her and Elsa but it still counted! _

_She wiggled through the narrow opening that she'd noticed before in the wall. _Almost there..._Finally she squeezed through and made it to the street. It was dark and dreary as the place she'd escaped but it was still a better place then before. She looked for the brightest lights..._

She opened her eyes getting out her introspection. It'd been a while since she'd thought about that night and the conversation with Sakura had brought it back. Not surprisingly it made her slightly morose as a result.

"Oi Anna-chan," Ichika shook her slightly. She and Ichika were working on an encryption going to an undercover ninja in Iwa which wasn't a surprise since more often then not she was found together since her work was close to hers.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the past. Sakura-san brought out that story."

"I see," Ichika said putting her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Sorry about that."

"No, it was going to come out sooner or later. I was kinda using it to make a point. One of my brother's teammates has a crush on the other."

"It worked out for Hige."

"Hige didn't go into being a ninja with an intention of becoming a husband."

"Really?" Ichika stiffened. "So she's another Emiko or Aki?"

"Sadly yes I tried to head this off and hopefully it worked."

"I hope so because that wasn't pleasant."

"Well they should've realized what they was getting into."

"True and unfortunately for them it came too late," Anna said shaking her head with sorrow.

"Sadly that's true. So which part did you talk about?"

"I just gave her the summary," Anna said. "I wasn't going to go into details after all."

"That's fair," Ichika nodded calmly. Out of all her friends even Naomi and Chiaki it was Ichika reminded Anna of Elsa back in Arendelle. Quiet, very unassuming, studious while having a very dry and mischievous sense of humor. She also was protective like Kaede hence why she was perhaps the second of her friends to accept Naruto since she trusted her judgment. In fact looking at her relationship with Kaede was similar to looking at Elsa and Anna's relationship before she decided to shut herself away. Hence why if she wasn't hanging out with Kaede and her madness she was found by Ichika. Not that Ichika minded since Anna brought out the fun side in her.

"Don't worry if she's smart I'm sure she'll get it."

"She'd better because I know that Naruto gets it. Sasuke is smart enough to handle his own. I'm just worried she'll get in over her head and get hurt as a result."

"Anna-chan I'm sure she'll be fine," Ichika assured her.

"Yeah I think she will. Well that's the hope."


	11. Battle for Team Seven!

Sasuke ran through the woods as quickly as he while on the lookout for the traps that Naruto had strung up while keeping an eye out for the blonde in question or Sakura since it was unlike she wouldn't have heard the sound. Well it depended on how deep into the woods she was and if he was right she wouldn't venture in too far. It wouldn't do any good if he got caught in the very traps that they were setting up. As he reached the center he felt his shirt being yanked back. He flailed his arms futilely for a second before getting a grip on a kunai he struck and saw that it was Kakashi who lazily blocked the kunai and launched a punch at him which he blocked back. He pushed off from his arm and jumped away from Kakashi...right into a snare trap that dragged him out of the forest and into the field with solid thud. This was embarrassing.

"So you're all here," Kakashi commented as he walked out onto the field. "And here I was thinking it was just one. Well now nice to be surprised for once."

Sasuke naturally had no idea what the man was talking about and preceded to squirm to try and free himself so he could warn the other two.

"Maa, maa," Kakashi said almost playfully. "Why the rush? Let's wait for your friends to show up...or I'll take the party to them." He crosses his fingers in a Ram sign and suddenly three other clones appeared. Without a word they jumped off into the tree line heading center, left and right.

_Enough of this, _

he thought as he finally freed himself and jumped up to his feet. His hands flew through hand signs until he reached the last one, Tiger sign.

**"Katon: Gokakyū no jutsu!" **From his lips came a spurt of flames shooting towards him. Not waiting to see if it connected he jumped off and headed back to the tree line.

"Basic ninja skill three ninjutsu," Kakashi said as he appeared in front of him twirling a kunai lazily making him stop in his tracks. "So you wanna play hard ball with me? Very well, I can oblige."

* * *

It took longer then she thought it would since she had to precede slowly least she got caught on the traps very expertly set up by Naruto. She'd have to get some pointers on how he did that once this was over. Finally she caught a glimpse of him in the trees and rushed forward. He paused in mid-run allowing her to catch up with him.

"You heard it too?" She stopped before him.

"Yeah, I got a weird flash of insight just a second ago too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought I saw Kakashi-sensei but I wasn't there...I think my clone was. Not so sure. It was kinda weird."

"Your clone was there and now you know what he knew...interesting. Maybe you get information from the clones when they dispel?" Sakura guessed.

"That would make sense," Naruto nodded. "But that means that Kakashi-sensei is here and no one's watching him now!"

"Use your clones to spy on him," Sakura suggested. "That way we can know what's going on without risking ourselves."

"He can destroy them and too many people would be conspicuous," Naruto argued.

"Alright one for cover and then we follow...Wait! I've got an idea!"

"Okay let's hear it."

"I'll be the bait while your clone gets the information, meanwhile you go to Sasuke."

"Why sacrifice yourself?"

"Well compared to you two I don't have that much by way of talent," Sakura admitted. "I've only got Academy experiences and..."

"No way," Naruto interrupted her. "We're a team. I'm not sacrificing you."

"Someone has to be bait and I'd be the most likely candidate," Sakura argued back. "I insist. Kakashi-sensei is ANBU we don't stand a chance unless all three of us work as a unit. We're a team like you said. Sasuke-kun needs us and he'll get more help from you then...me. You've got a jutsu that allows you to make helpers while I've got the basics." It hurt Sakura to admit it but she was basically useless in this regard. He had a jutsu that allowed himself to be in multiple places while she had the standard Academy jutsu. The solution was obvious. Let her take the fall while he got the objective done.

"Only as a last resort," Naruto grudgingly agreed. "Only and I'm making a lookalike so you can use it as a distraction."

"Fine, let's go and do this."

**"Kage Bunshin!" **Suddenly there was another Naruto who quickly transformed into a version of her. Both the clone and Naruto were giving her a firm and determined look. Sakura straightened up to make seem like she was ready even as her insides were squirming with fear at what their teacher could unleash upon her.

_For the team, _she thought. _I'm an asset not a burden. I will prove myself!_

"Okay let's do this," Sakura trying to sound like she was confident. Naruto looked at funny and soon fell into line along the clone. Together they headed towards the clearing to whatever awaited them. She sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Naruto swore as he looked out into the field and saw Sasuke fighting Kakashi-sensei. This was bad. Really bad. Had the test started? Well that was a moot point as Akira-nii-san would say. He settled into what he liked to call Anna-nee-chan thinking mode. So what was obvious right now? Okay Kakashi-sensei was fighting Sasuke and clearly dominating him. Alright so the rumors weren't hyperbole and he was that good. So...ambush? His left eye was covered with meant a lose of some depth perception. Chancing a glance next to him he saw Sakura was observing the battle as well.

"Pst, guys I'm here," Kakashi-sensei's voice startled them making them jump away from the source. It was a clone! Had to be.

The clone of Sakura launched at Kakashi keen on taking them down while the real Sakura ran to Kakashi intent on getting him off of Sasuke. Well two could help with that. He ran after her only to be slammed on his left. He looked over and saw another Kakashi beside him pulling out a kunai and going through several hand signs ending with a tiger...crap he knew that sign from Hige-nii-san that was a Katon technique!

He jumped out of the way not even bothering to hear what the technique was. It was good thing too since it scorched the ground he'd been previously running on. Sakura let out a startled yelp so Naruto did a ram sign and screamed **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin!"** Multiple clones appeared and all proceed to dog pile the clone attacking him and Sakura used it to get into position where they could fight Kakashi-sensei. Naruto followed up on it and jumped into the fray with his fists adding in to melee.

Kakashi...kept up with them. It was almost absurd how he was able to stay ahead of them the entire time. Dancing around their blows and actually making them crash into each other. At first it was Sakura being pulled into the middle forcing both Sasuke and Naruto to pull back their punches least they hit her. Then one of her blows instead of connecting with Kakashi was soon substituted with him and she punched him hard with a good haymaker. He rolled absorbing the blow and jumped back into the fight. Meanwhile he could feel the information coming in from various clones being destroyed by Kakashi's copy. It was giving him a rather big migraine of a headache now...

**"Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation no jutsu!" **He felt his leg being grabbed and from the sounds of it so was Sakura and Sasuke. All three of them were soon in holes in the ground with only their heads visible which occurred as soon as the last clone of his in the dog pile popped.

"Well now," Kakashi-sensei made a show of brushing himself off. "Now that was an interesting show. So who's idea was it to disobey a command?"

"What command?" Naruto snarled. "You said be here and we were here. We just weren't in the field. So by technicality we were still waiting."

"Yeah," Sakura pipped in getting on Naruto's train of thought. "You never said that we had to be here when you arrived. You said and I quote: "Meet me". Now that rightly according to Naruto can mean many things."

"Semantics," Kakashi-sensei brushed off their arguments. "I said meet me here."

"We did," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Cheeky aren't you? Well I was going to have a survival test and send someone back to the Academy...but you kids ruined it all so I'll have to pass you."

"WHAT?!"

"HUH?!"

"EH?!"

"You three pass," Kakashi-sensei smiled at them. "A shinobi always looks underneath the underneath. Originally you were going to get some bells from me," he pulled out two bells from his pocket. "The idea would've been to see which person would help another take the bell but you kids got the point even before getting here. I blame Anna-san for this profound lack of not fun at humiliating students while teaching them an important lesson about teamwork."

"Great, wonderful," Naruto grumbled as he wiggled out of the trap with Sasuke following soon after. He helped Sakura wiggle out hers. He figured the Jerk wouldn't be thrilled with someone drooling over him as he tried to be a not Jerk on this rare occasion.

"So congratulations. Squad Seven will report tomorrow for it's first assignment."

"Whoopee," Naruto muttered listlessly somewhat annoyed. He knew what that meant. D-rank missions and lots of them too boot.

Now Anna-nee-chan had of course explained to him the reason Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama had made D-ranks, namely to fostering good relationships with civilians while allowing for teams to train without getting themselves killed but it still didn't mean that it wasn't going to be somewhat annoying. He couldn't wait to get C-ranks because at least he'd get a chance to test out his skills...well after a few D-ranks that is because as Hige-nii-san said practice does help out.

"You sound so enthusiastic," Kakashi-sensei teased.

"No looking forward to D-ranks," Naruto admitted.

"D-ranks are needed..."

"To practice and strengthen our ties, yeah I know but it doesn't make the chores less annoying." He could still remembered how his sister had grumbled about being forced to babysit, paint fences and do grocery shopping for old ladies among other things. She'd even used a Suiton jutsu that she'd learned while studying various techniques speed along a gardening chore...which resulted in the said garden being destroyed along with some piping since she'd drawn out the water from the water system. Fumiko-san hadn't been too happy about that since it was one of the few times he remembered coming back from the Academy and hearing her sternly telling off his sister for being so frivolous with her jutsu and sternly talking was the equivalent of yelling to her so it was really bad. He remembered that she had to pay off the water company bill for the fixing...and on top of that had to participate in the fixing of the pipes. Akira-nii-san hadn't been happy with her. Hige-nii-san thought it was hilarious. Shiromaru-nii was not amused as well.

"Well at least you're not dying," Kakashi-sensei said cheerily. "Count your blessings."

"You know about the missions?"

"I know a little about them," Naruto answered Sakura. "It's just some chores around the village for a bit before we progress to something like an escort or something. I remember Anna-nee-chan complaining about them...like a lot. Well until she got some C-ranks before the Chunin exams. Then came B-ranks and I think one or two A-ranks."

"Anna-senpai has been on an A-rank?"

"Yup," Naruto nodded. "She's has."

"...It's lunch time," Sasuke suddenly commented looking a little awkward.

Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed that yes indeed it had approached noontime.

"Well you look that," Kakashi-sensei blithely commented. "How time flies. See you at the Hokage tower...oh and I mean the real you not clones."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei dattebayō."

"Hm."

"See you," he chirped as he jumped away leaving the three of them alone. They stood there in silence for a time before Naruto decided to break it.

"Well I'm going home to eat. So I'll see you guys tomorrow," Naruto announced as he turned crossing his arms behind his head and began walking off. He heard a tentative step behind him that made him turn out of curiosity. It was Sasuke who stepped forward. Sakura looked starstruck since he was closest to her. What was he doing?

"Oh Sasuke-kun does this mean you want to-?" Sakura breathlessly began to ask.

"No," Sasuke grunted crossing his arms cutting off her question. "I'm not going to lunch with you."

Well wasn't this going to end up well. Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned around and began walking off. He knew that this wasn't going to be a conversation that he wanted to be a part of now and he wanted to see if Anna-nee-chan was at home so he could tell her the good news.

"Hey usuratonkachi!"

Naruto snapped his gaze to glare back at Sasuke who stood before Sakura with a very annoyed look.

"I don't have a lunch," he stated his stance defensive.

"And your point is?"

"Anna is making lunch for you right?"

"If she's not working," Naruto corrected more then a little confused on where this was going to. "When she does she leaves a bento for me."

"Well, I need food," Sasuke said with a stilted tongue.

"You've got money so get some food then dattebayō." Where was he going with this?

"But...they don't have sandwiches."

"What are you-?" Then abruptly he got it. He wanted to eat with him or namely his sister? Fine. But he doubted she'd be at home unless it was a slow day. Still it wasn't like it was going to hurt anyone.

"Fine come on and...Sakura-san can come too I guess if that's okay?"

"Fine. Sakura are you coming?"

"Um sure yeah!" She quickly recovered from being turned down by Sasuke. "Let's go."

* * *

Anna walked back to her apartment. It was indeed a slow day in the office. Mitoku had allowed most everyone to leave since that was the case. She opened up the apartment with a content sigh and pulled off her shoes. Knowing Naruto and the others they were probably in the middle of a match she readied herself for at least a slightly less stressful afternoon. Of course the stress would come from worrying about how Naruto was doing off course...

"Good afternoon, Uzumaki-san!"

"Kakashi-san!" Anna turned and glared at the man. "Do you mind announcing yourself like a regular person?"

"Well you see," he pulled out..._Make Out Paradise _and began reading while walking into her household. Anna scowled at him.

"I see nothing and if you're want to talk to me that's fine but not with that smut in your face," she growled and lunged for the book only for him to dance back with a smile beneath his mask.

"Prude," he teased smiling at her with his eye. "You know you're adorable when you get flustered. Does Inuzuka-san know he's dating such a prude?"

"Oh he knows it and respects it, you clearly don't so unless you've got something important to say..."

"Well I was going to tell you Naruto passed the test with flying colors thanks to your sabotage..."

"My sabotage?" Anna blinked at him as continued to read nonplussed. "What sabotage? How did I sabotage him?"

"By getting them together before the test had even started," Kakashi said with almost accusatory tone. "That's cheating."

"Not true, it's not my fault they figured it out before you put them through the paces."

"Yes it was and for your information they were just a brief repast. Now I'm bored with nothing to do. So I decided that being with you is stimulation I require."

"Well if you're that starved for stimulation..." She paused as a rather mean idea filtered through her mind. Something about a rivalry...What was other guy's name in the rivalry...Oh right.

"I think I can always call Mighty Guy here if you're that bored and annoyed with me. I'm sure he can think of something for you two to do."

"Now that's just blackmail," Kakashi said now mercifully slamming the book close to sounding a little panicked. "You don't get to call that man here. _Ever._"

"Continue on being obtuse and reading that smut in front of me and I will."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed melodramatically as he put the book back in his pouch. "Some people have no appreciation for the arts like I do and you've meet the author. I'd think you'd appreciate it even more."

"Yeah and I still think he's a massive perv since I first met him in a brothel," Anna said. She figured that if he was her brother's sensei then the Hokage would've made him privy to her files as well. No surprise honestly.

"In fact only book I like from him is _The __Tale of the Gutsy Ninja."_

"It figures that you'd like that one..."

"Well considering that I learned how to read using that book yes I do."

"Hmph," Kakashi crossed his arms. "You mean that was your first book?"

"Yes it was and I loved the story and the protagonist. I empathized with his, well, guts and his determination not to give up. Kinda reminded me of me so I latched onto that."

"Well then I suppose you have some taste...you know my sensei loved that book."

"Did he? Well nice to see I'm in good company. That was the Yondaime right?"

"Yes it was," Kakashi whispered looking at Anna approvingly. "And yes you are in good company. But I do have a question to ask you Uzumaki-san."

"Anna."

"Pardon?"

"If you're going to be my brother's sensei you might as well go by my first name," Anna said with a shrug allowing him to finally walked into the apartment. He walked into the kitchen and soon sat down on one of the rickety table chairs.

"Alright, Anna-san. I have to know...why'd you leave your royalty and titles for being a ninja?"

There was the question. She figured that it would be asked sooner or later. It wasn't an unreasonable question considering the Sandaime Hokage had asked her about it twice. The first was when she declared through Kenta-tou-chan her desire to be a ninja when arriving into the village and when she was fluent enough to make her intentions know.

"Well first off I was kidnapped and secondly and most importantly I just wanted out," Anna answered fervently sitting down across from him. "I was being stifled there and needed to escape. I read about the East and the undiscovered glories so I took a chance and here I am."

"Indeed you are, so you left them...with no regrets?"

"Oh I have some regrets," Anna conceded sadly. "I do regret some of it but pros definitely outweighed the cons. Besides everyone benefited from it in the end. The royal family got rid of the annoying spare and the heir has more time to do things since there's no bratty child demanding attention. It's a win for them."

"So," Kakashi said as if thinking out precisely what he wanted to say. "You're saying that they didn't care?"

"They sure didn't give my seven year old self the impression of that."

"That's...sad," Kakashi said with a mournful tone. "Like as in really sad. But yet you still care?"

"I used it as a way to remind myself not to shut others out. It was learning tool to be used not ignored."

"Uchiha Fumiko would've said something like that," Kakashi mused but his gaze on Anna was still appraising and a bit approving. "I think she'd be pleased with you."

"I work hard enough to ensure that."

"OI NEE-CHAN WE'RE BACK AND-HEY WHAT'S KAKASHI-SENSEI DOING HERE DATTEBAYŌ?!"


	12. New Directions and Promises

She wasn't sure what to expect. Naruto right now was glaring at him with daggers, Sasuke looked supremely annoyed while Sakura looked defensive. Kakashi of course looked nonplussed and causal waved at them.

"Yo," he said smiling at them deliberately ignoring their hostility. "How's it going my beloved pupils? Fancy you guys would came here."

"I LIVE HERE!" Naruto bellowed looking angry.

"Naruto," Anna cut in before he could scream some more. "Behave yourself. Kakashi-san was just telling me that you passed."

"Yeah listen to your sister Naruto, I'm being nice," he said pulling out _Make Out Paradise_ and began reading it in front of Naruto and the others...In spite of her making it clear her views on the books. If it was meant to antagonize her then he had an another thing coming.

"Didn't I say you're not to read that smut? Don't forget again I can call that other guy here..."

"Well I see how it is," he pouted as he again put away. "You're mean Anna-san."

"Thanks I try," Anna said in sickeningly sweet voice that all that knew her meant that she was being very sarcastic with them.

"Never mind him then, hey nee-chan could you make us some sandwiches? The open kind?"

"There's more then one kind?"

"Yup," Naruto nodded happily to the two namely Sasuke who had asked. "And nee-chan is great at making both of them."

"Well sit down and behave or you can help," Anna commanded. Naruto happily walked over while shooting a glare at Kakashi with the others joining in as well. Clearly no one wanted to be alone with him. Good call because Anna had a feeling it'd turn into a shouting match.

"Okay we'll start like this, Sakura, you get to place the food on the plate as I'll demonstrate. Naruto, Sasuke you two do the cutting. I'll pull out the ingredients and help up when needed. Alright?"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

"Volume Naruto."

"Oh heh, sorry," Naruto sheepishly said at a much more appropriate indoor voice level as he pulled out the cutting materials. Anna quickly grabbed the ingredients and handed out the cutting materials to the boys. Sakura had sensibly found the plates and watched Anna prepare before venturing into doing some of her own sandwiches.

"Huh so all I need to teach my squad teamwork was food preparation. Who know?" Kakashi snarked as they continued making lunch.

"Fumiko-sensei did similar tasks to teach my team," Anna shrugged her mind going back to how she made them clean out the shed in the Uchiha district as well as helping her retired father in his bakery which was how she learned to cook. "She made us do chores until we started getting it."

"Well if that's the case I can think of several things you kids can do for me..."

"Oh we'll do it sure...Psh like when hell freezes over. Like that's gonna happen. I'm doing nothing for you," Naruto barked as he cut up some lettuce for the sandwiches.

"Such impotence, I'm sadden Anna-san didn't teach you manners," Kakashi chided him.

"WHY YOU JERK I'M GONNA-!"

"Naruto," Anna interrupted gently but with a sharp and firm edge to it that told him to back down. He'd heard that before knew that meant if he continued she'd d be pissed off at him. "Back down now. He's not worth it and he's a guest. Manners."

He huffed but did exactly that turning his attention to the counter and cutting up the remaining lettuce handing over to Sakura who arranged it nicely on the bread as instructed. Okay now to check on Sasuke and his progress...huh.

"Sasuke," Anna said with a short laugh. "The tomatoes go on the sandwich not into your mouth."

Embarrassed at being caught he quickly stuffed the rest of the tomato he'd been eating in his mouth and quickly finished up the rest with no inadvertent snacking. His cheeks turned beet red and he glared at Naruto who was giggling at him. Even Sakura cracked a small smile at it.

"Well I know who's getting most of the tomatoes now," Anna breezily commented. "And it's not Naruto."

"Good, 'cause I hate vegetables," Naruto made a grossed out look as he said that.

"It's fruit," Sasuke countered once he'd swallowed his ill gotten food.

"No it ain't!"

"Dummy, yes it is."

"It's both actually," Anna said.

"WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!? MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE DATTEBAYŌ!"

"Oh brother," Sakura sighed as she finished up putting together her last sandwich with Anna. "You're impossible Naruto."

"Hey how was I supposed to know my world would be turned upside down by that revelation dattebayō!"

"Moron."

"Sasuke," Anna admonished. "Be nice."

"Fine," Sasuke said. It was the closest they'd get to an apology on this matter. "He's an ignoramus."

"OI I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"Volume Naruto."

"I'm not stupid," Naruto hissed his voice lowered mindful of her stare. "I do know what that means."

"Shocking."

"Wait how do you know that word?" Sakura asked.

"Akira-nii-san told me," Naruto said with a shrug as he put knives in the sink for Anna to clean up later. "He's smart like that."

"Akira-san?"

"He's a Hyūga," Sasuke explained grabbing the meal and putting on the table. "He's one of Anna-san's friends."

"He's an old teammate," Anna said to Sakura as she grabbed some cups of water for drinks. She filled them up and place them on the table. Sakura having eaten in their apartment quickly grabbed napkins. Naruto grabbed a chair along with Sasuke. Anna cleaned up the knives and wiped off her hands before settling at the table. "He and I keep up and he's Naruto's unofficial brother."

"Nah uh," Naruto shook his head. "He's official."

"Really? I thought that was Hige."

"Well Hige is another one. Akira-nii-san is the smart brother while Hige-nii-san is the cool one."

"Well I stand corrected," Anna said.

"Oh! So are you and he romantically involved?" Sakura asked with stars in her eyes.

"Hardly, Yamanaka Kaede is involved with him. I've got eyes on Mutt."

"Who's that?"

"Hige-nii-san," Naruto replied happily giving Anna a mischievous look. "She's in _loove _with Hige-nii-san."

"That's because Inuzuka Hige is an honorable man and unlike some doesn't read porn."

"Huh, I feel that comment was aimed at someone," Kakashi lightly commented as he gazed at her team photo.

"You'd better Kakashi-san because it was aimed squarely at you."

"You wound me," Kakashi said melodramatically now looking at her with a pouting look that just amused her.

"You'll live," Anna snarked back.

"Get 'im nee-chan!"

"Naruto..." Sakura's voice trailed off as if she was unsure of whether to agree with him or chastise him.

"Well let's eat and then we can have a proper roasting of Kakashi-san. Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." All of them including Kakashi replied as they dug into the meal. Naruto dug into with a gusto while Sakura picked at the food but still ate more then she had last night. Good progress there. Sasuke's approach was cautious but before long he was eating with the same enthusiasm as Naruto was. Kakashi...was eating without taking off his mask. Probably a low level genjutsu to keep up the mystique. Then again she spoke with a foreign language Norsk when stressed out so who was she to judge?

"This is good," Sasuke commented as he finished up his food. "Thank you Anna-san."

"Wait she gets a san from you?" Kakashi looked mildly offended placing his hand on his chest. "But no sensei for me?"

"No."

"Now that was rude, oh Anna-san tell him off."

"Oh no, I'm not going to do that," Anna deferred. She wasn't his relative and had absolutely no right to tell him what he could or should do. She could ask or advise him but tell? No. That wasn't her place. Naruto was a different story, she'd chosen to be a part of his family. He while close wasn't part of the immediate family. He indicated that would be a line too far so out of respect for him she backed off on that regard. "He's not relative and how he addresses you is between you and him."

"You're no help," Kakashi huffed crossing his arms.

"Well duh even Anna-nee-chan has her limits," Naruto said. "She can't force him. Although you could do with manners."

"You're one to talk."

"I, have manners," Naruto countered crossing his arms haughtily as he'd clearly seen Chiaki do. She was the snobbier of the Hyūga twins like Etsuko was the more sarcastic of the Nara twins. Naruto was clearly using her example to get a one up on Sasuke. "I am the picture of sophistication."

"Stunning," Sasuke deadpanned. "And yet you've got dirt on your nose."

"You ain't exactly smelling like roses either."

"Well there went the sophistication," Anna laughed shaking her head. "You guys are a riot."

"Ha ha, regular comedians that's what the two of you are. I await the next act tomorrow when you officially report for duty," Kakashi said as got up from his place. "Thank you for the food and hospitality." He bowed respectfully.

"Think nothing of it," Anna said politely back. "You company was appreciated. You make a good foil for these two."

"Hey."

"OI!"

* * *

He glared at Kakashi from across the table as he got up and walked away through the door. Sasuke for once joined in with glaring while Sakura-san just snorted. Anna-nee-chan looked amused at their reactions.

"Well, now that he's gone," Anna-nee-chan said getting up from her seat. "You guys are doing dishes and should head out."

"I've got training," Sasuke agreed getting up from his seat turning away from were Kakashi-sensei had left. He walked towards the kitchen. Naruto followed reluctantly. He took up the task of putting the dishes away while Sakura and Sasuke dried the dishes.

"Nee-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Is he going to be a frequent visitor?"

"I don't know Naruto," Anna-nee-chan said. "That depends on him."

"What's so bad about him becoming a regular visitor?"

"He's a pest," Sasuke answered Sakura.

"True but you're going to have to deal with him," Anna-nee-chan argued. "I know he can be a pest but it's better to deal with him."

"Doesn't make it fun, dattebayō," Naruto muttered mutinously. He knew that to be honest there wasn't much he could do but grumble. Still he would abide with it. He just hoped he wouldn't be a pest.

"Ah Anna-senpei who's that?" Sakura pointed to one of the photos on the wall which Naruto couldn't see since he was finishing up drying the dishes.

"Oh that? That's Yamanaka Kenta-tou-chan."

"Oh him?" Naruto perked up. Yamanaka Kenta-tou-san was one of the few adults that liked him in Anna's group of friends. All the other adults were polite but distant. Kenta-tou-san was the one that had opened his arms to him so to speak. He was fun, bubbly and very much like his daughter. He did adopt his niece, Ichika-nee-san, as own where her parents passed and all but adopted Anna as well as Naruto even if it couldn't be formal. He was fun to be around and deeply loving man.

The other adult that also didn't mind Naruto and was important to him was Fumiko-baa-chan of course. She was nice if a bit stern. She often visited them and was the one that taught Naruto a little about the Uchiha as a group. It actually made dealing with Jerk much easier. Not easy. But he could understand him a little better. Her death in a mission gone wrong really hit them hard and the Uchiha Massacre was another blow since it took out Naomi-nee-san. The Akimichi and Inuzuka family was another that accepted him. Mikio and Hige's family was a kind and welcoming one to both Anna and Naruto. Hyugas were the standoffish ones along with the Naras to an extent. Well the Hyūgas of the main family were the worst at it. Then again from what he'd heard from Akira-nii-san, they were that way to everyone.

"Kenta-tou-chan?"

"He's the one that brought me to Konoha and helped me acclimate," Anna said looking at the picture. Putting down the towel Naruto looked at the picture as well as did Sasuke. It was Kenta-tou-san with Kaede-nee-san, Ichika-nee-san, Anna-nee-chan and himself all looking happily at the camera. It was odd sometimes to see her photo without the crisscrossing of scars on her face and wearing the clothing of her old country. The patterns and the colors stood in a way that Naruto had never really seen before and her stand out but in a good way in his opinion. Kenta-tou-san had insisted that the whole family pose which made Naruto extremely happy. Then again this was a day after he'd been adopted by her so it was good day for them all.

"That's you?" Sasuke asked looking at the picture with a critical eye.

"Yeah, Kenta-tou-chan insisted on a picture for the whole family."

"So the squirt is Naruto?" He pointed to him in the picture.

"Yeah and now look him. He's a shinobi."

"Darn right," Naruto grinned at her happily. "And I will become Hokage dattebayō!"

"And there goes any hope of peace," Anna-nee-chan snarked. "Congratulations Sakura-san you're going to have be the peacemaker if those two get out of line. Well unless you want Kakashi-san to take care of it."

"Oh great," Sakura sighed her gaze traveling over from Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto noticed her exasperation. At first he was confused before he realized that she wasn't looking forward to his...er rivalry with Sasuke. Maybe he could ask Hige-nii-san or Akira-nii-san or Anna-nee-chan how to make it work...Yeah that would be better. Otherwise it would just exasperate Sakura-san. Better to do that then break up the team.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he backed down from his challenge. This wasn't going to work. He needed a different approach to the situation. Now he knew that Naruto was serious about being Hokage but he had his own goals and ambitions. He also knew that Sakura could be help but her crush got in the way. So how was he to reconcile the issues? This sounded like an Anna-chan question. But what he needed was an opening to ask it. He had a feeling that Naruto would beat him to it. So what opening would he use? Ah, he had it.

"Anna-san," he interjected catching all their attention. "Would you make me some sandwiches so we can take some back to the apartment."

He never referred to the apartment as his home because _that man _had destroyed the only one that he'd known.

"Sure," Anna-chan agreed. She turned back to the counter and Sasuke quickly followed and quietly made the sandwiches with her instructions. Sakura tried to interject but he quickly shut it down with a glare. Naruto looked a bit confused but didn't protest or ask instead he went to the living room and sat on the couch as if trying to puzzle what he was doing. Let him. He needed Anna-chan. She was the only in this madness that made sense.

"Here we are," she said finishing up the last sandwich that a healthy helping of tomatoes which Sasuke _really _appreciated. "You need help carrying these you said?"

"Yes," he said.

"Alright, Naruto I'll be back."

"Okay see ya nee-chan," Naruto agreed.

"Oh Sasuke-kun maybe I could help with the sandwiches!"

"_No," _he hissed.

"Sakura-san," Anna-chan mercifully intervened. "Why don't you head home okay? You've got to prep for tomorrow and I think your parents would like to know you've passed."

"Ah yes of course!" Sakura said pulling out of her funk putting on her shoes and quickly running out. _Finally, _Sasuke thought as he exited out of the apartment with Anna-chan following. They walked in silence for a while before Anna-chan turned to him.

"Alright so what is so important that you want me alone?"

"Anna-san...I was wondering did Fumiko-oba-san teach you about dealing with...teammates?"

"What you do mean?" Anna-chan gave him a confused look.

"I mean did she..." He growled frustrated that he couldn't get out what he wanted to say to her. It was beyond annoying.

"It's Naruto and Sakura," he said gritting his teeth trying to force what was bothering him inside to get out. "I-"

"Are you asking me on how to deal with them?"

"**YES!" **He shouted his chest releasing with relief.

"Well first off, you're a team so you are not going to be alone. Sakura-san and Naruto are going to have deal with it too. Secondly, Naruto is a blowhard at times so it's best to let him blow off steam and talk to him afterwards. Thirdly, he's a hard working so don't underestimate him. Work with him. Fourthly, you are going to be part of this venture so you need to make it work on your end as well."

"I don't need them dragging me down."

"Psh, Naruto would hardly drag you down," Anna-chan assured him. "Sakura-san won't do that either. You just need to give her impetus to do better."

"But she has that stupid crush on me," Sasuke grunted. "I don't have time for that. Every time I turn around she's trying get at me. I don't need that."

"Well you'll have to eventually if you want to rebuild your clan," Anna-chan pointed out making Sasuke blush at the implications.

"I-I know that," he stammered out as Anna-chan smirked at his embarrassment. Times like this he was reminded that once he had a massive crush on her...something that he'd kept secret from everyone even _that man. _

"Well I get that you're not ready," Anna-chan continued unaware of Sasuke's thoughts training into very uncomfortable territory. "But you need to work on working with other people. You don't have to like them but you have to work with them. I've had to deal that."

"Really?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow grateful for the change of the topic. He _really _didn't want to think about that right now. "Someone didn't like _you?" _That was unthinkable to him. Who wouldn't at the very least like her.

"Yes, in fact contrary to popular belief among you kids I wasn't beloved in my class. My friends were a rare bunch. Everyone else ignored me at best or bullied me at worst."

"See this scar?" She pulled off her left glove and showed him a slice going across the palm of her hand. "That's were something thought it would be funny for them to slash my hand for my foreign hands touching "their shuriken". Believe it wasn't pleasant. Ask Kaede about how many fights I got into because honestly I've lost count. Well me and Etsuko."

"But that was the Academy."

"I still had to deal with them when I became a genin too. A rare few took it to the next level."

"Their teachers didn't stop them?"

"Ha," Anna-chan laughed with a slightly bitter edge that sounded out of place with her. He didn't like it. Not one bit. "Most ignored it except it got in the way of the mission. Fumiko-sensei did not and found ways to get them to regret it." She shook her head with sense of fondness at Fumiko-oba-chan's antics. He remembered that Tou-san was confused deeply on her caring for her and often talked to Kaa-san about it. She was a foreigner nonetheless and a clanless child to him so it was unfathomable to him on why she cared. But cared for her she did. She even left her summons and weapons to her in the event of her death. A great honor indeed that Sasuke allowed as the remaining clan member to pass. He wasn't even sure if she'd used them but the offer was still there.

"But the thing is that I learned to ignore them," she continued on. "Most of them dropped out due their own faults, the few that remained learned to respect me even if they weren't friends to me. You're lucky, you've got a team that is willing to work with each other and if you can find a way to work around your faults you'll be a good friends or at the very least a good team. I mean Chiaki-nee-chan at first had a team that _hated _her. They were drummed out shortly after the final exam and then she lucked out but it wasn't easy for her to deal with it. Naruto might challenge you but he doesn't hate you. As for Sakura-san," she shrugged. "You boys and girl will have to work that out on your own. My advice? Pay attention to her but make it clear that your attentions aren't amorous. If that doesn't work then talk to Kakashi-san or Naruto about it. Failing that I'll help in any way that I can okay?" She placed her hand on his shoulder which he allowed due to her status in his eyes. "If you ask I'll help. Don't shut me out okay?"

"You're worth it," Sasuke whispered. "And I won't shut you out or disregard your advice. Thank you for your help. I have much to think about."

"Anytime," Anna-chan nodded. Soon the conversation died down with each in their own thoughts. Sasuke turned over in his head the advice and antidotes she given him. It made sense. Work with them. It would be difficult but he was an Uchiha and he wouldn't let him family down. So he'd do his best. Maybe he could talk to Naruto about their rivalry and a way to rein in Sakura so she wouldn't be so..._annoying. _

* * *

Sakura frowned as she walked back to her home and her parents her thoughts going back to Anna-senpai's home. What had she done wrong? She wasn't a burden and she was being an asset so...

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She'd done something wrong. But she wasn't sure what. Was she being too pushy? Too passive? She was so confused and didn't know who to turn to...okay she did but she didn't want to be clingy to Anna-senpai...Wait...Didn't Naruto mention this Akira-san? She was hesitant on asking a Hyuga for advice. Maybe Ino would know or this Kaede-san or Ichika-san? It was worth a shot. Yes she'd ask one of them. They'd be able to help out. It was better then fumbling in the dark about this particular issue.

"Sakura!" Her Mother called out to her as soon as she entered into her home. It was gratifying to see her once more. A part of her wondered distantly how Anna-senpai and Naruto dealt with being alone like that...well they weren't alone were they? They had each other and that was enough. Anna-senpai also seemed to have a multitude of friends as well so maybe they weren't so bad off. She shook of those vague thoughts and turned her attention to her Mother.

"I'm officially a ninja now Kaa-chan," she said with a smile. Mother smiled at her and gave her a huge hug in return.

"Let's tell your father about this," she said ushering Sakura into the kitchen. "I've prepared a meal for you and him. Mindful of your diet of course."

"Thanks Kaa-chan." It was better that portions were low since she'd had such a big meal before. She could have a little for politeness sake but she wasn't sure how much she could handle. So it was a blessing that Mom thought she was still dieting. After today though she had a feeling that she'd tell her Mom that she'd changed her mind...Well that could wait until tomorrow. Also the discussion could wait until then as well. Now, she was going to celebrate her victory with her family.

* * *

Elsa paced in front of the door. There was a delicious irony that she was pacing before the very door that lead to Anna's room rather then Anna knocking on hers trying desperately to get her attention. Today was a slow day. Most of Royal Council had dispersed leaving her alone which she didn't mind but it meant that her mind wandered. She could feel the cold gathering beneath the gloves as her nerves grew making her clench her fists forcing the ice down where it belonged. She could do this. She could handle going into her room it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't...even if she so wanted her to be there though not...wherever she was now. She was alive, there was no doubt in her mind about that. Anna was a fighter and brave soul. She couldn't be...

A spike of cold traveled down her spine and that she ruthlessly squashed down before ice could come out. She wasn't _dead. _No. She wasn't. She wasn't like Mother and Father in their graves. When she had the time when ruling her kingdom she'd find a way to locate her and bring her home that was a promise. The perpetrator or the seller hadn't told them anything about the operation or where those missing had gone to. He had been executed for crimes against Arendelle and the royal family and to be frank no one shed a tear over it. They'd only gotten a name from him on who'd supplied him and that was all...Ginzu.

That name of course had no meaning to Elsa or her parents but evidentially it was important because that was all he said before he was killed. The only happy thing that came out of it was that they'd broken up a big slavery ring and many children were restored to their families. However many more were taken far away...like Anna. And that hurt that really did. _She missed her. _

She finally gathered up the courage and opened the door slowly making her way in. The servants of course had cleaned the place and kept it tidy but it still felt dusty like a museum. Everything was left in place and it looked like for all intents and purposes that seven year old Anna would come bursting in to play and make noises loud enough for Elsa to hear in her room. It used to drive her to sadness she couldn't play with her due to her lack of control. Now? She'd play with her. Her powers be damned. She wanted that even if she know realistically there was no way she could do it. She had limited control and still had to constantly be on guard least she let out a flurry or ice. But still...even then she'd do it.

"Anna," she whispered as her sister wherever she was could hear her. "I'll find you and I'll bring you back where you're safe. I promise."

"Your majesty," Kai's voice called to her making her start slightly. A small part was pleased that no inadvertent snowflakes or ice escaped her this time. "The Minister of the Interior needs your attention immediately. There seems to be a group of refugees coming in."

"What makes them different for the others?" Refugees had been a bit of an issue lately. Something about invaders from the East coming across and conquering several of the weaker nations. Their advance had stopped but that didn't change the fact that may were displaced and needed to find a now homeland. She had every intention like Father to be welcoming to them. So far aside from a few issues of housing that her Father had briefly grumbled about all was well.

"They call themselves...Ah," Kai stumbled over the wording before recovering himself. "A Yuki, Laichi, Ichiko, Kashisu clans and several other clans. They're asking for asylum in our country."

"That's all?"

"Well no, your majesty. They offer to...well that's why the minister needs you. Their proposal is quite unusual. You'll have to see for yourself."

"Very well," Elsa drew herself in with an iron grip as a monarch should. "We shall see what this is about."


	13. First Morning and Old Missions

The morning couldn't have come sooner for her. Sakura as soon as the sun got up instantly rolled out the bed and began her daily perpetration for the day. Today would be the day that she would ask one of the Yamanaka clan on how to deal with her teammates. She was pretty sure that she and Naruto could get along since it seemed that all he needed was something to concentrate on. Also since she'd paid attention to Anna-senpai she'd gotten an idea on how to deescalate a situation with the boisterous blonde. Now it was just Sasuke that she was unsure of how to deal with. She wanted to be an asset but how would she do that with her feelings for him? It seemed to annoy him instead interest him. Hence why she was taking a different approach while incorporating what Anna-senpai had told her like now for instance she was walking up early so she could get some training in before they had to meet up.

She quietly went downstairs and took some small snacks she could eat and drink on the way and went out the door. It was a calm morning with some night crew coming back to their homes from work and those early birds going to their work. Sakura quickly made her way through the crowds and headed towards a training ground. She made it to one that had several target ranges. Good she could work on...

"WHAT A FINE DAY FOR SUCH YOUTHFUL EXERCISE!"

Sakura jumped a foot into the air and turned to see...what was that?!

It was a tall bowl cut man with impressively thick eyebrows dressed in evergreen spandex with orange leg warms, a Konoha flak jacket with sandals that looked very scuffed up and well used. His hitai-ate was tied around his waist. Beside him was a boy dressed similarly excluding the jacket and his eyes were bigger and his hands were covered with bandages. The two were staring at her with huge smiles that could've been considered inspiring...if it wasn't so random and so early in the morning.

"SUCH A YOUTHFUL SPIRIT AND FINE DEDICATION TO THE SHINOBI ARTS IS QUITE A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT!" He smiled at her giving her a thumbs up...did his teeth just sparkle? WHAT WAS THIS?!

"Eh?" Was the only thing she was capable of producing from her mouth at this time her mind was still trying to comprehend the sight that was before her.

"HER SPIRIT IS ENRAPTURED WITH SUCH YOUTHFUL VIGOR! WITH SUCH BEAUTY AND SUCH DEDICATION!"

"AGREED GUY-SENSEI," the boy beside belted out equally as loud...it was far too early in the morning for this kind of shouting. "SUCH BEAUTY IS TO BE ADMIRED! I BELIEVE I'VE FOUND THE LOVE OF MY EYES!"

WHAT HUH?! Sakura backed away with leery look. Noticing this the older of the two lessened his intensity and gave her a much more calm look.

"You'll forgive us, we choose training grounds at random and today happened to be this one. We usually..."

"Guy, are you trying to scary my poor student?" Kakashi's voice interrupted him. Looking to her left she saw Kakashi-sensei standing at the entrance of the field looking exasperatedly at him.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Wait this was rival Anna-senpai talked about?! Good grief she'd take Kakashi's antics over this guy. "IN FACT SHALL BEAT YOU IN ONE OF OUR CONTESTS! MARK MY WORDS I SHALL PREVAIL! IN FACT I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RUN OFF AROUND KONOHA!"

"Eh?" Kakashi nonchalantly pulled out an orange book with the words _Make-Out Paradise _on it and began reading it. "Sorry what was that you said?"

"OH YOU ACTING SO HIP AND COOL IN THE FACE OF MY CHALLENGE!" Guy shouted pointing at the very nonplussed Kakashi. Sakura had to admire his calm. Sakura was still bit flatfooted around this guy.

"Don't you have a student train?" Kakashi asked looking up from his reading. "I'd suggest you do that. You're burning up precious morning time. We can settle our ties and contests later."

"YOU ARE RIGHT MY ETERNAL RIVAL WE ARE WASTING TIME. LEE LET US DO OUR HUNDRED LAPS ON OUR HANDS AROUND KONOHA!"

"YES GUY-SENSEI!" the boy evidentially named Lee answered looking as fired up as his teacher.

"THEN LET US GO MY PUPIL!" With that he did a flip and two began running off...on their hands...okay that happened.

"He's...a bit much," Kakashi said stowing away his book and looking apologetic at Sakura. "But well meaning."

"Who was that?!"

"Mighty Guy and I'm guessing that's his student Rock Lee," Kakashi answered easily. "But I have to ask what are you doing here? I'd expected to see Sasuke or Naruto this early training."

"Ah well..you see..." She stumbled over her words before taking a deep breath and plunging into it. Might as well.

"I want to train and get strong so I'm not a liability but an asset to the team."

"I see...did Anna-san spark this idea?"

"Well not completely," Sakura admitted. "But she did say to become an asset to the team and upon reflection about fighting yesterday I realized that I didn't do much."

"Really? So who's idea was it to come to the training field early and set up traps?"

"Well mine but the boys..."

"Didn't think of it," Kakashi finished. "So I'd say there's a contribution right there."

"But Naruto has his jutsu and Sasuke-kun is well...Sasuke-kun," Sakura argued wringing her hands.

"So you feel like lacking?" Kakashi raised and eyebrow.

"Well yes," Sakura replied sagging. "I don't feel like I can offer much."

"You offer ideas," Kakashi shrugged. "That's something. Not everyone has to be a powerhouse you know."

"But how's that an asset?"

"You're the thinker and the boys are the doers."

"But...I want to help fight," Sakura countered. "I don't want to be a damsel on the sidelines."

"Hm..." Kakashi rubbed his chin seemingly giving her protest some thought. "Well I suppose I could teach you how to climb trees..."

"Um Kakashi-sensei we know how to do that."

"Oh?" Kakashi looked at her. "Without hands?"

"Without hands?" She repeated as if it would make sense. Was he thinking like that Guy-san guy? If so she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Without hands," he parroted back walking up to a tree and..._walking up the tree. _Sakura stared slack jawed he continued going up until he reached one of the higher branches. "Like this." He crowed at her shocked face.

How did he do that?! Sakura stared at him as he turned around and walked down the tree with the absurd ease.

"I applied chakra to my feet and used it to anchor myself to the tree," he said answering her unasked question. "It should take you a bit to master so let's see how far you can make it up the tree eh?"

Sakura at first felt a flutter of her uncertanity before she shook it away. She nodded firmly and adjusted her chakra through meditating. Once she'd gotten adjusted she walked up the tree. Her first step slipped but she quickly adjusted, the second she felt a slight crackle of the bark and adjusted again, third was a slight slip and by the fourth step...it _worked. _She stuck to the side of the tree and impossibly she walked up the side to one of the higher branches before she felt her reserves dipping. She turned and then sat on a branch sticking out her tongue in triumph.

"Well well, you seem to have the best control," Kakashi complimented her smiling at her with his visible eye. "And here you were thinking that you had nothing to contribute. That's a good thing to contribute. You've got control, you've got smarts. Sakura-chan you're hardly a burden."

"You mean I'm an asset?" Sakura called down breathless with excitement.

"Yes, you are, all you need is some refinement and you'll be fine."

Sakura smiled with happiness. She wasn't useless after all.

"But you must keep improving yourself," Kakashi said interrupting her thoughts. "Don't _even_ get complacent. You must always work harder and always strive to improve yourself otherwise you will become a liability, understand?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said her face taking on a determined look. "Could you teach me?"

"The basics yes, but I'd suggest finding a suitable teacher to help you out more and I've got just the jonin in mind for you..."

"Anna-senpai?"

"Well her too but I was thinking more so of Anko-san since you wanted to work on combat experience."

"Anko-san?"

"Mitarashi Anko is a combat specialist that could help only if you want her too."

"I'll do it."

"Then I'll contact her, now come on we've got to get to office now."

"Of course Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was now excited for what that bring. If Kakashi-sensei trusted her then she would help her. This was going to be great!

* * *

Naruto skipped happily to the mission office. He was a ninja. An official ninja. This was great, sure they missions would suck for a bit but he has a good grasp of his teammates now and would work with what he had.

"Eh what's the loser doing here?!" Hibachi asked as he approached with no hitai-ate that Naruto's eyes could see.

"Going to work what are you doing?"

"I'm-"

"Being a pest it would seem." The two looked behind themselves and Naruto saw Nara Etsuko with her brother Satoru and Aburame Yuudai. Etsuko was naturally the one that had spoken. Her brother was talking to Ito Kayo. That wasn't surprising since Satoru wasn't one to indulge in verbal smackdowns. That he left to Etsuko was more then happy to dish out the snark.

Out of all of Anna's friends Satoru was the most closed off of them whereas the rest were pretty open. He wasn't nasty just cold and distant. He seemed to like being around Naruto since he often helped Naruto with understanding some of the concepts.

Beside him was Aichi Kayo from Naomi's old team as well as Aburame Yuudai who at the very least offered him a polite nod which he returned. Aichi-san ignored like he wasn't even present but that was normal for her. Aichi-san was in strictest kinda like Sakura only not really. While Sakura was from a civilian clan trying to become a ninja one Aichi was a lesser ninja clan. She was dismissive and downright rude. Her teammate Takahashi Junpei was hardly any better. Ultimately they were a team that he remembered Naomi was cordial too but not close too. They didn't like her clan much and while they worked with her they didn't consider her a friend. Naruto hoped that he would avoid that situation with is own team. All others were close to their teams and tried them like extended family. But then again their clans did tend to be close in the case of the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi or just open to others like the Inuzuka were or in the case of the Hyugas just that branch of the family.

"Who the heck are you?" Hibachi leered not getting the fact that he was within sights of Etsuko which never boded well for the person usually in the verbal sense. Etsuko was very sardonic with a sarcastic rapier wit. Satoru was more of the quiet snarkier but his attention was on Aichi-san.

"A ninja and you're not. Now unless you've got business here then get lost," Etsuko said her glare getting colder at the boy. Hibachi then realized that he was in over his head and backed away. Once he'd backed off sufficiently she walked up and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Hey there Master Prankster, so you got yourself a hitai-ate or did you steal Anna's?"

"Ha ha ha," Naruto laughed flatly batting away her hands playfully. "No way I earned it dattebayō!"

"Really? Congrats kiddo," Satoru said as he walked up. His conversation with Aichi-san evidentially finished since she was now just heading into the building.

"Good job MP."

"Thanks...hey you guys...do you..."

"Well aren't you articulate this morning."

"Do you hate me because of my tenant?" It was a testament to how serious the question was to them as Etsuko's trademark smirk vanished from her face and Satoru's eyes focused on him.

"How did you find out?" Satoru asked taking charge.

"Um well Mizuki told me. He was using it to turn me against the village I guess. Dunno, maybe he just hated me. But the point is do you hate me?"

"Are you a monster?"

"No," Naruto blinked confusedly at Etsuko's question.

"Then I don't," Etsuko said with a serious look on her face which was pretty rare sight to see. "You're the MP. I care about you. You didn't kill Tou-san."

"Agreed. You're not the monster," Satoru nodded firmly. "You were worried about that?"

"Yeah," Naruto admitted as they started walking towards the office. "I mean the other guys said it was fine but I wasn't too sure about you two since you lost your dad and well that whole fiasco."

"You're lack of faith in us is disturbing. Of course we don't hate you."

"You're hilarious," Naruto snarked back at Etsuko relieved that they didn't hate him. Now the only one that he cared about was Kenta-tou-san's opinion.

"Seriously that wasn't your fault. Besides the instigator is dead anyway," Satoru said putting hand on his shoulder. "I don't hold you responsible for that."

"Okay," Naruto sighed relieved as they walked into the office. The Mission Office was of course open at this early hour due to the twenty four hour nature of ninja work. Sasuke was already inside waiting along with Sakura-san and Kakashi-sensei?! He was late?

"Tsk tsk, you're late Naruto."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

* * *

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's horrified and infuriated expression as he stomped into the room. To be honest he wasn't expecting Kakashi to actually be punctual but he did come in with Sakura oddly enough in tow who looked extremely happy. Oddly for her she didn't bug him about a date and said nothing more then a "Good morning" to him before they settled in to wait for Naruto.

His late arrival wasn't a big since he was maybe a minute or two late. Now the team was assembled. The two that had accompanied him walked off with man ruffling his hair affectionately. After grumbling he walked up to them and fell into line.

"Who were those two?" Sakura asked looking the two people curiously.

"Oh that was Nara Satoru and Nara Etsuko, they're Anna-nee-chan's friends. They just came back from a mission," Naruto shrugged.

"So that other people we'd just saw were their teammates or one of their teammates?" She said gesturing to other two people waiting in the entrance for them. The girl in particular looked cross and had a steely look aimed at Naruto. Why was that? He'd always wondered why adults had glared at the boy. Well most did with others were more dismissive towards him.

"Aichi Kayo and Aburame Yuudai were temporary. The Nara's teammates are Yamanaka Kaede-nee-san, Yamanaka Ichika-nee-san, Akimichi Mikio and Hyūga Chiaki-nee-san."

"If that's the case then how do you know them?"

"Aburame-san used to be on Naomi-nee-san's team and Aichi-san used to be nee-chan's class...Well let's just say that she really didn't like nee-chan that much," Naruto replied. Sasuke could guess as to why since he was giving her a dismissive and angry look. Well then Aichi-san just earned herself a black list as far as he was concerned.

"Naomi?"

He didn't answer her immediately instead he looked over to Sasuke who give him a nod. There was no harm in her knowing. It was common knowledge among her age group in either case so it wasn't a secret. Now the Incident at the Massacre...Anna-chan's tale to say. Although he did like hearing it. It was nice _that man _got a nasty shock during that night.

"Uchiha Naomi, she was one of my biggest sister's closest friend."

"Oh," Sakura was mercifully quiet after that letting Kakashi take the lead as he picked their first assignment. It was babysitting. Oh good grief Naruto was right, this was going to be a pain.

* * *

Kakashi didn't mind the milk run assignments although he could see that his students looked annoyed about it. Give them time and they'll look fondly on it. He snorted as they reached the client's house and began babysitting the kids. Sasuke was completely out of his element and his panicked expression just looked hilarious. Sakura looked more like in her element. Naruto looked a little flat footed but he was trying to connect with the kids. Soon the little ducklings were watching over the kids to varying degrees of success. It was amusing.

Finally after a few hours there were allowed to come back to the mission office for another assignment. Kakashi this time chose helping elderly lady with her shopping. This was going to be easy.

* * *

Anna was heading back home when she ran into Naruto or rather Naruto ran up to her. Naruto looked like he was ready to explode.

"Fun day?" she asked.

"I have D-Ranks," he grumbled falling into step beside her shoving his arms into his pockets with an angry huff.

"Naruto..."

"I know why the exist but it's just so tedious! Babysitting, helping old ladies with groceries, painting fences...UGH!" Naruto threw up his hands with frustration. "When are we going to get something interesting to do!?"

"Probably soon, but I'd say be careful what you wish for," Anna cautioned him. "You wanna know what happened with my C-Rank?"

"Which was that?"

"The caravan one that I didn't want to talk about when I came back."

"Oh that one? What happened there?"

"Well it was supposed to be a simple escort mission with another team but as it turned out one of the merchants was carrying contraband and was smuggling it away from Taki...Least to say they didn't take it well. They sent a Striker squad after us. We lost two people and were nearly killed. It was only Fumiko-sensei and Ito-san that saved us from being dead all together."

"WHAT?!" Naruto stared at her bug eyed. "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT?!"

"It's not something to bring up in causal conversation Naruto, what can one say? "Oh hey Naruto, guess what? I nearly dead"...You were six remember?"

Naruto snapped his mouth close his indignation vanishing as the full implications sank in.

"Is that why...Is that why you hugged me so hard?"

"Yes," Anna admitted easily. "That's why and that's why I'm saying that you should be careful what you wish for in this case okay? Take as an opportunity not as a burden."

"So what do I do?" Naruto asked.

"Train," Anna said. "I can train you in some taijutsu and teach some trap techniques I've learned. Heck you can work on teamwork with your teammates."

"So I ask them to work together?"

"Just think of D-Rank of as trial run of a mission. Think of babysitting not as looking over a child but watching of diplomat. Gardening is search and retrieve. Painting fences could be improving infrastructure. As sensei would always say, it's all in the way you approach something. If you approach in a shallow sense then you'll be frustrated but using at as way to use in your ninja career."

"Huh," Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. "So it's all how you look at it?"

"Exactly."

"So...I guess we could use our waiting time as...teamwork time? Yeah...Yeah that'd work. Thanks sis. Hey, maybe later you could tell me more about your missions...the none classified ones okay?"

"Sure, no problem," Anna smiled at him. "I know it's frustrating now but if you use it as a opportunity it'll seem less troublesome. I know you can do it."

"Okay...Yeah...HEY I GOT IT I'M GOING TO TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT THIS IN THE MORNING DATTEBAYO!"

"Good idea, just keep the volume down okay?"

"Oh, sorry nee-chan," Naruto embarrassed rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just don't scream into my ear _dum lillebror."_

_"_OI!" Naruto snapped playfully at her before smiling as they headed home readying themselves for some good times and fun.

* * *

Norwegian translation:

Dum lillebror- silly little brother


	14. C-Rank Assignment

_Several Weeks Later_

He was trying. He really was but he was going insane right now. As it turned out D-Ranks were just as annoying and tedious as Anna-nee-chan complained about. He quite frankly was on the verge of exploding. Right now they were trying to capture a daimyo's cat. Sasuke was in one position while Sakura was in another. The saving grace had been they'd all agreed to work on team work and so far everything was working on that end. That was perhaps the only thing that kept all of them from snapping...particularly Sasuke who now looked constantly disgruntled instead of disinterested in the world.

"Naruto are you in position?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," he replied dutifully. Much as he hated the chores he wasn't going to do a half way done job of it. "I'm in position."

"So am I," Sakura replied. She'd gotten better at team interactions so he'd dropped the honorific for her.

"Roger," said the Jōtun...Well he hadn't stopped being a jerk so he reserved the right to still call him that.

"Good, now all we need to is get Tora. Then we report to the office.."

_And more tedious chores, _Naruto bit back a groan at that thought. Over the headset he heard Sakura of all people sigh. He could imagine the look on Jōtun's face...

"Target approaching your area Naruto," Kakashi announced pointed ignoring the sighing. Naruto readied himself and pulled the trigger for his non-lethal trapping system. There was split second of a snapping noise followed by a yowl. Grimly satisfied he jumped down and saw that Tora was safely encased in the cage.

"Identify target, the client won't pay unless it's correctly identified."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled as he leaned over checking for a ribbon. The yellow ribbon was present on the right ear as stated...

"Confirm." he said dully. "It's the target."

"Good."

"Thank heavens," Sakura said sounding exasperated. "Oh and Naruto I've got an idea."

"For what?"

"For a team formation, you want to go over after we're done..._babysitting?" _She spat out the last word which Naruto couldn't blame her for considering that he too felt like he was wasting his time. Sure again they'd improved working together and while thinking of the various tasks as prototype missions help immensely he did want to you know actually test out his said skills.

"Getting the target," Sasuke said over the radio. A second later he showed up looking annoyed with the world and namely the cat with Sakura following him with a similar expression.

"Nice trap," he complimented as Naruto shut off the radio.

"Thanks just wish we were using it for something aside from lost pets," Naruto grumbled as he gently removed the equipment.

"Why don't we just ask the Hokage?" Sakura asked. "I'm sure if we could argue that our effectiveness will only truly be tested out in the field he'll at least give us a C-Rank."

"How do you propose we do that?" Sasuke inquired as he hoisted up the cage taking care to make sure the latch was secure. Naruto also perked up at Sakura's proposal as they began heading for the Tower to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and report on the mission. She was really good at ideas as they'd discovered giving them a base to work off when it came to strategies. She'd think of the framework while they improvised and made things a little more spontaneous in the case of Naruto or elaborate in the case of Sasuke.

"Well we can argue that our combat and mission effectiveness would be better tested out in a "real world" setting. That practice is only as good as it's applied to real applications."

"Nee-chan says that D-Ranks can be viewed as such."

"Within reason," Sakura countered. "They're the missions in a safe environment. So how can be effective fighters if we're reduced to merely safe encounters. Being a ninja isn't about being safe. Anko-sensei taught me as much."

"Within reason," Naruto echoed back to her. "It's not like we're going to ask for A-Rank or S-Rank. Just a C-Rank to test our combat effectiveness."

"That's reasonable," Sasuke agreed as they neared the Tower. "I mean the Hokage can't argue against that entirely."

"Works for me," Naruto said. "So...who's gonna be our spokesman?"

"I will," Sakura said. "The Hokage needs someone that looks and acts professional...No offense Naruto."

"None taken," Naruto shrugged. Nee-chan had often said he had the diplomatic skills of a gnat and while he did need to improve them now wasn't the time when someone needed to argue the case credibly. As for Sasuke...he just wasn't good with people so it made sense that Sakura would do it.

"Alright, so Sakura argues our case and Naruto..." Sasuke trailed off giving him a significant look. "No outbursts."

"He's right, we need to argue that we're mature enough to handle these issues. If not that ruins the argument and destroys our credibility. So I know it'll be tempting but pipe down okay?"

"I'll do my best," Naruto promised as they made their way up the stairs to the debriefing and mission room they went into for D-Ranks.

"Don't worry _I'll _do my best to ensure that we get something good," Sakura said as the neared the doors.

"We'd better," Sasuke muttered. "Because if I have to babysit or paint again I'll go insane."

"You wouldn't be the only one," Naruto concurred as he opened the door. Standing there was the daimyo's wife with expectant look next to Kakashi-sensei who had his usual lackadaisical look. Sasuke lower the cage and releasing the hatch he quickly grabbed the cat who tried to scratch him. He picked it up by the scruff of his neck and gently handed it over to daimyo's wife who stared smothering it with hugs and gushing how her precious baby was back with her...in light of this it was no wonder the thing had run off. Too smothering. The only time he'd experienced something like that was when Satoru-nee-san had been teasing him.

"Well I see that mission went well," the Hokage commented as the daimyo's walked over the payment desk. He picked a stack of papers and began leafing through them along with Iruka-sensei who was there assisting that day. "Let's see babysitting the Aichi clan's child..."

"Actually Hokage-sama," Sakura interrupted. "I was wondering if the team could be given a C-Rank instead."

"Oh?" The Hokage gently put down the papers and gave her an interested look. "Why is that?"

Naruto held his breath and cheer that he was actually listening to them and awaited what his teammate would say.

* * *

Sakura steeled herself for the argument that she was going to get herself into. She'd been determined to prove her worth to the team and throughout their time doing mundane tasks she'd taken it upon herself to both studying strategies, theory some sealing and through the prompting of Anko-sensei healing. She was a studious type and it appealed to her. She wasn't an expert and she was still working on some basics for now. Perhaps...

"Hokage-sama I appreciate and understand the necessity of D-Ranks, to maintain the ties to the village and to give a safe environment to train. That's a good strategy but I feel our team could use more challenges. We've been training and working on D-Ranks for several weeks now. I feel our talents have advanced to point in which I confidently argue that we can at the very least efficiently deal with a C-Rank. Moreover how are we to know how we'd react in the field if we're not properly tested? Therefore I request we be given a C-Rank so that we might see how we've improved and give thoughts on what needs to be changed."

"You'll be doing this an unpredictable scenario," the Hokage countered.

"Agreed but what is the life of the shinobi but unpredictable? I have faith that my teammates can compensated for what every deficiencies I myself haven't noticed."

"And your teammates?" The Hokage looked over at Sasuke-kun and Naruto. "Why do they think of this?"

"I believe Sakura to be correct," Sasuke said.

"Yeah...what he said. Look the thing is how's we supposed to prove that we're capable if we don't get a challenge?" Naruto said. He looked like he wanted to add his own flavor of reasoning but he instead quieted down after taking a brief glance at Sakura...he respected her? Sakura was a bit stunned at this revelation. Well stunned and happy. He trusted her so...she straightened up happily. She wouldn't let him or Sasuke-kun down. Not when they counted on her now.

"So is this being coerced out of you?"

"No way dattebayō!" Naruto rebuffed before realizing that he might be undermining the presentation. "I mean no sir I'm speaking for myself."

"Same."

"As am I. We are ready."

"Very well," the Hokage said sounding pleased. Sakura tried to maintain a professional air meanwhile Naruto didn't a fist pump. Sasuke looked satisfied. "Then I'll give you a C-Rank that I've recently gotten. I trust you'll conduct yourselves in a professional manner. Bring in Tazuna-san please Iruka-san."

"Of course Hokage-sama," he bowed getting up from his seat to fulfill his orders. Sakura was internally cheering along with inner Sakura as well. She'd done it! Now all they had to do was meet the client and then they'd prove themselves!

* * *

Sasuke was impressed to say the least. Sakura had done it. She'd really done it. Now all they needed to do was meet the client then all would be fine. Iruka opened the door from the client room and this Tazuna came through...

The client was tall with a scruffy attire consisting a vest and worn shorts and battered rice hat. In his left has was a sake jar which looked freshly opened his craggy face was slightly flushed and his beard and mustache looked wet...great he was drunk. This wasn't good. He didn't want a loser provoking Naruto into an outburst although it would be entertaining at least.

"Are these my bodyguards?" He gesture sloppy at them confirming to Sasuke that he was at the very least tipsy. "They're just a bunch of stupid punks especially that short one."

"Short?" Naruto looked momentarily confused before the realization dawned on him. His face grew angry and he opened his mouth only for Sakura to step forward with blank professional face even if her body language screamed extremely annoyed.

"Sir good things come in small packages. After all you wouldn't a huge stockpile of dynamite for small demolition yes?" She countered pleasantly with an unmistakable edge to her voice which made him step back. Naruto to his credit held back a smirk at Sakura's defense.

"Also it's bad form to speak ill of bodyguards," Kakashi added clearly trying to deescalate the situation. "Also I'm going to be protecting you as well so don't worry."

"...Fine," Tazuna huffed giving Sasuke a good smell of his breath...yup drunk he smell the alcohol from here. "I am Tazuna the bridge builder from the Land of Waves heading back to my home country and you'll protect me with your very lives."

Was this guy serious? Whatever he wasn't going to pay any mind to a drunkard. He'd focus on the team and the mission.

* * *

Anna came back for a lunch break from work to see Naruto packing his bags. Well actually shuffling through the contents as if deciding what to take.

"Got an away mission?" She asked walking over to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Yeah...hey nee-chan? Should I take traps? We're going to the Land of Waves."

"Absolutely, there's a guy named Gato trying to muscle into that area. Best you protect yourself from gang violence there."

"Gato?"

"A gangster that is well known in the black market," Anna explained as she quickly made herself a quick sandwich. "He's not a pleasant guy to say the least. So use some of my empty sealing scrolls. I've got two that I recently got that you can use. They're on the bookshelf, can't miss them."

"Thanks nee-chan," Naruto said as he walked over to retrieve the said scrolls.

"And Naruto...would you mind if accompanied you to the gate?"

"How come?"

"It's...it's something that sensei said to Naomi-nee-chan first went on her out of village mission. She said it was an ancient tradition that she wanted to preserve. I...I kinda want to continue the tradition if you don't mind. Don't worry I won't embarrass you in front of the client. Promise."

"Wait is that poem thingie she said?" Naruto asked his face scrunched as he tried to recall it.

"It's a blessing Naruto not a poem," she chided him gently.

"But I'm not Uchiha wouldn't that be rude or something?" Naruto looked excited but apprehensive. He was close to her former sensei and she knew that he probably didn't wish to disrespect her memory by taking something of hers. Not that she'd mind...

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind you being in on it. You were more less family to her." She assured him as she walked over and placed her hand on Naruto's right shoulder as her sensei did when she spoke to her daughter. Once he'd stopped fidgeting from excitement she recited the blessing that had stuck in her head ever since: "Stay safe and keep your teammates safe. Rely on each other and be at each other's side. Fan the flames of your teammates and your own. Be their eyes."

There was brief moment of reverent silence and then Naruto spoke up curiously: "I am supposed to say thing back?"

"Yes it's goes like this: I shall keep the flame alive, do the clan proud, defend the honor of the clan and burn brightly within the flames. My teams strength is mine and my strength is theirs. I shall be their eyes so they don't fall into the night."

"Okay! I shall keep the flame alive, do the clan proud, defend the honor of the clan and burn brightly within the flames. Their strength is mine and my strength is theirs. I shall be their eyes so they don't fall into the night."

"And now it's Sasuke's turn," Anna said as she turned towards the entrance. "You done packing?"

"Huh? Oh right," Naruto quickly grabbed the scrolls and sealed all of the items into both of them careful to ensure that one scrolls items didn't get lost in the other pile. Once that was finished he pocketed the scrolls and grabbing his bag he ran up to meet her. She shook her head fondly at his antics and walked out with him leading the way to the gate.


	15. Blessing and an Attack

_At the Gate of Konoha  
_

The walk toward the gate was a silent one as Anna knew that Naruto was contemplating what had been said beforehand. She knew that he had a quite a firm idea of what it entailed and was thinking about the consequences as they headed towards the others. That was the thing that most didn't think about when talking about Naruto. It was the fact that for all his buffoonery he was actually smarter then he appeared once you knew on how to get him to focus on a task that is.

He wasn't a genius in the vein of say Sasuke or Shikamaru but he was smart in his own way. He could figure things out on the fly and make it work. This was something that Anna had honed in him throughout the years making sure that he would think on his feet and not freeze. She was hopeful that he would apply it to the battlefield as well as his pranking status.

"Hey Naruto," she said looking over to her brother. "Do me a favor, okay?"

"Sure."

"Come back safely. Make sure you keep your teammates on point and back alive."

"We said that in that blessing and you know that I never go back on my word dattebayo!" Naruto fist pumped while giving her a firm look.

"I'm going to miss you _knokk hode,_" Anna said softly.

"Me too," Naruto admitted wiping away something from his eyes. Most likely tears since he was leaving for the first time for a long term mission. She stopped in middle of walking but taking them off to secluded area and gave him a hug. Naruto sniffled at first but returned it. After a brief time they separated and continued their way each satisfied at the farewells.

Soon in what felt like no time at all they soon reached the gate where Sakura, Kakashi, a disheveled man holding a sake bottle (possibly the client) and from the looks of it a newly arrived Sasuke waited for Naruto. Kakashi looked like he wanted to make a quip but held his tongue once he saw her coming with him. She bowed to Kakashi and said: "Hatake-san, may I borrow Uchiha-san for moment? If it interfere with your departure plans it can wait. I don't wish to be a bother."

"No," Kakashi-san said shaking his head smiling at her. "It's no trouble at all. We're not on a tight schedule. Sasuke you're excused for now."

Sasuke nodded and pulled away from the group following a good distance away so they wouldn't overhear the blessing. It wouldn't do for it to made public or so Anna thought at least.

"What is is Uzumaki-san?" Sasuke asked.

"It's something a bit personal I think," Anna said bowing deeply. "I won't take a moment of your time. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"You're not," Sasuke said waving her apologies away as finally gained a good distance from the group that Anna considered acceptable. "What is it you need or want?"

"I was wondering..." She hesitated slightly before plowing on. It was one thing to do this with Naruto who understood where and more importantly who she learned it from but it was another thing still she steeled herself and plowed on. "I was wondering if I could say goodbye via a blessing that I've heard Fumiko-sensei use."

"A blessing?"

"I was given to understand that it was an ancient one of the Uchiha. That is if you don't mind."

"No," Sasuke said flabbergasted. "No. Please you may give it."

"Very well then by your leave I bestow this blessing upon you. Stay safe and keep your teammates safe. Rely on each other and be at each other's side. Fan the flames of your teammates and your own. Be their eyes."

There was brief loll of silence which made Anna nervous. Had she pushed too far? Then a second later Sasuke replied to her blessing in a very halting voice: "I shall keep the flame alive, do the clan proud, defend the honor of the clan and burn brightly within the flames. My teams strength is mine and my strength is theirs. I shall be their eyes so they don't fall into the night."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief as she bowed towards him. Good someone had given him the blessing that's was all she wanted. Now she could allow him to leave the village.

* * *

Sasuke was still in awe, as she bowed towards him after he'd completed the old blessing. What could he say to this? He half wondered if he was the only to receive this? No, he shook his head mentally. She would've given to her brother and that he could handle the blessing being given to Naruto since Fumiko-oba-san had considered her and by extension him family and he'd honor that. If she choose to bestow it upon Naruto and himself then so be it. Besides it wasn't like she was being frivolous with it.

"Thank you," he choked out. It was rare that he gave thanks but Anna seemed to bring that out of him. Not that he truly minded to be honest she was worthy of it.

"I just thought that someone needed to give it and well it's originally your clan's blessing..."

"It's fine," he assured her cutting through her slightly rambling explanation that she was prone to do when she was nervous about something going on. "Thank you for your kindness." He bowed to her and turned to go back to the gate.

"I must go now...May you sight never fail and may you never get lost in the night," he said in parting before finally making his way back to the group.

He ran as fast as he could before he started feeling the hurt come again once more. That was a traditional parting for the Uchiha, one that he'd heard his Okaa-san said that it was given to those leaving the clan structure for the first time. He didn't expect her to know the proper return so he didn't expect it. Still she'd given him a blessing so he'd give her one in return. He glance back to see that she had smiled and bowed making that small part of him smile secretly. Then she turned and waved at Naruto. Naruto clearly gotten a more proper goodbye earlier waved back. Anna then turned and began walking into the village proper leaving them alone with the client.

"Wow, hey squirt your Mom is a bombshell," Tazuna commented as he took a swing from his sake bottle. Naruto stiffened and then glared at him with daggers. Sakura looked disgusted while Kakashi sighed heavily grabbing Naruto's shoulders giving what looked like a squeeze. Probably to keep him from beating up the client. Not that Sasuke could blame him for that because he was disgusted as well.

"She's his sister," Sasuke hissed affronted.

"What?!" Tazuna looked flatfooted at the proclamation not to mention a bit weirded out.

"Yes, Anna-_sempai," _she empathized the word to make a point clearly. "Is his big sister."

"And I don't appreciate my sister being ogled at since she's got a boyfriend and if I don't then he'd kick your-"

"In either case we need to get going," Kakashi blithely interrupted yanking Naruto away and forcing him down the road far enough ahead away from Tazuna. "Now let's go."

* * *

Naruto fumed as they walked away from Konoha him not even noticing the gates closing upon them as they left. How dare he..._How dare he?! _That was his sister! How dare he?! Naruto could barely keep himself from beating up Tazuna so instead he marched ahead along with Sakura of all people following him.

"Naruto," she said softly. "I'll keep between you and Tazuna if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto nodded his thanks. "I don't think I could stop myself from punching him. I mean seriously?!"

"Well he didn't know to be honest...but you are right because admittedly that's creepy."

"No kidding," Naruto shook his head with disgust. "Perverts annoy me, dattebayo."

"And then you have that jutsu."

"Ah," Naruto gulped and then stopped. Well that was a double standard wasn't it? Well it was still be useful for known perverts...why was there a puddle? Naruto saw from the corner of his eye a huge puddle on the side of the road. Odd it hadn't rained recently so...

Kakashi shoved him ahead making him jump and glare at the man whose face was buried in his pervert book. He'd take that book and shove it right up his...

"One pig," a strange voice said making Naruto instantly jump into defensive mood. He quickly jumped to the back pulling out his kunai. Beside him he saw Sakura and Sasuke get into a defense formation around Tazuna. He looked and saw two shinobi of Kiri if their _hitai-ate _ was anything to go by entrap Kakashi-sensei into a chain that pulled taut...catching Kakashi-sensei off guard and soon a spray of blood was all that was left. Naruto had barely time to register that his sensei had been kill and quickly summoned a massive amount of clones that surrounded Sakura and the client.

He then tackled one of the assailants to the ground causing the second to fall to the ground with a massive thud. Sasuke quickly followed it up with a shuriken and kunai attack that pinned the other to a tree making it impossible for them to move. Finally the one beneath Naruto growled and lunged forward with his wicked looking claw making him jump back to avoid being hit. Unfortunately that meant he'd gotten free and with a snap disengaged the chain connecting the two warriors freeing them from Sasuke's trap. He lunged forward hoping to attack Sakura who cleverly grabbed Tazuna and jumped into the air surrounded by clones that took the hit. Meanwhile the second was engaged in a taijutsu match with Sasuke who was staying out of the way of the claws.

Naruto created another two clones to help out Kakashi-sensei and ran towards the fight to see if he could be of assistance only for the two to get tackled and head locked by a newly arrived Kakashi-sensei. Naruto froze as the events registered in his mind. _What was up with Kakashi-sensei playing dead and did they just fend off an attack for real?_

"Well at least I know who they were aiming for," Kakashi-sensei said with an eye smile. "Still I'm massively proud of how you three handled the situation. You were correct, you are ready for this. Well done all of you. And here you were worried being useless eh Sakura?"

* * *

Sakura blushed at the praise even as her mind tried to process what had happened there. She'd been prepped for death on the field both via the Academy and Anko-sensei making her visit both the hospital and morgue so she could get used to seeing death...

"_Ours is a dirty business," _she'd told her as she showed her a body of a recently deceased comrade. _"Learn well from his mistakes and make sure you and your team doesn't suffer for it. Sometimes things will happen and someone might die. It's your job to decrease the chance of death."_

Still there was a difference from the aftereffects of violence and the violent act itself. Were it not for the fact that she'd been training she most likely would've frozen and endangered everyone. This was a real world situation now. There was no hypothetical sense to fall back on and it was really disorientating. She sucked in some air and nodded mutely at the praise. Kakashi-sensei leaned over the captive shinobi...Kiri. What was Kiri doing here?

"Interesting that the Demon brothers of Kiri are here and more specifically," he gave a hard glare to Tazuna who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was. "Aiming for you. Our mission was to protection against robbers and ensure safety. With the inclusion of shinobi this bumps it up to A-Rank at least. So care to explain this?"

"I- Alright," Tazuna sighed taking a long swing from his bottle. "I'm a bridge-builder that much is true but I'm being targeted by a man named Gato..."

"The crime lord?" Naruto asked surprising her once again with his knowledge. "What did you do?"

"I'm building a bridge to connect Land of Waves to the main land. He's got my lands under a firm monopoly when it comes to shipment. He rules the place with iron fist."

"So..." Sakura said thinking a loud. "You building a bridge would break that monopoly and his power."

"Yes," Tazuna said with a nod.

"And the ninja?"

"I thought he'd hire them and that you guys would keep me safe."

"Lying on a mission report is a grave offense," Kakashi-sensei said his voice hardening. "If this was another green-horned team that didn't train as much as mine do they would've been killed. You're lucky that Konoha stock is that good."

"We're still continuing the mission aren't we?" Naruto asked. "I mean we shouldn't abandon it right?"

"That would depend on the others view," Kakashi-sensei said. "There's no shame in turning back."

"No way," Naruto said his chest puffing out. "I don't back down from a challenge dattebayo!"

"Hn, I'm not giving up either."

"I-" Sakura wasn't sure what she could say. To agree would mean more danger to her and her teammates and while she was lucky now there was no guarantee that they'd be so later. But she didn't want to let the others down. So she silently nodded even while inside she was trembling with the thought what would happen next.

_Please let this be the last of the shinobi attack..._


	16. Blood Oaths

_Konoha_

Anna sneezed as she finished up her work. Man allergy season was the worst in Konoha. She really hated the fact that there was a boatload of pollen that she now had to deal with. While not allergic (being such would mean hanging with the Yamanaka clan would be impossible to achieve) she did tend to sneeze if it was particularly heavy. Sighing she wrapped up her crypt work and handed it to Mitoku who grunted his thanks as he placed it in his files to Hokage. After Naruto had left admittedly it'd been a rather slow day for work which allowed her to worry. She knew he could handle it but still it didn't stop her from worrying.

_He'll be fine, _she assured herself. _He's with his team and the son of the White Fang. Sharingan Kakashi won't let them get hurt. I trust him.  
_

* * *

_On the Road to Land of Waves  
_

It was a quiet walk after the battle before save for Kakashi-sensei sneezing suddenly. Finally after what seemed to be a while Kakashi-sensei told them that they could set up camp for the night. Naruto noticed that Sakura-chan during the walk was extremely skittish and often looking over her shoulder. Was she scared? Well so was he. He honestly was half excited that he might come across another powerful shinobi but also dreading...what if...He thought again back to the story that Anna-nee-chan had told him about the caravan. Two people had died..._died. _That could happen to them as well. While he was confident...or at least sure...

_I won't back down and I will defend them, _he promised reaffirming his declaration he'd made to Anna-nee-chan. Well that was settled for him but as for Sakura-chan...What could he do to reassure her even if he himself was unsure...He nearly stumbled earning himself a small cut on his hand from the firewood he was hauling back to the camp. Crap that hurt...Wait wasn't there something that Anna-nee-chan told him about cuts aside from the fact they could be infected. He thought back to the time she'd told him a story about some warriors from the ancient past...They'd sworn..._A blood oath_! That's would he would do! He smiled gently as he ran forward to where Sakura-chan was setting up some tents.

"Oi Sakura-san," he called to her gaining her attention. "You got a moment?"

"Yes," she put down the last peg securing the tent. She placed down the tools and walked over to Naruto. "What is it?"

"You want to get some water?" He asked. It was best if they did it alone since she seemed skittish. He didn't want Tazuna to spot them since while he wanted to help he was a bit sore over the remark he'd made about his sister.

"Sure," she agreed grabbing her canteen. "Let's go."

The began walking into the woods that was slightly dark due to the setting sun. Naruto kept an eye on the shadows while Sakura twitched and jumped at every sound. Every jump and flinch confirmed to him that he was doing the right thing here.

"Hey Sakura-san," he put down his canteen. "Are you scared?"

"What-no-I'm-"

"Because...I am too," he admitted. He was. He didn't want to break his promise but he was genuinely scared. He had a feeling being honest was the best idea here.

"But I made a promise to my sister that I'd protect you guys at all cost and I don't go back on my word and..." He pulled out his kunai and held it up. "To help the both of us I'm going to swear a blood oath with with you!"

"Blood...oath?"

"Yeah! It's a promise that Anna-nee-chan's people did when they made a important oath to those they cared about. And well since you're my teammate and needed a boost I thought I'd swear with you."

"I'm-uh how does it work?" She asked eyeing the kunai wearily.

"We cut our hands and mix our blood," Naruto said holding kunai up meaningfully.

"That's profoundly not healthy," Sakura said looking a little weirded out. "That's just an infection waiting to happen."

"Oi it's the principle of the matter," Naruto countered. "Besides we can wash off our hands in the stream and wrap them up."

"I'm still not entirely sure about this..."

"Please? Besides you've said you're studying Iryō jutsu. So this is good practice right?"

"I- oh alright," Sakura signed shaking her head with an amused smirk. "Let's do it."

"Alright now I'll slice the hands.."

"Do I even want to know?" Sasuke's voice cut into the conversation. He stood nearby the stream with a fresh kill, a rabbit, on his left hand his right was a bloodied kunai.

"We're making a blood oath. To not back down and to protect each other."

Sasuke was quiet for a minute before putting down his kill and walking up to the two of them. "You'd better include me. I'm a part of this team."

"Alright!"

"Wait what about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking slightly alarmed. "Shouldn't he included since we're making this about the team?"

Naruto paused as he thought about the idea. He was a part of the team and this was about bolstering Sakura's resolve but she was right he was a part of the team even if he was a bit of a pest.

"I'll get him and I'll send in two clones to guard Tazuna," Naruto said making a Ram hand sign calling up two clones. Both knew what to do and ran off to get Kakashi-sensei. This was good since Naruto had to think up of a new oath since it was being expanded. Sasuke crossed his arms and waited for their sensei to approach. As they waited Naruto both thought of several variations and then edited them down to something more simple. By the time that Kakashi-sensei came to them he had a good grasp of what he wanted to say.

_Alright here goes. _

"Hey Kakashi-sensei we're swearing a blood oath," Naruto said giving him a firm look. "We're swearing to look out and defend each other no matter what."

"I...see," he gave Sakura a significant look as well as Naruto before nodding and removing one of his his fingerless gauntlets. "Alright I'll join in."

"Okay," Naruto quickly sliced his hand and then solemnly walked over to Sakura and cut her right hand as well. Sasuke offered out his hand as did Kakashi sensei. which he cut both of them He then grabbed them placing them on top of each other and said his oath that he'd decided upon based off one tale she'd told him a while back and a bit of the blessing that she'd given him.

"Alright repeat after me then. By the wind above, the earth below, by the water that flows and the fire that burns, I swear to protect my team and teammates from all harm and distress. Their strength is mine and mine theirs. I shall do my clan, team and the village proud and protect them that are precious to me."

"By the wind above, the earth below, by the water that flows and the fire that burns, I swear to protect my team and teammates from all harm and distress. Their strength is mine and mine theirs. I shall do my clan, team and the village proud and protect what is precious to me," they all repeated with no hesitation or mocking the case of Kakashi-sensei. Once they'd finished Sakura immediately washed her hand clear and began wrapping it up with a training bandage provided by Sasuke who did the same to his as did Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

"Well now that's over," Kakashi-sensei said nonchalantly as he put his gauntlet back on. "Finish up your chores then I'll decide on night watch rotations."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei," Naruto nodded as he finished wrapping up his hand. Good they'd reaffirmed their bond and commitment so they would all now doubly do their part to fulfill the oath.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his injured hand to Sakura and then to Naruto. He was sure that this ritual was designed to reassure Sakura. Well then if it made her feel better then so be it. He didn't mind it. It was actually nice of him to suggest such a thing. But then again he probably got this thoughtfulness from Anna-chan. She did tend to look out for the little people after all. He made sure the bindings were secure before gutting and skinning the rabbit making sure to separate the meat for the cooking. Once he'd finished the grisly task he walked into the camp which Tazuna was waiting with Kakashi-sensei was waiting at...hang on...

"Good you're back," Kakashi said dispelling himself and Naruto clone following suit. _Clone. _It was a clone he'd left behind. Made sense to cover all the bases.

"You ninjas are weird," Tazuna said sardonically staring the place which both had vanished. "Really weird."

Sasuke didn't answer and instead shrugged off the complaint. He then walked over to fire-pit and started cooking the rabbit. A second later Kakashi entered into the clearing looking mildly amused.

_I don't want to know, _Sasuke decided as he brought up the cooking temp and began sizzling up the meat. Finally after a little while Sakura and Naruto came out of the woods with a from the looks of it a full canteens.

"Well now that we're all together again and waiting for the food to cook, let's have a story time!" Kakashi said in a very cheery voice that seemed to be almost saccharine parody of Anna-chan's voice. Sasuke ignored it and continued to cook the food.

"Oh!" Sakura straightened up happily. "I know a few!"

"So do I! I'll tell mine dattebayo!"

"Alright you tell yours Naruto," Kakashi sounded fondly exasperated. "Go."

"Okay here goes! Once long ago in the land of Arendelle there was huge troll that eat travels that came across it's lair," Naruto began with his voice dropping to a rougher quality as if trying to imitate the troll's menacing features. "The king offered a substantial reward to anyone that could slay the beast for it was a menace to trade since none would approach the kingdom least they be eaten."

"So one day woodcutter boy overheard some in the village talking about the reward and he decided that he'd try to get it. So he outfitted himself with an axe and a stick for a spear went forth to slay the goblin and claim the reward. Instead of an unaware troll he instead found the troll in the midst of eating a warrior with his companion capture along side him. He climbed up a tree and waited until the troll turned back to other man. Once he'd grabbed the other the boy jumped out catching the troll by surprise he slew him.

"But the comrade of the warrior that had been eaten ran off and soon claimed that he'd killed the troll. They all praised him and showered him with glory. But the woodcutter boy knowing that it was he that slew the troll challenged him to a duel. The man accepted but didn't know that the boy had a secret weapon. He pulled a stick made of petrified wood and knocked the man out. The king seeing the stick called the boy over and asked him where he'd gotten it. The boy told him that the troll's blood had spilled upon when he'd killed with his axe so both pieces of wood turned to stone. He then showed his axe as proof. Then all knew that boy had slew the troll not the coward. The coward was banished and the boy was made into a lord of the land. And all remembered him for his bravery and his resolve."

"Anna-san told you that one. Didn't she?" Kakashi teased. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey it's good one dattebayo!"

"That Anna chick," Tazuna said putting down his omnipresent bottle. "She's something special to you?"

"She's my sister," Naruto said with a firm look. "She's the best ninja aside from Yondaime."

"Un," Sasuke agreed with Sakura nodding. He pulled of the rabbit giving it a look. Good the meat was finished. He looked down and saw that Kakashi had already prepped some rice for him to put the rabbit on.

"Sheesh no wonder you kids were baying for my blood when I said that...Sorry about that," Tazuna said rubbing his neck as Sasuke passed the rabbit to Sakura who cut up the pieces and began serving them to the others. "Bad form and all hitting on her like that. So...no hard feelings?"

"I still don't like that," Naruto said. He nodded his thanks to Sakura and soon began eating the food. "But I'll let it go if you promise not to say anything else mean about her."

"You got it kid," Tazuna agreed as he began eating as well. Soon the clearing became silent with all of the eating and thinking about what had transpired. Sasuke was quite frankly impressed that Naruto had reacted so well to situation. So had Sakura as well. It would seem that Anna-san's advice on how to treat D-Rank missions had done a little to prepare them. Well that and their training sessions. So far the team was pulling together. Good, Sasuke would do his best to keep that momentum going. He wasn't going to beaten by..._that man. _And so far they hadn't held him back. He'd be able to work with this.

"Alright," Kakashi said clapping his hands together once he'd finished his food. Naruto quickly gather the cooking gear and food eatery. He then made several clones to speed up the process of clean-up while his main self listened to Kakashi's instructions. "Night watch goes like this. Sakura you get first watch. Sasuke, second watch. I'll take the third while you Sakura get the last watch. Now we eat up and then sleep."

* * *

Kakashi waited until his students dispersed to their sleeping rolls or the case of Naruto first watch before he turned back to Tazuna.

"Now then," he said catching the bridge builder off guard. Clearly the thought that he was now in the clear with him. Well he was but now he needed more intel. "Aside what you've told about Gato is there anything else we need to know before we get to Nami no Kuni?"

"Um...well Gato has bringing over some ahem "hired labor" he made some violent air quotes to the last portion. "Some managed to get to me but others are still under his thumb.

"Where are they coming from? Do you know?"

"No, and the weird part is that they don't speak the lingo," Tazuna said looking at Kakashi dead in the eye. "Some speak garbled Nipponese while others can't speak a lick. Like I've said a few work for me but they're the more fluent. The others that can't speak are still with him."

"Do you know any words from them?"

"Um...well I've heard quite a few words like _Konge_ and _Dronning. _And some other garbled stuff like _Groß_...Is that important?"

"Nope," Kakashi lied to him as he filed away this information. So Gato had some Arendellian citizens and some other foreigners...well it looked like Konoha would have to know about this development and see if they could get more intel on those countries. Anna-san did mention in that report when she'd first came in that she'd known of other nations. "I just wanted to know the lay of the land. Thanks for your information. Now go to sleep."

Tazuna didn't need much prompting and pulled out a bed roll. Almost instantly he fell asleep with a snore. Kakashi withheld a snort at the display. He then cut his thumb and made a few hand signs summoning Pakkun.

"You called Pup," Pakkun yawned.

"Yes, Konoha needs to know there's a source of information in the Nami no Kuni. Investigate immediately and also the mission...has been upgrade however we shall proceed."

"Upgraded?"

"You might want to sit down Pakkun it gets complicated from here."

* * *

Sakura readied herself whatever would attack them as she prepared for her watch. She was sure that the Demon wouldn't be the last ninja attack and now...Now she knew that her teammates were counting on her. Swearing the blood oath had been a spur of the moment decision but the more that she thought about the more she didn't regret it. She just hoped that the next team would just as easily dealt with. Sakura had absolutely no doubt that there would be a next one because Gato didn't strike Sakura as someone that would give up easily. Still even as she felt quite nervous she assured herself that her team and Kakashi-sensei had her back.

_I won't let them down. I won't be useless. I'll help them out just as I swore in the blood oath. I'm an asset not a liability._

* * *

Norwegian Translations:

Konge- King

Dronning- Queen

German Translations:

_Groß- _great


End file.
